


Severed//Incomplete

by ReYnn6320



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Black & White | Pokemon Black and White Versions
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Complicated Circumstances, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hermit, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Isshu-chihou | Unova Region (Pokemon), Kindred Spirits, Loneliness, Male-Female Friendship, Moral Ambiguity, Moral Dilemmas, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Overcoming Grief, Platonic Love, Platonic Relationships, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Romantic love, Sad, Slow Burn, Supernatural Abilities, Team Plasma (Pokemon), Work In Progress, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 49,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReYnn6320/pseuds/ReYnn6320
Summary: Alone.Deserted.Lonely.After disaster struck in her life once again, (y/n) (l/n) didn't even bother to remedy these feelings anymore.And frankly, she didn't care anymore, too.Not about her drawings, not about what her mother thinks of her and the least about that Unova Region her mother dragged her off to to 'clear her mind'.Life had been so much easier and brighter before all that had to happen.Pokémon were the only silver margin on the horizon, the only ones (y/n) didn't feel like a pesky intruder around.So when she is asked to take on a Pokémon journey, she should be overjoyed for once, right?(N x Fem!Reader)
Relationships: Bel | Bianca/Cheren/Reader, N | Natural Harmonia Gropius/Reader, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon & Reader, Touko | Hilda/Reader
Comments: 22
Kudos: 57





	1. An Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> Glossary:  
> (y/n) = Your Name/ First Name  
> (l/n) = Last Name/ Surname

Numbness clouded her consciousness as she forced her lids open, letting her arm drop on the tortuous beeping of her alarm clock.  
Another day...  
Smothered by the heavy blanket and still within the grasp of sleep's claws, (y/n) (l/n) didn't even so much as care as to expose herself to the freezing air of her room. If it all went according to her, she would just keep on lying there, close her eyes... and just never stand up again. It would do her best, not having to clumsily struggle with putting up her smiling mask and politely utter a 'thank you' or 'I appreciate it' around the lump in her throat when another few people expressed their condolences.  
If anything, these 'condolences' were empty words. (y/n) knew each and everyone didn't even mean it, and how could they? They would never understand what it is like to lose a part of oneself, to lose that one person that was never meant to be separated from them, ever.

Icy blue eyes blanky stared up the ceiling, now unfortunately completely awake despite that emptiness pounding in place of where other humans claimed their heart was. Indifference poured out of it like black ichor, filling up the gaping chasms Touko had left behind. There was no trying to replace her, never. No one could ever take her place in (y/n)'s heart. She had been the other half of her soul, not just a replica of her looks. Although they didn't look that much alike. But how to make humanity understand that her twin sister and she had been so connected that forcing her to live on without her was daily torture? None of these imbeciles ever got what (y/n) said, not even her mother. She had screamed at her, tears littering onto the light brown wooden floorboards, yet even when her voice cracked, faded away or broke, her anger never truly reached (y/n). How she could dare to say such a thing, she had forced out between hiccups, how she could not see that she was sad, too, and the thought of losing her, too was-

(y/n) never got to hear what that thought was like. She would have liked to know, and if it was just to connect to her in any way. Despite she had never been too outspoken, she had always loved her mother, especially after her father had disappeared into nothingness at her age of 5. Up to the point her mother had started to put up a smile again after Touko's death, (y/n) had held nothing but marvel for her, since she had cared for her and her sister alone ever since. But now, that she was all happy again, (y/n) simply didn't know how to even look at her. Not even now, three months after the incident.

Forcing the blanket off her, she sat up, gaze dropping to the far wall where Touko's bed stood. Even after her mother had her pack and moved with her to Nuvema Town in the Unova Region, (y/n) managed to convince her mother to let her move with them. No matter if her mother wanted her to think about something, anything else, (y/n) would never just forget about Touko.  
What life here would be like with her around, she wondered. Brighter, for sure. Less dull and boring, (y/n) was sure of it. But she would never find out, unfortunately.

"Kyuu?"

An all too familiar, pale yellow plush head poked itself over the edge of (y/n)'s bed, tilting at the sight of her. It were one of the few moments (y/n) would actually smile, a bit of warmth melting the otherwise ice-cold surface: Whenever she was with Pokémon. 

"Good morning, Mimikyu. Did you sleep well?"

Curling a finger under his tiny, black claws that had delved into her bedding, she helped the Pokémon up the bed, who squeaked giddily upon the feeling he could fly. Settling comfortably in (y/n)'s cushion, he peered up her tired, but genuinely smiling face, framed by ruffled, liquorice black locks messily falling to meet her shoulders. And her smile turned just a bit sweeter as he answered.

"Kyu!"

"That's nice to hear."

It wasn't that (y/n) could actually understand what Mimikyu told her. Though she wished she did, even more than just understanding humans. But ever since her birth, (y/n) had been blessed with the special ability of sensing any pokémon's emotion. She first shrugged it off as empathy, yet her stay in Alola and Kanto had shown her there was more to it. Abroad, people spoke of the 'Poké-Witch' or 'Pokémon Whisperer', when referring to her. Because not only could she feel their emotions as though they were her own, she could make them feel her own, too, connecting her thoughts with theirs. That was why she felt so at home around Pokémon, even if she had never met them before. She was understood and acknowledged, whereas with humans...

Witch!  
Pull your wretched schemes elsewhere!  
So what if you can draw nicely? No one cares!

So (y/n) had decided not to care anymore, either.

"Is Mareanie awake, too?"

"Kyu-Kyu!"

"Oh, really? ...Well, then I better hurry up and rise, too, hm?"

Pushing off the soft mattress, she meandered to the closet while lolling towards the ceiling with a jaw-cracking yawn, fatigue slipping off her like silky cloth. She had to keep moving, somehow. If not for herself, then at least for the Pokémon that had not left her side, not even when she had released them. And so long that they were there, (y/n) would find comfort, eventually. She told that to herself, every day anew. By now, she probably owed her life to these Pokémon.

Short after, she was done dressing and combing the untamable monster atop her head she called hair, her mother's voice rang through the yet shut door, followed up by three, timidly pounding knocks against the dark wood.

"...(y/n), honey? Breakfast is ready. Will you join Sneasel and I?"

The honeyed tone in her mothers voice turned (y/n)'s stomach inside out, so much it was hard to not pull a face as she opened the door, fixating some spot behind her as she answered. Emptiness abound her voice and eyes as she stared blankly forward, finding herself unable to look straight at her.

"I'm coming."

That feeling was unnatural, wasn't it? At least, so did all these psycho doctors say that had examined (y/n) after the incident. They couldn't explain why she refused to bond with her mother, the only 'family' she had left, to use their words. She should feel warm and sheltered with her mother around, they said, it was completely normal to try and move on and that that was nothing bad, they said. (y/n) wanted to puke at their ignorance.

"That's nice. Oh, by the way, I have invited Cheren and Bel over for later. You know, the neighbours' children? They were very eager to finally get to know you and all."

"Mhm."

(y/n)' eyes trailed off, feeling somewhat helpless. She simply had nothing to tell her. And whether she met these Cheren and Bel or not wasn't important, either. They weren't Pokémon. They would never understand her the way they did.

"Please, cheer up a little. I thought it'd do you good to not sit around alone anymore. I'm worried about you, you know? You rarely smile, if even, and you yet didn't go out to meet anyone here, despite we're already living here for two and a half months."

Why can't you be normal?

She didn't speak it out, but (y/n) knew exactly that that was what she actually meant. Although she was trying to hide it behind comforting words and sickeningly sweet smiles, she knew that was what her mother truly thought of her. Normal teenagers her age would go out and attend wild parties or battle trainers with Pokémon, paying absolutely no heed to the injuries they are causing. And (y/n) hated both from the depths of her broken, rotten heart.

"I'll be nice to them." Was everything she could utter to reassure her mother a little bit without lying outright to her. That she deemed her alone while she actually had Mimikyu and Mareanie made her stomach churn with anger, but not enough to change the void expression on her face. Her mother smiled, (y/n) noticed at the corner of her eye, and once her hand found her shoulder, she froze up, not quite able to find anything nice in the next spoken words.

"Thank you, (y/n). I'll be waiting downstairs then, alright?"

Nodding, more out of the wish she would let go of her if she did than actually having listened, (y/n) watched her mother disappear behind the corner of the hallway.

"Mar-Mar."

Yet once Mareanie toddled into her view, and she felt Mimikyu's claws latching at her shoulders to pull himself up and rest like a koala against her back, all that uneasiess fell off her in an instant. The Pokémon's inquisitive glance coupled with that mocking notion in her voice made (y/n) shove her hands onto her hips.

"I know I look like a mess. No need to tell me, Mareanie."

"Kyuhuhu~"

As she heard Mimikyu saw it the exact same way as Mareanie did, her shoulders slumped defeatedly, before she lashed out for the Pokémon on her back, chasing both around her room.  
"Why you... I'll get you this time, just you see!"

Squeaking bubbly, they were fast to clamber away, laughing as though they had the time of their lives.  
"Marnieeeeeeee!"

"Miiiii!"

They were so out of themselves, having fun while being chased, (y/n) soon couldn't help but fall into their laughing, too. Even as they three toppled over and fell onto the fluffy carpet, wide smiles were on each of their faces.

Why couldn't it be just as easy with her mother, too? These Pokémon knew exactly what (y/n) needed to cheer up, they didn't make as many stupid assumptions... 

As her grin faltered just the tiniest bit, that didn't go unnoticed by her friends.   
"Kyu!"  
The impact took her off guard and with a comical yelp she was sent to the ground, her arms flailing uselessly around.  
"Mareaniee!"  
The Pokémon nuzzled into her form, holding her tight to themselves, cradling her with such tender care a subtle warmth emanated from the empty hole within her chest. 

Don't worry, we'll always be there for you.  
We won't ever leave you alone, (y/n)!

Might have been their words, but that, at least, was what the girl read in their emotions. And nothing, not even chocolate or cookies, could have made her happier, so much she still was able to feel that emotion. Winding her arms around them, too, she felt a lot more at home, smiling although her facial muscles already hurt at the unusual amount of encroachment. Her voice was a weak, tender whisper, and if they hadn't been so close, it would have gone completely unheard.

"Thank you."

Delving in their warmth just a tiny bit longer, she really, really didn't want to let go, a sigh slipped past her lips as she did nonetheless, climbing back up to her feet.

"Well, I better go eat breakfast, hm?"

Though she couldn't have much less appetite right now. Well, but eating was better than having to think about how to introduce herself to Cheren and Bel, so she, reluctantly, made her way downstairs where her mother was waiting.

However, her mother was not the only one lurking there. Having noticed the silently creaking, smoothly pounding steps on the wooden staircase, a woman in a spotless white lab coat who had been gleefully conversing with her mother, turned the girl's way, gleaming brightly at her. In fact, her smile was close to blinding, thwacking (y/n)'s unsure heart and making her shoulders jump to graze her ears at the enthusiasm in the stranger's voice.

"Aaah! So you must be (y/n) I heard so much about! It's nice to finally meet you in person!"

Heard so much about? (y/n)'s heartbeat was a stuttering mess and her eyes darted to her mother, pleading for explanation, but she only knowingly smiled back. She grinned with such smugness and shrugged with not a care in the world it only contributed to the girl's confusion, her brows pinching warily. Was she another of these psychologists her mother forced her to talk with? She did look like one of them, with the tight green skirt, white shirt and red, rectangular earrings, but the way she carried herself didn't seem just as creepily prying as them. It was more like genuine interest, which only confused (y/n) even more.

"... I'm sorry, do I know you?"

The chuckle startled from the stranger's throat was close to making the girl flinch again, the woman's green eyes alight with amusement. Honey brown hair played around her face as the woman shook her head gleefully, never losing that bright smile as she began to speak anew. Her voice was warm, (y/n) had to notice, mellow in a way, ringing clearly through the tension as though she didn't even notice it was there.

"Probably not, no. So let me introduce myself, yes?"

Her mother nodded eagerly as though prompting her with what to do next, while the girl's eyes wandered over her shoulder where they caught sight of her Pokémon friends, who waddled up to her to stand by her side. Once rejoined with them, the girl inclined her head politely, a bit of the nauseating pressure of social interaction taken off her stomach by the mere consoling presence of the ones who truly understood her.

"Go on ahead."

It was weird. That woman didn't know her at all, yet she was beaming from ear to ear as though the girl was the sun on the grey horizon, energizedly lifting her hand to wave at her.

"I am Professor Aurea Juniper, this region's local Pokémon Professor! I have dedicated my life to researching Pokémon potential and wildlife and am happy to meet you, (y/n)!"

A Pokémon professor, huh?  
(y/n) slowly descended the stairs with Mimikyu on her back yet again and Mareanie at her side, careful eyes closely studying her face.

"Professor Juniper, I see. Nice to meet you too."

Politely, the girl repeated these words of hollow meaning, well knowing that was what was expected from her. Though actually, she was not too happy to meet her. Pokémon Professors, no matter in what region, mostly are the ones gifting Pokémon to children to have them battle and take on the gym challenge. Although the girl was not opposed to researching Pokémon, she did mind the invention of Pokéballs these Professors had made. These nasty entraptions to catch Pokémon out of their natural habitat, ripping them from their families and friends and enslaving them to do their trainer's bidding... They were initiators to so much suffering and so many injuries it was hard for (y/n) to maintain a kind facade.

"What leads you here?" 

"Now, now, don't be so rude, (y/n). Don't you want to introduce yourself first?"

The tone in her mother's voice was a warning not to mess this up, though she made it sound like a friendly scolding. That the professor was here must be one great happening for her, (y/n) concluded, yet still, she couldn't find a good reason to follow her mother's request. The girl arched her brows.

"Why should I? The Professor knows my name already, whyever that is, and there is not much more to put in an introduction than this."

Huffing approvingly, Mimikyu's hold on his friend tightened and Mareanie giggled upon the blank indifference in the girl's voice, which made her mother's face drop in a disbelieving, indignant gasp.

"(y/n)!"

But the professor only chuckled, fluffy hair jumping at that tiniest motion, gleaming back at both mother and daughter.  
"Well, she has a point. No need to be upset, Mio-san. I don't think it's necessary to repeat facts either, so it's fine."

Then, sparkling green eyes fixating on (y/n) with such intensity she almost had to bristle, the Professor smiled yet again.   
"To what precisely leads me here, we can come later. Let's eat first. Your mother was so kind to invite me over for breakfast, so I think we should, then. I'm starving!"


	2. Her Pokémon's best friend

The breakfast dragged on and on like old, tasteless chewing gum, so much, (y/n) wondered whether it would ever come to an end yet this life. It just was too odd. What did that Professor want here, from her? The way she smiled said it must be something important, but she remained so awfully tight-lipped about it it was close to driving the girl insane. That the professor only nicely asked shallow questions about (y/n)'s life, how old she was, what living in Alola and Kanto had been like, and what type of berries she liked best only contributed to her frustration.

What did she want from her that she would intrude in her home? She never asked to meet her in any way, though she had heard there was a Pokémon Professor in town. So why was she bothering her?

"Now, as to the reason I came here..."

The meaningless squabbling between her mother and Professor Juniper (y/n) had tuned out quite a while ago turned interesting just that moment, so the professor had to feel pierced by the sharp, prying glare sent out from the icy blue orbs from the girl sitting right across from her.  
Finally.  
Professor Juniper chuckled before she bowed down to produce a blue package from beneath the table, placing it right between (y/n) and herself. It was nicely wrapped, (y/n) had to admit, striped blue, glimmering paper neatly hugging the edges of the present just about as big as a shoe box. A green bow adorned the upper left edge, enclosing it and making its contents a mystery. The girl found herself at a loss. The reason the professor chose to pester her was a present? It wasn't even (y/n)'s birthday. And she didn't even so much as want as to accept a present from a stranger.

Her mother mumbled something about doing the dishes and left the room, but (y/n) couldn't have found herself to care less. The professor's expectantly gazing eyes fixated on the girl, so much it felt to (y/n) she would look right through her and into the girl's soul. That thought alone made an icy fingered shiver crawl up (y/n)'s spine, so much she first didn't dare to speak up, but eventually did coax the few words out of her clenched throat she wanted to utter.

"... Professor, what is this?"

A wide smile tugged the corners of the professor's mouth upward, so creepily far (y/n) began to wonder whether that was even normal or natural for a human being. Her voice was low, like to expect from a lurking predator chuckling to themselves because its prey had already clumsily toddled into their trap, and (y/n) really couldn't shake the feeling that was exactly what has happened.

"I'll explain once the others are here, alright?"

And as though her words were a cue, the doorbell rang, echoing in the empty hallway it reached (y/n)'s ears amplified a millionfold. The others? What was going on? 

"Ah, that must be them."

Them? Who were they? What did they have to do with (y/n)? The professor's voice was kind, as though teaching a child, but also brimming with a kind of anticipation the girl couldn't quite allocate. That Professor Juniper gestured into roughly the direction of the front door with her lithe, elegant arm, eyes twinkling excitedly, definitely didn't help at all.

"What is it? Don't keep us all waiting in anticipation. Go on, open the door, please!"

(y/n) was overcome with so much confusion it had her mind grow dizzy, somehow detaching itself from reality at this point.  
What...the heck? What the actual fuck was going on?  
Only the presence of Mimikyu and Mareanie at her side kept her grounded to an extent as she swayed to her feet, sneaking out of the room and into the suddenly so long hallway with her destination at the end: the door. Perfectly aware of the smooth ground beneath her fluffy socks, the cold air brimming with excitement and the icy metal of the doorknob, (y/n) finally had reached it. Yet she was very sure she didn't want to open it. 

"Kyu."  
Mimikyu's voice almost had something of a scolding, bringing the girl's consciousness back into the frozen, lifeless form she called body. Biting at the flesh of her lip, she glanced towards the Pokémon at her shoulder, uneasiness growing as nasty purulence in the empty hole in her chest.

"I know, I'm curious, too, but-"

Out there were only more people she didn't ask to meet. More people who would blabber on about how nice the weather is for autumn, how interesting it was (y/n) had lived in two other regions before and how tasty that oran berry quiche from Madam Whoknowswhat was, without even barely grazing that what was interesting. That was why she didn't like speaking with humans. They just never, ever, got to the point.

"Mar!"

Mareanie lashed out at her leg, bumping her just a tad closer to the door with growing anticipation. It was like she wanted to say 'Go on! They're not gonna bite you, but I am when you're not opening the door now!'. A sigh of defeat slipping past her lips, the girl nodded to herself, bracing what little patience and self-esteem she yet had and turned the doorknob.

The air outside was freezing, bristling goosebumps rising up to stubbornly stick to (y/n)'s pale skin as she looked forward into steely grey, bluish eyes behind glass, blinking bewilderedly at her. They belonged to a boy just about her height, yet a tad younger than her, a year, maybe two, mouth ajar as he gaped at her although he had never seen another human before. Red glasses were framing the surprised, keen orbs, just like his greyish black fringe did that with his face, the blue blazer he wore quivering slightly as his slender hands clutched the singular white lily in his grasp just a hint tighter.

"A-ah, excuse me, are you (l/n) (y/n)-san?"

Why did everyone know her name already? She hummed, studying the boy from head to toe before staring right back into his flustered eyes, expression devoid of any emotion. Her voice came out just as cold as the surrounding air, if not even a tad more freezing, wary of that stranger standing right at her doormat.

"I am. And who are you?"

He grinned strangely to himself, bashfully scratching his cheek under her scrutiny while having his gaze trail off. It didn't take long however until he turned his gaze back at her, smiling brightly with a hue of red bouncing off his cheeks as he extended his arm to present the flower right in front of (y/n)'s chest. Slender, tentative fingers she recognized as her own reached out for the fragile lily, accepting it with a touch so light as though she feared the flower would break or wither away as her fingertips brushed against it, looking back at the smiling boy.

"You might have heard from me by the professor. I am Cheren, your neighbour from the house right there. It's nice to meet you, (y/n)-san." 

So he was Cheren, alright. Wasn't that one of the names her mother said would come by later to meet her? One of these normal teenagers? Intently studying his face, (y/n) didn't even think of stepping aside and letting him in, her fingers now clawing into her arms as he arched a brow at him, wariness reeking from every syllable she spoke.

"Likewise. But what brings you here? Did the professor invite you?"

He nodded briefly, clearing his throat, while his fingers wandered up his collarbone as though reaching for and loosening an imaginary tie around his neck as his gaze trailed off yet again. The girl got the feeling she made him feel uncomfortable in a way, though she didn't quite know whether that red hue on his face was due to his uneasiness or the cold. If she actually cared, she would have asked. Yet if she could get anything out of him concerning what that Professor was up to, that was far more important than the sentiments of some stranger.

"That, too, yes. But... Well, since you have moved here about two months ago, Bel and I were curious and wanted to get to know you. There aren't as many people our age in our village here, after all. Didn't you receive our letter?"

What letter?

(y/n) never received any of that kind, other than another few 'condolences' postcards and page-long essaylike letters they all were to sum up the same way: They weren't close enough to actually say anything that mattered, but that (y/n) should know they would always have an open ear for her if she wanted to vent.  
After skimming through the first two of them, she didn't bother to even open the others, knowing they would contain the same meaningless nonsense, the same hollow figures of speech, the same amount of pity. But a letter from here, Nuvema Town, never found its way on her desk. At least, not that she, Mareanie or Mimikyu had noticed.

Her mother's smug grin resurfaced in her mind and once it did, everything clicked into place. She had kept the letter to herself, knowing (y/n) had dismissed or declined it right from the start. She knew her better than she did her expect to, the girl had to ungrudgingly admit. 

"Kyuu?"

Mimikyu poked its costume head over the girl's shoulder, peering curiously at the boy, and Mareanie, too, had shuffled around (y/n)'s feet, scrutinizing Cheren skeptically. The conclusion at which she arrived made it hard for (y/n) to keep her composure, stifling a snorting laugh while Mareanie proceeded to grumble on, finally catching his attention. His keen, cold eyes began flickering alight with curiosity, studying the two Pokémon closely.

"Oh! Are these your Pokémon?" 

The girl's eyes narrowed briefly, not even thinking of masking her slight disgruntledness at that insensitive question.

"They are not. They're my friends and belong to themselves."

Cheren blinked, guiltily gnawing at his lower lip upon her reaction. He had not messed up, had he? Arceus, he hoped not. Her mother had warned Bel and him when she allowed them over (y/n) was a 'little oddball' and 'rather closed off', because she has been through a lot of hard times and she finally wanted to see her smile and well again, interacting with friends the way Bel and he would. Cheren didn't know what exactly she had had to endure, but he did want to befriend that odd girl. Although he didn't want to admit it to himself, he had been curious what she would be like ever since he had caught a glimpse of her as she had exited the moving van.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, I hope I didn't offend you in any way. I simply have never seen these species of Pokémon ever before. Not even in the books of our school..."

His excuse was sincere, (y/n) could tell, and obviously proud they were finally the centre of attention, Mimikyu climbed up to settle atop the girl's shoulder and helped Mareanie to sit atop her head like a hat. While Cheren had trouble to maintain a calm and kind facade, he definitely didn't want (y/n) to believe he would laugh about her, the girl began elaborating relaxedly, paying absolutely no heed to the Pokémon flashily posing atop her head.

"That might be because they do not naturally come from Unova. They chose to stick with me before mother and I moved here." 

"They chose to stay with you? May I ask how you met them?"

Looking askance over to the Pokémon, she appeared somewhat queasy to Cheren as though he had asked her to share dark secrets, before she breathed a defeated sigh, gaze adamantly turned elsewhere as she began thwirling the lily he had brought for her between her fingers.

"...I rescued Mimikyu when he barely hatched from his egg a mass breeder in Alola called their own but shamed and harrassed it because he was not the offspring they wanted. And Mareanie barely escaped angry craftsmen with my help at the shores of Mele-Mele who hunted her down because she kept herself alive by feeding on fallen-off Corsola branches."

Cheren found himself at a loss once again as he looked upon the girl and the Pokémon proudly showing her off. She had been to Alola before and saved Pokémon there? His words were faster than his mind was, and in retrospective, he would have loved to slap himself across the face for what he had so thoughtlessly blurted out.

"You're amazing."

(y/n) couldn't do much more but wordlessly stare at Cheren, expression dropping once again into one of a void, before she stepped aside to let him enter.

"... The professor's all hot on her seat. Don't keep her waiting."

Now with two teenagers waiting with the professor, the tension in the room was almost touchable. Spoon clanking against the porcelain walls of the cup, Professor Juniper breathed a sigh, giving both the impatiently pacing Cheren and the absently to the Pokémon around her murmuring (y/n) an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry you two. But I can't start explaining before not everyone is here."

Cheren groaned, clicking with his tongue as he proceeded to wear a chasm into the wooden floor, his soles patting an upset rhythm.

"Just where is Bel at again? We were supposed to meet half an hour ago!"

(y/n) sighed, slowly growing tired of waiting herself, too.

Just where was that girl? If (y/n) only found out what was going on when she arrived, she should goddamn hurry up and swing her ass over here. Or alternatively, the professor and that Cheren could transfer this giddy little meaningless meeting over to Cheren's and leave her out of the equation. For all she cared, she was perfectly fine with just Mimikyu and Mareanie and didn't need any more pity only from new people.

"Kyuhuhu~"

Having grown bored, too, Mareanie's eyes flickered up in mischief as they fell upon the flower Cheren had brought for her friend. She nudged her partner in crime upon (y/n)'s shoulder, carefully nodding towards the nearby table, setting her plan in motion. While she dropped off her head, Mimikyu's pitch black claw snatched the white lily from the nearby vase his friend had placed it in with a chuckle, letting it dangle right in front of (y/n)'s face. The girl's breath hitched and she felt her eyes widen as she lashed upward to reclaim the flower, but Mimikyu refused to let her have her way just as easily.

"Kyuu!"

The girl huffed, shoving her hands upon her hips at the tauntingly amused tone in her friend's voice, the white flower still flailing from one side to the other of her vision.

"Oh, really? Then what else do you suggest I do with it?"

Oblivious to the puzzled stares the people around her pierced (y/n) with, she chased the white blossom around just a little bit longer before she gave it up, letting a disdainful sigh pass by her lips. Her brows pinching at the Pokémon on her shoulder, she was short from uttering a childish complaint, but was cut off before she could even draw the breath to do so. Instead, her breath died down completely, smothering in her very throat as her pulse thundered in her chest, icy blue hues fixating the Pokémon gently gazing upon her. Mimikyu's black phantomish arms had kindly brushed the hair out of the girl's face, tucking it neatly behind her ear, before placing the flower atop it all. Once his work was done, he let out a satisfied huff before letting himself drop off her shoulder.

The girl's hands only barely managed to wander up to the flower until a loud crash made something akin to a Patrat's squeak break from her throat, quivering orbs fixating on the blur that had barrelled head-first into the room.

"O-OhArceus, I'm so, SO sorry I'm late! I-"

(y/n) identified the blur now as a blonde, heavily-breathing, crouched over heap, as she took a little more time, as a girl her age wearing a green beret, a white dress with bell-shaped skirt and atop it an sleeveless, orange pullover. Taking a lucky guess, the girl pinpointed her identity to be the infamous Bel she had been waiting for all that time.

"Oooh no... and that although... I am to meet (y/n)-chan today... I bet she's totally-"

Breathlessly craning her head upwards, her apple-green eyes had barely grazed the slender form of the Pokémon surrounded girl, her mouth dropped open in a gasp.

"...Beautiful..."

Her voice was but a mere whisper, words stuttered in the heat of the moment, flung out against the pale, emotionless facade of the girl she had addressed. The reticipant couldn't do much more but blink at the unpunctual female gasping for air, before that very same female jumped perfectly energizedly up and down like a bunny with a sugar shock, leaving (y/n)'s orbs aquiver as she flinched back from her.

"Chereeen! Have you- Oh Arceus, Have you seen how _beautiful_ she is?!"

Her voice reached a pitch only Lillipups or Rockruffs should be able to hear, squealing as she grabbed hold of the bewildered boy's sleeve, shaking him so much the world blurred in front of his eyes. Though the compliment has taken her off-guard, (y/n) found herself wondering more how that girl managed to reach such high frequencies with a mere human's voice. She didn't seem much like a threat to the girl, but nonetheless, (y/n)'s most preferred scenario was that, after explaining, all three people left her be. With Pokémon. They were all the company she needed.

"There you are, Bel! Kept us waiting long enough. Now I can finally start explaining!"

Gaze darting towards the professor who had jumped up to her feet, (y/n)'s hands found her arms, clutching them as Professor Juniper whirled around to them, package in hand.

"Today is the day your dreams come true. ...Ahaha, well, at least if your dream is becoming a trainer and travelling the Unova Region!"

 _What?_  
(y/n) couldn't quite believe her ears, so much was she filled with repulsion. Just what had she been roped into? A trainer? She? There would be a cold day in the Distortion World before she would mindlessly send her friends to fight for her just for fun!

"In this box is a Pokémon for everyone of you. You may choose freely, but once you have made your choice, don't you go abandoning your new friend!"


	3. Departure

(y/n) felt her usually so calm and unfathomable expression derail, the firey sun of horror dawning in her eyes normally resembling a frozen lake in winter. Deep ruts cut through her skin as her brows furrowed, casting deep shadows on her face while her gaze darted between the Professor, Cheren and Bel, clenching her trembling hands to fists as she couldn't peel her ears from their ramblings.

"Of course, I can't let you have these Pokémon just for your own delightment. Going with your partners on a journey takes a lot of responsibility. And with the experiences you will grow to be formidable adults, I am sure of it."

The professor proudly offered the blue box to the three teenagers, chest fluffing as she gleamed from ear to ear. (y/n) must have seemed so terribly deplaced beside the excited and overjoyed faces of her 'peers', whose eyes sparkled and mouths dropped ajar in joyous disbelief.

"Juniper-sensei, does that mean in this box-"

Cheren's voice was so full of glee, burning with the fire of passionate anticipation as he leaned eagerly forward, fists brought up to clutch his chest as though he wanted to prevent his thundering heart from beating right out of it. The skin right above Bel's cheeks kissed with the tint of a rose wrinkled, making her lips part in an uncontrollable smile. Both the greyish blue and the applegreen hues were wide with wonder, hope brimming their irises to the limit as they oh so desperately wished for this not to be a dream or something.

"We can really be real trainers?"

The Professor's gracious nod was equal to their absolution, the squeal that elicited from Bel's throat only painting a harsher distortion on (y/n)'s face, until it couldn't be called anything else but a grimacing mask of repulsion. Worried whimpers akin to pleads tried to calm the girl down, but as the teenagers turned to her, eyes squining in dazzling smiles and voices reeking of that disgusting, false warmth (y/n) knew from her sister's funeral, it was the last straw.

"Then, I think you should choose first, given you had to wait so long for explanation after being so ambushed by us."

"That's only fair!"

A snarl so ferocious it would have been expected to be heard from an Ursaring broke free from her throat as (y/n) bared her teeth, sneering down at the box.

" _Choose?_ "

Her nose folded in deep wrinkles and her nostrils flared as the deep emptiness in her chest burned with an inextinguishable fury, the blood rushing through her system and pounding in her ears sizzling as molten lava in her veins. She didn't even want to brake the expression of the hurt and anger proceeding to eat her up like a sharp toothed Pokémon. Not even as the three people across from her stared at her with big, round eyes, not able to comprehend what exactly threw her off so much. And it was hard to explain. Multiple things at once made her skin crawl and her blood boil, making it impossible to hide that flood of emotion still residing within (y/n)'s lifeless shell.

"Did you let the Pokémon choose when you ripped them away from their families and friends, from everything they used to know and loved like you love your home? If anything, _they_ should choose between us, not the other way around."

Though she would have loved to teach them too, what the pure wretchedness of the idea of enslaving Pokémon to have them hurt fight for one's own pleasure, aka what a Trainer does, is, (y/n) couldn't quite muster the patience. In the end, they wouldn't listen after all. 

"Oh... Uh... Yeah, you're right. After all, a true friendship can only be built on mutual interest. Anything else would be..."

Cheren's voice trailed off, missing the right vocabulary to express it so (y/n) chose to help him out, her brow arched at him.  
"Slavery?"

Oh and how perfectly uneasy everyone was with that term. It filled the girl with a not inconsiderable amount of satisfaction she was careful not to let surface to not disturb the tense, cold feeling of guilt they had to sense washing over them, clashing like waves over their head and pouring down their backs. Accepting the blue box from the professor, the girl carefully poised it on the wooden floor and peeled the lid open, exposing three Pokéballs to the frigid light phasing through the light blue curtains. 

"Ohh, I'm so excited! I wonder what they will be like!"

Comes Bel's once again happy voice, ringing through the living room as though (y/n) never had brought up anything, much to that girl's dismay.   
Just how could somebody be so careless and ignorant?  
An indignant, airy sigh passed the girl's lips as she shook her head to herself, before taking the entraptions out of the box to cradle them in her arms like small children, letting her senses reach out for the Pokémon sleeping within. There was warmth, but none she could close her eyes and sleep to. It was a nervous warmth, brimming with anticipation and a hint of fear, similar to stage fright, if one so desperately wanted to compare them to human sentiments. They were tense, but the discomfort was but a mere side note compared to the excitement and curiosity rushing to envelop (y/n)'s senses whole. It was as though these Pokémon imagined themselves atop a mountain plateau, looking down upon the foreign country they were about to venture, sights set on the horizon, abound with hope as dawn's first rays illuminated their path onward. At least, that was how (y/n)'s artistic soul would have described it...

That she found no grief or hurt at first glance put her mind at ease, at least a tiny little bit. It changed nothing at the fact they had been stolen away from their lives in the wilderness, and that they were now gifted away to three children as though they were mere objects, but at least, they were not significantly unhappy, as (y/n) could tell by first impression. And so, she sat them on the ground, pushing each of the buttons between the red and white halves of the balls to release them upon retreating to her friends, who curiously peered at the three glowing silhouettes emerging from them.

Oshawott, Snivy and Tepig blinked upon the new surroundings, wildly turning their heads every which way as though trying to take in every detail at once, before their gazes caught at the professor's form. They stared at her, quizzically tilting their heads to the side, puzzlement flashing over their faces. Professor Juniper shrugged helplessly at them, eyes squinting as she gave them an awkward smile.

"A little change of plans, guys. These teenagers don't want to decide over your heads and want you to have a word in who to accompany."

Spreading her arms, the awkwardness turned into a welcoming grin as the Pokémons' attention shifted over to their possible travel companions, scrutinizing each of them from head to toe. The blonde, bubbly girl to their right could barely hold onto herself, so excited was she, stifling a squeal of how cute each and every of them were to not scare them away. Oshawott didn't even have to look at the others, he had made his decision already. Deliberately adjusting the shell on his stomach, he waddled up to Bel, smiling widely and chirping a gleeful tone.

"Tweep!"

"Oh! You want to- With me...? Oh, ahaha, sorry, I'm such a ditz. My name's Bel! What's your name? I'm super happy to meet you, by the way!"

The girl crouched down to welcome her new companion, a wide smile blossoming on her face like a sunflower, whereas the other two Pokémon turned over to inspect the remaining two. The boy on the far left seemed kind of uptight with his blazer, yet, although he managed to conceal it better, he was just as brimming with excitement and anticipation as that other girl was, wringing his hands in his lap to conceal their nervous trembling. His feelings were similar to their own, looking forward to what was to come, yet always aware of the definite uncertainity the future held. He appeared strict, certainly a great person to train with, and the kindness abounding his bluish grey eyes made it clear he would be a great friend to hang with, too.

But the girl in the middle, surrounded by Mimikyu and Mareanie was an entirely different story. The excitement coming from her had a complete different ring to it, her aura reaching welcomingly out for them as she seated herself on the floor to be on eye-level with the Pokémon in front of her. Her presence had a familiar warmth to it, the Pokémon noticed. It was the same warmth that had reached them in their Pokéballs earlier, worriedly asking for their well-being. It was odd. She didn't seem nearly as tense as the other two were, more set out on the moment of making new friends than their future journey. It was almost like she didn't even plan to set out, or if, then not the way Professor Juniper had thought upon her, but her smile was sincere and honest- a certain note of bittersweetness mixing underneath that comforting warmth emanating from her in waves.

The both Pokémon looked back at one another, their childhood friend and rival they had been with ever since they hatched in the Professor's lab, then over to the third member of their little group already laughing with his new trainer. Their eyes met- be it only a split second- and they understood they had made their decision. A peculiar ache overcame them, clenching their hearts with a reminiscing smile, knowing that now, a whole new adventure was about to begin, an adventure they would embark on with the human they chose. The beginning that would end that first chapter they spent together. A nod and a smile were their final farewells, before they spun to face their chosen companion.

"Oink!"

Cheren kneeled down to welcome Tepig, a subtle smile adorning his face as he fondly looked upon the fire type Pokémon trotting determinedly towards him.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Cheren. I'm looking forward to our shared adventure!"

And thus, Snivy had turned towards the black curled girl, striding towards her with his brown eyes ever fixated on hers, hissing softly at (y/n). The girl had stretched out a hand towards him, fingers gracefully parted as she offered them to him to take, a smile abound with that same warmth he had resolved not to abandon again. His green, leafy arm curled around the girl's fingers, bowing elegantly as he introduced himself.

"Snyy~"

She huffed, inclining her head just as politely.

"And I am honoured you chose me, Snivy. I am (y/n) (l/n). I hope we all will get along well."

The Pokémon at the girl's side now rushed to welcome Snivy into their group, while she, herself, rose, walking over to stand in front of the Professor. Ice blue hues locked with the Professor's green ones, freezing cold shooting out from them to curl like a Vipitis around the Professor's form and asphyxiating her. 

"Professor Juniper. If the situation was any different, and you had caught them away instead of raising them, I would have liberated them right away, when I had their entraptions in my grasp. I cannot tolerate any people gifting away Pokémon they forcibly ripped away from the nature they rightfully deserve to live in. And I am repulsed by the even thought of performing such cruelty myself."

She was staring blankly back at (y/n), mouth quivering to form a retort but unable to coax her voice out of a clenched throat as she gazed upon the sheer pain brimming the eyes of the girl in front of her. Aside the determination, grief, repulsion and emptiness swirling in the calm, deep and icy ocean of her eyes, the pain was suddenly so clearly visible, the professor nearly thought she stood in front of an entirely new person. The words were stuck in the Professor's throat, threatening to take the very air from her to breathe upon (y/n)'s resolve she had so perfectly kept hidden from anyone's view beneath the unfathomable and closed off veil of emptiness. Professor Juniper barely gasped in awe upon the other's revealed passion as that girl then however extended her hand to her, too, offering it with the emptiness having taken over contol again.

"And I can't say I particularly like the way you entrusted us with them, either. But... You do this to have us help filling this region's Pokédex, isn't that right? And although I do not agree with your approach, I know that _that_ motive is just. And as there are many ways to fill the Pokédex... You can rely on my help, _this time._ "

Expectantly looking back at the professor, (y/n) kept her hand outstretched towards the slightly smaller woman. She had known, for so long, how much Mareanie and Mimikyu wanted to explore what laid outside, so much that she actually only was searching for an excuse to leave 'home' already. With Touko gone now and a mother she didn't recognize anymore, there was nothing that held her here, anyway. It took a while of staring and silence until the Professor had processed the girl's words, taking her hand gratefully, beaming from ear to ear.

"That's wonderful to hear. If you three would then accompany me to my lab? I have the Pokédexes there... And I'd like to give you some last instructions over in and before you set off for Accumula Town."

By the time (y/n)'s mother had returned into the room, groggy from scrubbing the oven all out- she had decided to tend to the whole kitchen once she had finished doing the dishes- she found herself alone, neither her three guests, nor her daughter or the both Pokémon ever at her side inside the house. The only companion she had was the family's Sneasel, peering up at her with big round eyes as she pointed to a singular, neat envelope resting on the table. In the curvy, extravagant handwriting she knew all too well, 'To Mother' was written on it, the black ink still wet and glimmering in the cold shine of autumn. She must have just left...

"Nyeeeh~?"

Sneasel tilted her head at the woman in front of her whose eyes became clouded, abounding themselves with salt water and a smile that twinkled weakly in the dim lighting of the room. That was exactly what she had aimed for, so why was she sad? She wanted her daughter to leave her room for more than just their meals, where (y/n) couldn't even so much as look at her. She wanted to get her to concentrate on something, anything else, on that journey with new friends, than the grief that yet hadn't abandoned her mother, too. She only had been putting forward a smiling facade to become some sort of comfort to her daughter... In reality, she yet wept herself to sleep, whimpers stifled so that (y/n) wouldn't hear. Naturally she wasn't 'over it'. How could a parent ever get over the loss of their own child?   
But she wanted to have (y/n) cheer up, at least. To have her smile would take a lot grief from her, so she went on forward to act like an example and smile- smile as though the sun was still shining warmly upon their heads and the sky wasn't painted in a grey scale. She never understood why her daughter retreated so much as she began to do so.

Swallowing around the lump in her throat, the frail paper, smooth to the touch, rustled as she unfurled it gingerly, eyes flicking to the beginning of the letter written in that same curvy handwriting as on the envelope.

'Dear Mother,  
when you read this, I already am on my way to and beyond Accumula Town,  
just as you had planned. That was why the Professor was here, wasn't it?

You might be surprised, but I have been wanting to leave for a while now.  
Since Touko's death, things haven't been the same. I know I should be crying  
more than I do, but somehow, I can't. Life has turned stale, the sky grey and all  
colours dull. It's like I lost a part of myself, like I told you so often, but you never  
seemed to really listen to what I say. I could fill this letter with accusations now,  
with all pent up hurt I can't scream at your smiling face because I simply don't know  
what to say when I look at you. But this isn't the time, or occasion, to do so.

No, instead, I want you to know why I decided to play along with your plan. It is not   
because I want to embark on this 'adventure' with Cheren and Bel and only   
partially because Mimikyu and Mareanie wanted to explore Unova. My actual motivation...  
Say, do you remember our holidays in Galar last year?  
When we were visiting Wyndon, with that gigantic stadium for Pokémon Battles, where  
you managed to get us to meet Champion Leon, his younger brother Hop and their friends  
Gloria and Victor? Talking with them, Touko told me it was her greatest wish to go travel  
the world one day, to see all the wonderful places and participate in a gym challenge herself.  
But now, she cannot do that anymore.  
So I have decided to travel Unova for her. To explore all spots this region has to offer so  
that she can perhaps see them through my eyes, somehow. Even if that means to have to  
participate in that wretched gym challenge, where Pokémon are treated as gladiators.

And after Unova... Who knows, maybe I'll set off to Kalos, then? Or Sinnoh.   
Whereever my feet carry me, I guess. 

I don't think I'll be back here any time soon. Which is probably for the better. After all,  
you won't have to cry about me not being normal when I'm not there. I sometimes hear  
it when I get some cookies for Mareanie in the night.   
But it's fine. I used to wonder that, too.  
It's nothing new, and I'll manage. With this and that journey I'm about to take on.

Speaking of, I probably should get going.  
See you, Mother.

Your Daughter, (y/n)'

Singular drops smeared the black ink as they dribbled off the woman's chin, blurring the artisan words on the thin paper and turning them into ugly big stains. Her mother was quick to wipe them away from her face and fling the letter aside to not destroy it any more, yet the tears kept on spilling, cascading down her cheeks to no avail, not even the woman's sleeves could stop them.

"Nyeh..."

Sneasel had begun to cradle the woman's collapsed form in her tiny arms, rocking from side to side as her body shook wildly, her voice but hiccups as she gasped for air between sobs, clinging onto her Pokémon as though her life depended on it.

Her daughter... Would she really be fine out there?


	4. A Fated Meeting

(y/n)'s feet could have lifted off the floor as she took a deep breath, the petrichor and the wonderfully crispy-cold air tickling in her nose as she stood right on the edge of the forest path connecting Nuvema and Accumula Town. After having taken the 'first step' on their 'great journey' together with Cheren and Bel- That blonde girl had been so terribly insistant, telling her off would have only taken more patience from (y/n) than she wanted to lose - she split up with them, only seeing them again in Accumula Town. And she couldn't mind anything less.

While the other two had taken on the perfectly straightforward path, framed by the river to the left and the forest to the right, leading head-on towards Accumula, the girl had chosen the cross country path, weaving around trees and steps cracking through the undergrowth, her friends ever at her side. (y/n)'s fingers ran over the rough, strong barks of the fir trees as she passed them and just listened to the forest surrounding her. Pidoves' wings batted the rustling needles as they flew, shrieked away by Lilipups and Herdiers frolicking and tumbling over the massive roots. Patrats occasionally poked their heads out of the warrens they lived in, only to dive right back in at the slightest hint of a sound.

Yet, when she passed, they didn't hide away. The bird Pokémon rested on nearby branches to curiously peer at her from up above. Patrats sneaked out of their hiding, blinking up the rather tall girl with round, inquisitive eyes. And the dog Pokémon, too, came to a halt, tilting their heads quizzically at her. Not one human usually found their way there, at least, none alike her. The people that usually passed around here either carried huge backpacks and were hopelessly lost, or wore these red uniforms with big hats and checked them over whether they were ill. But she wasn't either. Big, tired eyes roamed the trees in wonder, and a warm smile flashed by her face whenever a Pokémon came into her sight.

"Hello, everyone. Nice to meet you all."

The girl's voice was weak and toneless, more of a whisper in the wind than what her words would have implied her to sound like. She tentatively lifted her hand and waved at all of them - nicely and slowly, to not startle them away with abrupt movements. She felt the curiosity filling her surroundings almost as though it was her own, so much, she would have nearly chuckled.

"Kyu?"

Mimikyu peered up to his long time friend, too, next to Mareanie and Snivy, which she answered with one curious glance of her own.

"What is it, everyone? Something askew?"

After a bit of pondering, they each shook their heads, yet the girl could see right through them. She wasn't called the Poké Witch for nothing, after all.  
"Don't give me that. I can sense your confusion and... Ah!"

Her eyes widened abruptly and she dove down to them, brows pinched apologetically. Rummaging around in the bag she had hurriedly thrown over her shoulders upon departure, she produced three of her homemade Malasadas and meekly handed them over to her friends.

"I'm so sorry! Wait just a minute, I'll whip up something real quick!"

How could she have not noticed it sooner? Of course they were hungry, they hadn't had breakfast yet!  
Scrambling to produce the cooking set Mallow had gifted Touko and her to their birthday two years ago from her bag, she swiftly prepared a clearing in the forest and in no time, the water in the foldable pot was bubbling already. Pokémon now encircled them, all leaning forward as they waited in anticipation. While (y/n)'s friends gnawed at their sweet baked puffs, (y/n) herself brimmed busily, converging her bag she had placed nearby, the pot and the berry tree at the far side of the clearing. Soon enough, the savory, piquant smell of the mixing spices rose up from the boiling stew, tickling the Pokémons' noses and enveloping them whole, luring them now out in the open onto the clearing. They blinked up at the tall, sweltering girl with big, round, twinkling eyes, bearing askance. 

Noticing the crowd that had gathered around her and the pot, (y/n) couldn't stifle an amused smirk.  
"What, did you think I'd just leave you hungry nearby? There's more than enough for everyone."

And the way the Pokémon's faces all glew up also brought a bit of light into the girl's day, like a flickering candle in a dark hallway. She beckoned her friends close and had her thoughts reach out to the Pokémon living in the wilderness nearby:

'Come all, gather round and bring your bowls, Lunch's ready!'

And that did its trick just well. All over the clearing, now crammed and crowded to the brim, Pokémon were indulging themselves in the stew the girl had made, emptying out the pot that had been filled to its limit to the last droplet. 

"Mar-Mar~"

"Kyuhuhuhu~"

Used to ( ~~and perhaps a little spoiled by~~ ) (y/n)'s cooking, Mareanie and Mimikyu had been fast to eat up their portion. Snivy, however, although he did think it smelled delicious, only tentatively bowed over his bowl, not quite sure whether he should really eat. Well, he hasn't been _that_ hungry since he had had breakfast at the Professor's... But looking at everyone made him curious, and that sweet creampuff she had given him earlier had been just on the spot. 

(y/n) let her gaze wander around the clearing, and at the enormous emotional response she got, she felt warmth enveloping her emptiness in her chest. Looking into all their smiling, happy faces, (y/n) was overcome with a feeling of coziness, that painfully tugged the corners of her mouth upwards yet again. By now, she was sure her facial muscles would end up sore just by all that sudden strain from this one day. The last time she smiled that much had been the day of the incident...

Touko and her had been sitting at Hau'oli City's beachfront, her sister posing with Mareanie, her P'au Style Oricorio and the midday's sun dancing in her frizzy mane flowing like molten chocolate down to her waist. (y/n) herself sat in the shadow of a parasol, pencil brandished over the thin paper of her sketchbook and trying to capture the scene, while Mimikyu peered interestedly over her shoulder. Everything had been fine and well, Touko had been joking about how she would pale in comparison to both female Pokémon at her side and not a thing in the world could have convinced (y/n) that that would be the last time she would see her sister smile. Once the drawing was done and Touko's dazzling smile and praises had filled (y/n) with warm pride, her sister had opted to get them some ice cream from the malasada shop at the other side of the street... Her white dress fluttered in the the wind as she ran on forward, laughing as she reconfirmed the flavours she should get.... But there was that-

Shutting off that memory right there, (y/n) closed her eyes, finding all that former warmth devoured by the boundless emptiness in her chest.  
There was no use in thinking about that. She was gone. And remembering that day won't bring her back. Nothing in the world could.  
When she opened her eyes again, the Pokémon had finished their meals and drawn the circle around the girl close, worried attention now completely fixated on (y/n).

"Mar?"

"Snyy...?"

Her three friends, although Snivy as the newest friend a bit more meekly, nudged (y/n), their thoughts a telltale admission to how (y/n) made them worry about her. She sighed, lifting her hands to soothe their agitated minds.

"Oh, no, I'm fine. Please-"

Sometimes, just like that time, she forgot that not only she could sense their emotions, but they could, too. However, she didn't get to reassure them any further. A rustle upset the leaves of a nearby bush and a collective shriek went through the clearing. The masses that had been surrounding the girl scattered in the matter of seconds, leaving the clearing empty but (y/n), her travelling companions and the ominous rustling in the leaves.

\- Help! Someone, please, they- They're almost- 

A black blur crashed into the girl, sending her world spinning. Frantic paws scrambled at her chest and small claws dug into the fabric of her clothing as she impacted on the floor with a graceless thud. The individual was frantic, pure fear taking up every inch of their mind as they nuzzled into the crook of (y/n)'s neck, seeking shelter. Slowly regaining her bearings, the girl cautiously reached for the shivering form at her collarbone, focusing her emotions to course around soothing and calming thoughts. The individual flinched back as (y/n)'s fingers gently combed through their soft fur and the girl freezed, before they eased into the caress, their small, stumbling heartbeat gradually calming.

"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. I'll protect you, you'll be safe. I'm here."

Their shoulders sulked as the Pokémon relaxed, nuzzling further into (y/n)'s neck. The girl proceeded to run her fingers through the thick black mane of the Pokémon, cradling their ... his small form to her chest. Once his mind wasn't clouded by unadulterated panic anymore, (y/n) extended her senses towards him, taking in his fear, his shivering to pose the only vital question.  
\- What has happened?-  
Upon that, his thoughts were a pure jumble yet again, clashing and crashing like waves in a storm and only few of the blurred mirages were so that (y/n) could make any sense of them. He... had been chased. Hunted down by...   
A growl escaped (y/n)'s throat and her jaw went taut upon the realization.  
Humans.   
In white tunics, as though they were knights or something. And what was with that 'P' Emblem on their chests?

"It'll be okay. I'll take care of it. I won't let them hurt you."  
She got to her feet, gently setting the Pokémon to the ground.  
"Don't worry, Zorua. They won't lay a finger on you, not as long as I have a word in this."

The black Pokémon peered curiously up at the girl, whose features turned hard as honed steel as she flung her arms out.  
"Please stand back and help me protect him, everyone. Don't put yourselves into more danger than necessary to keep yourselves safe."  
She said, her voice as hard and commanding as the expression on her face.  
"And most importantly, should it get dangerous or I am taken out- Flee. Leave me behind and flee as fast as your feet carry you. Understood?"  
There was something in her voice no one could have objected to.  
Mareanie, Mimikyu and Snivy gave her a firm nod, escorting Zorua off to the shelter of a nearby tree. Ears peeled for any sound, (y/n)'s eyes flicked wide at a sound from the eastern side of the clearing.

_That came from the direction of Accumula... And was fairly close. ...It was good Zorua had run into her._

Sliding a thick branch from the mossy floor, (y/n) positioned herself behind a tree in the direction the sound had come from. Counting by the pounding footsteps, it was just one, so the exact number the girl could take on by herself. Heaving the branch up and at the ready, she brandished it like a sword, grip tightening the closer the footsteps and breathless wheezing came.   
The rough bark entangled in her hair, the girl tuned down her breathing, heart pounding thrunderously against her sternum. Her jaw clenched in anticipation of the enemy's entry.  
Any second now...   
Her knuckles turned white while holding her breath, eyes narrowing to slits as she wound up.  
She won't let them, whoever it was, even close to harm Zorua or her friends.  
The breathing was now mere feet away and the stomping slowed down. They were more careful now, eyes attentively searching the surroundings- (y/n) could see them right in front of her inner eye. The leaves of the bush rustled their telltale song, and branches cracked as they were tentatively pried aside by lithe, but strong hands.

"Zorua, are y-"

With a whack, the young man didn't get to complete his sentence anymore. Toppling over, his long, light green hair trailed effervescently behind him, rippling in the air before settling on his unconscious form. He wore a white shirt and had some kind of rubix cube hanging from a chain on his belt, that was now resting on the moss surrounding him.  
That's strange, (y/n) thought to herself, that guy didn't look like one of these disgusting knights....  
"NyAaaaaaaaah!"  
And Zorua's panicked outcry was everything the girl needed to have the pieces click into place. Flinging the branch away with a gasp, she dove down to the mysterious stranger she had so prematurely knocked unconscious, trembling fingers grabbing hold of his shoulders to turn him on his back.  
Looking into his relaxed face, one could easily think he was just sleeping, so peaceful was his expression. ...But he wasn't, and that was (y/n)'s fault.

"Oh Arceus-"

Exploring Zorua's feelings, it became evident he cared deeply for that man- That very same man that was now lying in front of (y/n), because she has beaten him with a stick.  
To say that is inconvienient would be this century's first place understatement. But (y/n) had to do something about it, it was her fault one beloved of Zorua was hurt now.

"Oh for Arceus' sake..."

She didn't like it, but there was nothing else she could do. Reaching out with her senses, she asked every nearby Pokémon to keep out watch for these knight people, before giving Zorua an apologetic smile.  
"Sorry, I'll... I'll help him. It's the least I can do.... S-sorry." 

And thus, the girl kneeled beside the unconscious man, whose feet she had placed upon a log Snivy and Mimikyu had helped carrying over. She did everything that first aid course she had been forced to undertake at Alola's Trainer School demanded of her in such a situation: She monitored his breathing and pulse, treated any outerior wounds (luckly she hadn't smacked hard enough to leave anything but a bruise and reddened skin) and whipped up an energizing 'miracle' brew. It didn't smell too bad, but out of her own experience, it was disgusting- tasting acid and moldy as though one would drink rotting flesh. Yet it would do its trick to get him on his feet again once he would open his eyes.

And aside all that, she kept her senses connected to the Pokémon that had responded to her call for help, but even hours later there weren't any reports of seeing those kind of people anywhere in the forest. It was beginning to wear her out- keeping up the connections that long- so much that Mareanie already had worriedly nudged her as a plea not to overdo it. Around the strain, (y/n) gave her a nod, but she didn't even think of letting go anytime soon. Not as long as that guy was still unconscious, that is. Breathing a sigh, she settled down on her knees again, tired of pacing the clearing due to the lack of options.

She didn't hit him _that_ hard, did she? ...Sheesh, she began to almost feel bad for that guy. If only he hadn't-  
And as though her thoughts were the cue, the man's face scrunched up as he stirred, groaning indignantly as he came back to life again.  
"What... in Arceus' name happened...?"  
His mellow voice was affected by the strain, turning it into a husky, scratching tone scraping against the walls of (y/n)'s ears.  
As he wanted to sit up, the girl reached out for his shoulders and pushed him gently back to the floor- she couldn't have him overdo himself barely seconds after regaining consciousness.

"Don't move. You only just woke up."

As he opened his green eyes, they locked with the girl's ice blue ones, studying her empty face intently with pinched brows. Her hand below his collarbones was frigid cold, he could feel it through the fabric of his both shirts and her expression was unreadable- devoid of life and emotion alike. It was so much it made the young male bristle, if only the faintest when she didn't stop studying him in return, too. For a brief moment, he thought he had seen something in her frozen eyes, a flicker of worry or concern, maybe, but it was gone faster than it surfaced, keeping her unfathomable. So he found himself at no other choice as to coax words out of his throat and ask.

"Who... are you? And what happened? ... Where's Zorua?"

Only when he brought up his childhood friend, the girl showed any kind of emotional response, guilt, maybe?, passing her face like a ghost before she cleared her throat. Her prying gaze was directed elsewhere upon her averting her eyes and she stretched out her arm to point to a nearby heap of Pokémon, addressing it directly.

"...Zorua, you can come out now. He's awake."

Her toneless voice was kind, though just abound of emptiness like her expression. But the tone she used to coax out the all too familiar silhouette of his friend that came to tackle him headfirst appeared to be just a tad warmer compared to the one she used to speak with him, at least that was what he thought. It fit with the impression he got of her when he looked into her eyes. At first glance, the clear blue, frigid irisis appeared rough and unforgiving like honed stone, but the longer one looked, they could even be considered extraordinarily beautiful, like smooth, carved, fragile gems resting beneath the hard shell, that glistened when the sun abounded its rays within them through the canopy overhead.

The young man couldn't help but startle a chuckle as Zorua shoved at his shoulder to get his attention, huffing indignantly that he had been worried and now that girl there got more attention then him, how outrageous that would be... And almost as though the girl had heard his ramblings, too, she arched an amused brow at the Pokémon before retreating to produce a cup from a bag nearby and fill it with the bubbling broth from the pot resting over a fireplace.

"Now now, you mustn't say that. I'm sure he was just as worried about you as you were about him."

And her voice added something around that between the lines:  
'Cut him some slack, he's just a human and yet has to regain his bearings'  
Blinking confusedly upon her, the young man observed her approach yet again, and could only furrow his brows as she offered him that mysterious broth with such a deadpan in her voice he wondered whether he would find that hot beverage dumped over his face the next second.

"Here. That'll bring you on your feet again."

"What is this?"

Fingers gingerly curling around the cup, he accepted it from the stranger, who only turned her gaze away again at his question.  
"... Some energizing brew. I don't want to have to drag you all the way over to Accumula, you know. I might not be frail, but I dunno whether I could support you all the way over there."  
And I wouldn't want to, either, said the tone of her voice while her keen eyes expectantly watched the young man.  
"I advise you to empty it out one gulp. It'll do your circulation system good."

And so he did, barely able to keep his insides inside afterwards, groaning undignifiedly in a hunched over form. The girl huffed while packing her bag together, assisted by a Mimikyu, Mareanie and a Snivy, the man could pick apart with his blurred vision. Tears had gathered in his eyes upon the acidlike purulence that had just run down his throat, a lingering taste like fermented onions or something like that, close to making him throw up.

"What- What did you put in there?!"

"Liquorice root, lemon, rosemary and a few Sitrus berries. Nothing poisonous. You can ask Zorua."  
Comes her nonchalant retort. She didn't even care so much as to look up from packing up her belongings to answer. Casting a dubious look over to the shrugging Zorua at his side, he was sitting by the time she Mareanie came around to collect and clean the cup he had used. This 'energizing brew' as she called it did its trick just well, despite its retchid aroma, so much he could stagger to his feet and sway over to her.

"...That reminds me, I never caught your name."

"That's good, since I never tossed it."

Tying the foldable cooking set to a taut and compact bundle, she slid it into her bag, before turning over to her Snivy with an asking look in her eye, ignoring the young man completely.  
"Could you maybe let some herbs grow over the ashes? I heard burnt land is rich on nutrients."  
Nodding happily, Snivy completed her request with glee, while the male struggled to catch the girl's attention.  
"But, uhm. Well..."  
He really had no idea how to start that. He had to know why he woke up with that throbbing headache and that girl by his side, since the last thing he remembers is trying to get to Zorua to protect him from Team Plasma's harrassment. So how did he end up unconscious on some clearing in the forest near Accumula Town? Sure, his destination was there, but... Why in the forest, then?  
All lost in thought, the boy first didn't notice the girl had let out a groaning sigh, rubbing gingerly at her temples as she turned to face him, eyes exasperately shut.

"Okay, fine, I guess I do owe you an explanation of some sort, Mister...?"

"N."

The girl's brows pinched and the male was sure to have heard the gears rattering behind her forehead, as she peered up to him, her eyes flickering quizzically.  
"...N? Like, the letter?"  
He shrugged, averting his gaze. People always reacted like that and it was starting to get old. The next thing that followed was another wry gaze or gloating over his 'peculiar' name. It always did. And being quite honest, he was sick of it.  
"Short and simple, just like that."

She hummed, yet said nothing further. It was so silent, N couldn't hold to himself, he tentatively peeked over into the girl's face... And his heart stuttered in shock. However weak it was... The girl smiled, nodding to herself, bouncing slightly with the motion. And with another hum, she faced him again, ice cold features briefly giving way to a warm grin.  
"Huh. Has a nice ring to it."  
N caught himself staring, gaping and blinking at her, mouth ajar. She ... what? What was going on?  
Her shoulders jumped upwards, making her black locks caress her cheeks while she tuned her expression into neutral emptiness again. She stared back into his eyes; her burning keen orbs fixated on him as though he only had to say one word she didn't like and she would devour him whole. The girl's voice was determined as it rose up in her throat, yet abound of that freezing cold one might think it was winter and not still autumn.  
"I'm (y/n)."


	5. Human, like everyone else

Though she didn't like it, (y/n) had to have N know what had happened, just in case. She would have loved to just spin on her heels and leave for Accumula- even if that meant having to put up with Bel's temper upon arrival - in fact, she would have loved to do anything else but explain that Pokémon Trainer why he woke up in a random clearing with a thunderous headache. She was beat, wholly and entirely. Meeting that Professor, Bel and Cheren really had left its toll on (y/n)'s nonexistant social batteries and she would like nothing more but return to what was before Zorua ran into her... Or better, retreat to a nicely deserted clearing and just draw something, anything, not having to care about a damn in this world.

But no, here she was, looking up into soft green eyes that twinkled as the sun lost its rays within them. They were abound with a warmth the girl couldn't quite explain as N smiled at her, sweetly, she would have intuitively said. But that was pretty stupid of a thought. Why would she care if some random guy smiled at her? A random guy that she had knocked out earlier, to his defense, yet still just some stranger. N was just like anyone else, fake and deceiving, hiding behind all these smiles and figures of speech. In the end, he still was a human and a trainer on top of that. So none of (y/n)'s interest.  
He stretched out his hand towards her, palm turned upward like a debt collector demanding to be paid- yet his eyes never broke contact with hers after having dropped on the floor for a split-second, gleaming like that pearly, small smile that dug tiny dimples into the boy's porcelain skin.

"(y/n)... That's a beautiful name. It suits you."

Her jaw went painfully taut upon his words and she whipped her head to the side, forcefully breaking eye contact. It simply... wasn't right.   
She started to sulk a little, shrinking back into herself and having her fingernails dig into the gushy flesh of her palm in an attempt to soothe her haywire nerves.  
A stranger shouldn't say such things. Such stupid, idiotic things to a girl he only just met.   
Just what was that guy's deal?

"Mmhm."  
Was everything (y/n) could force out behind clenched teeth pressed to hard together she doubted she could ever part them again. That N's soft gaze burned itself into her scalp didn't help. And even less did that worried tremor in N's voice as his former confidence faltered the slightest.

"Is... everything alright? ...Did I do something wrong?"

Not only something, the girl thought, and her throat quivered with the urge to spew the words, before calling the years of adaptation back into her mind. That's it! She just needed to play the humans' game of hollow politeness. Wasn't that expected from her?

"... Well, being complimented by someone you just met like that is weird, you know."  
If she was anyone else, she would have clearly misunderstood his intentions. Well, if she would care what strangers think of her. But, since (y/n) didn't want to waste her time with meaningless chitchat, she chose to ignore the chagrin flushing N's face as he abashedly dropped his gaze onto the floor.   
Though as she witnessed that, something pooled into that hole in her chest. It was... peculiar. Something so alien it scared (y/n), yet somehow also strangely familiar. It itched and it hurt- she would have loved to claw on her skin to make it go away- but it was also cold, laying over her senses. And her subconscious knew what that feeling was: Guilt.

It twisted her stomach upon that simple words she had uttered, to that degree she thought she would throw up, while that cold feeling of remorse sent ice cold shivers to her scalp, tingling and baring her like ice-crystals growing up the nape of her neck. And she hated it. She hated every second of this vulnerable, weak feeling she hadn't felt for a felt eternity. (y/n) could only helplessly stand there as realization struck with a baseball bat over her head: The last time she felt like that was the immediate aftermath of the incident. ...Well, the last time she felt pretty much anything but that distant warmth with Pokémon or that emptiness anywhere else. ...It hadn't even been that long ago, so why did that feel so distant already?

~~And why did that guy bring her to feel that?~~

"...Anyway. Long story short: I was just on my way through the forest as Zorua ran into me, pierced by fear and panic and asked me for help. I noticed he was being pursued, so I took that branch there..."  
Determined to talk the feeling to death, (y/n) just spilled the events out over N's head, pointing to that stick she had used.  
"And once his pursuees, or pursuee, in this case, entered the clearing: Whack. ...Unfortunately, I didn't see that it was you, and not one of these white knight people. So you ended up out cold for about two hours."  
Averting her gaze so she would not have to look at N's derailing expression, her clammy fingers dug themselves into her arms. Arceus, how did that even sound? (y/n) really didn't know how to talk to people. And it would be so much easier if she was a Pokémon herself, not having to interact with humans at all.   
Really, that would spare her a ton of problems.

"...I stuck around to take care of you. Zorua was so worried and I couldn't really just let you lay here. ...I'm sorry I mistook you for these crooks."  
She hated how weak and soft and unsure her voice sounded, only tightening the grip she had on her arms. And her words rang foreign in her own ears.   
She was sorry? She thought she didn't care. No, no, she didn't care what was with him, if he was hurt or what he thought of her, or...  
(y/n) forcefully shook her head to get rid of all that strange thoughts.   
"Anyway, the Patrat and Pidoves didn't say anything about intruders akin to that kind in the forest, so you're clear. And I'm leaving."

Barely sparing N a glance, she spun on her heels and began ambling away, letting her Pokémon clamber up her form before turning to leave the clearing alltogether. She had explained what was, had reunited Zorua with someone he felt comfortable around, thus brought him to safety and now she really no longer had any business there. And the sooner she arrived at Accumula, the less 'worried' complaints would she have to endure by that one obnoxious, loud teenage girl, after all.

N found himself staring as she strutted away, blinking stupidly for a few seconds. They didn't say anything? What did she... No, she couldn't mean she heard the Pokémons' voices, or... It took quite a while, the girl had already disappeared from his view, before he regained his grip onto his clear mind. N scrambled, nearly losing his balance at first as he hurried to catch up to (y/n)'s strides.  
"H-hey! Wait up, please!"  
The girl froze with a flinch, her entire body jumping at the volume of his voice. She turned, slowly, shifty eyes warily scrutinizing his face once he had finally caught up with her. She sure was fast with her long legs, although she was a bit smaller than him, so fast it took N a while to catch his breath upon the little sprint he had undertaken.  
"What is it?" (y/n) asked in a calm, cold tone, her arms crossed in front of her chest. "What do you want?"  
And the Mimikyu that had latched onto her back like a backpack, too, narrowed his eyes at N, something resembling a growl escaping his throat. 

"Ah, I don't mean to be a bother, I just..." N's voice trailed off. Yes, what did he actually want? Why did he want to reach up to her anyway? What did he hope to achieve by calling after her and attempting to speak to her? After all, she didn't seem too set on conversation and she _had_ knocked him unconscious. And that Mimikyu of hers sure didn't want him around. Then again... Zorua had trusted her the moment he had laid eyes on her, the one Pokémon to be the wariest of them all concerning humans. And there was one thing...  
Noticing the silence that had carried on a bit too long, N hurriedly flung out a small talk topic to be able to lead to his main question later.  
"Are you a trainer?"

N sure didn't expect her following reaction. He thought she would shrug and confirm, actions devoid of any emotion, or had her gaze apathetically trail off and deny, but this...  
He wasn't even exactly sure how to describe it.   
(y/n)'s face had lost any of its former calm, scrunched up with dead, now no longer glimmering orbs prying out of the narrow slits where her eyes used to be. She had wound up in some way, like a spring coiling up her whole body was tense, and not even her formerly so soft looking hair could form a contrast to the white, protruding knuckles of the slender hands that clutched her arms. Her voice was a low growl as she somehow managed to glower down at him.

"These Pokémon are not my 'property', they are my friends. I will never take their freedom away and force them to fight for my amusement like they do."

She didn't even have any Pokéballs on her to enslave other innocent Pokémon and drag them to battle. No, all her friends accompanied her out of free will. In fact, the very first thing (y/n) had done was to release Snivy from his Pokéball and leave the choice whether to actually tag along to him.

"...She did?"

N's eyes were wide in wonder as he looked upon Snivy, who brimmed with sincere confirmation. (y/n)'s eyes flicked over to Mareanie on her head, who nodded outragedly and Mimikyu on her back, radiating a similar kind of honest fury. They must be standing up for her, the girl concluded, and she would have loved to hear their voices, to hear what exactly they say, yet unfortunately... It was the same as ever. She could feel their emotions like her own and have them feel her own, if the emotion or the trust was strong enough she could take a glimpse at their thoughts... But she would never be able to comprehend their words.

"Wow... I've never heard Pokémon say such things about a human."

N appeared genuinely baffled, taken aback by whatever her Pokémon had said to defend her, leaving (y/n) to only have a scoff pass by her lips. Yeah, right. As though he was capable of that one thing (y/n) always wanted to be able to. Don't be stupid, (y/n).   
"... You understand what they are saying...?"  
Her voice came more inquisitive and much gentler than she meant it to as she peered up to him with arched brows.  
But what was if he actually did understand them? 

Appearing somewhat relieved, N's already soft eyes softened just a tad more, like these soft fudge chocolate cookies, that already are soft as a Jigglypuff's fur, but having warmed them up a bit, they are even softer and nicer.   
...(y/n) had not the slightest clue where exactly that association came from.  
"Yeah, I understand every word they say. I can speak with them just like I do with you right now. And like you can with them too, right?"  
Having the confirmation from Zorua and her friends that he spoke the truth, a shaky sigh made the fist clenching rage drop back into the hole in her chest. She closed her eyes as she bit down her lower lip, struggling to not let the chagrin and pain show that gnawed up her spinal column to reside on her face.

"...No." Came her reluctant admission, voice heavy with the same weight that made her shoulders sulk. Of course he had to know how to fit in with those she felt like family around with. Of course he had that one ability she needed not to feel like a deaf, bloated human among her friends. "I can't understand what they say. ...I can't even hear their words."

Her friends' grip tightened on her, nuzzling so much into her form her brows slanted with a helpless smile. She was thankful they wanted to cheer her up, that they tried... But nothing could truly bridge the gap that was between them, (y/n) made herself no delusions about that.  
"...Then how could you reply to Zorua's bantering earlier? Surely you must have heard him."  
N sounded so perfectly convinced it drove a wrench through her sternum. As she then opened her eyes to look up to him, which, in retrospective, she rather had not done, that wrench began to grind further into that emptiness, turning agonizingly in the wound where it had been rammed into. N's eyes twinkled in disbelief over her statement as he had leaned forward, arms flung out as he tried to make a point. A point that he, no matter how doubtingly hopeful his expression was, did not make.

(y/n) had to shake her head, gaze trailing off yet again.  
"I did not. ...You could rather call it... heightened empathy towards Pokémon, I guess. Since my birth I could feel their emotions as my own, as they could with mine. I sensed what he was feeling and drew my conclusions, that's all."  
N found himself joining into the indignant outburst that rippled through the whole forest upon the girl's remark.  
"Don't just say 'that's all'. It's pretty impressive."

"Hm."  
(y/n) really couldn't get out anything else. For the third time that day, the girl was genuinely rendered speechless and didn't know at all what to say. Or do, for that matter. Noticing her helplessness, at least, (y/n) thought he did, N let Zorua hop onto his shoulder, before giving her a curious look.  
"...I'm just guessing, but are you off to Accumula Town?"  
She gave him a nod and her furrowed brows replacing any need for words there was, painting a huffing, sweet smile onto N's face.  
"Would you mind if I accompanied you, then? I was on my way there, too."

"...No, not really. ... Let's go."


	6. What's Right Is Wrong, Viewed From Another Perspective

Checking the time on his Xtransceiver for the bazillionth time already, Cheren felt himself growing quite worried, gaze steadily roaming over the town entrance as he waited in front of Accumula's Pokémon Center. The sole of his right shoe patted an agitated rhythm onto the considerably clean, grey pavement. He stood there ever since the Professor had explained the Center's facilities to Bel and him and had Nurse Joy swiftly feed up his Pokémon. Which had been about three hours ago. The sun meanwhile stood high above their heads, shining in its afternoon gleam, yet the promised warmth didn't quite want to reach the boy enveloped by the autumn day's cold. Worrying his brows even further now, he gnawed upon his lower lip, hands wringing behind his back as still, no one was in sight.  
Just where was she? The way only took Bel and him a few minutes, and even the cross country path shouldn't take just that long to venture.   
...Had something happened? Arceus, he sure hoped not. ...Maybe he should go and search for her? They were friends now, after all, at least, that's what Cheren thought of her. And he sure didn't want his friends to end up injured and alone in a forest somewhere.

"Hey, Cheren. Is she still not here yet?"

Bel's fluffy blonde head poked out of the Pokémon Center's entry, her round face mirroring the boy's expression. She had retreated to waiting inside just an hour ago, or rather, Cheren had convinced her to go inside and warm up. Bel had been shaking like a leaf, her skin rough with goosebumps and it sure wouldn't have taken long until she broke out into teeth chattering shivers. The girl had been determined to wait outside, mainly because she wanted to be the one to show (y/n) around now that the Professor had returned back to Nuvema Town, but now, she was close to being as uneasy as Cheren. It certainly wasn't normal to take just that long, she could confirm that out of experience. But if something had happened, so early on in their joined story-  
She hurried to shake these grim thought from her mind. No, she had to think positive. (y/n) sure was fine, maybe she had to return home because she forgot her jacket and then got hung up at the TV with the newest episode of 'Pokérangers'. ...And swiftly decided to bingewatch the whole series before she left for good, or something like that.

"She's not. ...And I'm going to go search her now."

Cheren's expression was so consumed by worry and grimness it affected his voice, too. The tone was low and sincere, slightly waving at the edges just like his fingers that trembled with hesitation. Should he really go? What if she arrived just the moment he went off to search for her, and would end up searching for him instead? Wouldn't it be more logical to wait at their determined waiting spot, then?  
He could sense his heart and mind tear him apart just in the middle, and for a moment he believed the strain to be real. It was picking at his skin, making his muscles go taut and his jaw clench upon his inner conflict.  
But what if something actually _had_ happened? It would be irresponsible to waste just another second then. He had only just met (y/n) (l/n), and he would be damned if he left her alone, and injured, possibly, so shortly after, without even getting the chance to get to know her better. They yet didn't even got to exchange Xtransceiver contact data!

"I'm staying here if she should arrive why you're searching. And I'll be sure to give you a ring if she should."

Bel's encouraging smile lifted the boy's spirit just the slightest he could muster a determined nod.

"Thanks, Bel."

Spinning on his heels, he set off to walk right through the town's iron gate, to feel the heaviness and tension slip off his shoulders in one instant. As he stood right on the threshold back to Route 1, he caught a glimpse of a pale blue hat atop black hair approaching from a distance. The closer she came, the easier it was for the boy to identify the hat as her Mareanie, and his shoulders now sagged completely in relief. There she was, a little late, maybe, but safe and sound.  
...And accompanied by someone else but her Pokémon. Walking right beside her was a young man around her age somewhere, all dressed in light colours and long fluffy, green hair lazily gathered in a low ponytail resting on his neck. He was smiling at the Purrloin in his arms that idly toyed with some pendant hanging from his neck, and Cheren felt his brows pinch in confusion.  
Who was that?

Bel's head popped up over his shoulder, gleaming at him.  
"Well, looks like you worried for no reason. There she is!"  
And without another moment's hesitation, the girl flung out her arm, waving erratically at the approaching (y/n).  
"Hey theeeereee! How are you doing, (y/n)??"  
An agonizingly screeching sound rose up to rest in Cheren's ears as he staggered away from Bel who had shouted right into his ear. Synchronous to the pounding headache thundering behind his forehead, Bel found herself being pierced by Cheren's glare, as he growlingly adjusted his glasses. Yet the girl only mouthed a silent 'sorry' to him, before whirling back around to her new friend and mysterious other companion who just closed the distance.

(y/n) struggled not to flinch at Bel's cheerful outburst, the tension returning to every muscle fiber in her body. Not even her friends' attempts to comfort her could make her shoulders descend to average level, so she averted her gaze upon that girl's inquiry.  
"...I'm fine."  
She could feel N's quizzically staring orbs grinding into the the side of her face like burning cavities, the same kind of stare she received from the boy in blue and the blonde girl across from her. They were screaming: Who is this? Please introduce us! without even so much as spilling one word, and fiddling with the cuffs of her clothing, (y/n) let out a defeated sigh. What had she done to deserve this?  
"...N, these are Bel and Cheren. Cheren and Bel, N."

Zorua, who had miraged himself to look like a Purrloin, ripped his attention away from the pendant on N's chest, tilting his head at the two strangers across from him. Yet only the girl briefly acknowledged him with a squeal how cute he would be, before blinking up at his friend. Cheren readjusted his glasses once more, making them glisten in the sun's gleam, before smiling at the young man.  
"N? Curious name. Nice to meet you."  
Bel nodded, grinning from one ear to another, before tilting her head at (y/n) who still was toying with her pullover's sleeves to calm her haywire nerves.  
"It's really nice to meet you, N! But if I may ask, how did you two end up meeting?"

(y/n)'s blood thundered like molten ice through her veins, to the same rhythm frantically pounding in her ears. Did she really have to tell them she knocked him out? No, she better should make something up... Or not speak at all. This didn't concern them, after all. Yet... if they were insistant, what should she do?  
Closing her eyes to not have the others notice her inner conflict, (y/n) swallowed around the lump rising up in her throat. She really wished now, more than anything, to turn into a Pokémon that didn't have to speak with anyone. A Pokémon that could just run away and live unbothered by those humans... Or if she was not to turn into a Pokémon, than at least that all these people didn't expect her to put up with their hollow kindness.  
Sparing the girl the hassle of answering, N smoothly tied into the conversation, though he must have been nearly as tense as (y/n) was, he could muster a smile.  
"I was on my way to Accumula and got knocked out when (y/n) found me. I'm real thankful she stuck around until I woke up and accompanied me here."

N's and (y/n)'s eyes met as the latter whipped around to face him, bafflement written across her face in bold, underlined letters. His eyes squinted in a brief smile, so that only she could notice, before helplessly looking back at the gasping Bel whose fingers tightly clasped her chest, worry flickering in her eyes.

"You were knocked out?! Oh Arceus, are you okay?!"  
Yet N only smiled.  
"Thanks to (y/n), I am."

Cursing the liquid flames that pooled out of the hole in her chest to dance on her face, (y/n) turned away yet again in the attempt to ignore she was the centre of attention yet again. Couldn't they just let that topic slide away already? Or find a way to chat among themselves, so that (y/n) could leave to doodle off on her own. Inspiration was burning under her fingernails and she knew she had to put it to use. Whenever she didn't, nightmares would plague her. And with the kind of memories set loose by simple smiling, she was certain not to want to have them over again.

"That's good to hear. But how did you get knocked out? Did you forget to eat and fainted or something?"  
Cheren's question had only a brink of Bel's former concern swinging with it, greyish blue eyes blinking up N's form. Having calmed herself to the extent that her face didn't glow like a lightbulb anymore, a huff escaped (y/n)'s throat.  
"A branch hit him on his neck."

A branch that she caused to hit him. But that detail wasn't just as important enough to mention it. As well their reactions weren't, reaching from baffled, to concerned to a knowing, pained smile, while the girl could only shake her head with a sigh. Her eyes fixated on Cheren and Bel across from her, brows furrowed.

"Anyway. Why have you waited for me? You could have just gone ahead."  
She certainly wouldn't have minded. They were just some strangers, one that brought her a flower she had set up to dry in her sketchbook, the other who was so energized it would be sufficient for two people. And they were convinced that being a Trainer was a good thing. That enslaving Pokémon, collecting them like inanimate objects and forcing them to do battle was fine.  
Bel gave her a wry smile, abashedly scratching her cheek.

"Ah, well... The professor had to return back to Nuvema Town, so I wanted to show you what she explained to me about the Pokémon Center's facilities."

"I know how these operate. I used to help out in Pokémon Centers in Alola." 

(y/n) found her gaze drifting off again. This town seemed like nothing special. It was not particularly pretty with its ever grey pavement and houses, in fact, (y/n) would have called it extraordinarily ugly if there weren't these three levels it operated on. In fact, the staircases leading to the lower and upper levels of Accumula Town were the only thing that made it halfway interesting to look at. And the plain colours everything was held in... No, (y/n) stuck with her opinion. This town was one boring, grey blob of concrete and stone, even the few trees at the edges of the town couldn't remedy that. The only eye-catcher was the big Pokémon Center next to a moderate town plaza at the entrance coming from Nuvema Town. If this town wanted to radiate just any charm, (y/n) thought to herself, the changes would have to be drastic.

"...nbelievable you really helped out there! That's sooo cool!"  
In between of her squabbling, Bel's voice reached up to the abnormal pitch yet again, gleaming brightly at (y/n). Yet the girl herself only hummed, ending that conversation on that matter. And not a moment too early, as it seemed.  
"Hey... What are these knight people there on the town plaza?"

Upon Cheren's question, (y/n)'s nails painfully dug into the flesh of her palms as she had her gaze darting over. And it was like she thought: It were the same figures that had chased Zorua, at least from what she could pick apart from the flashing memory he had shown her. Setting up banners with their P Emblem on it, they soon returned back to formation, standing in an espalier behind an elderly man with long, pale green hair, dressed in some kind of fancily embroidered cloak. No doubt, that guy was their leader or king or something. As that man spread his arms to adress the whole town plaza, the girl noticed N next to her tensing up so harshly it must have hurt. And strangely enough, synchronous with his muscles clenching and stiffening up, something in (y/n) clenched, too. Subconsciously, she had reached for his hand to squeeze it as comfort, yet short before her fingers could brush his palm, they faltered, trembling with the hesitation (y/n) felt. She felt like she had to do _something_ , but... Once again, (y/n) (l/n) didn't know what to do.

"C'mon, let's check it out!"  
Oblivious to the obvious tension, Bel squealed happily, dragging Cheren off with her, toward the crowd gathering in the town plaza. And just the same moment, (y/n) found N's bewilderedly blinking eyes on her and Mimikyu on her back, before he furrowed his brows in utterance of an apology.  
"I'm sorry. ...Let's go see what this is about, shall we?"  
That was traversed his face was more an excuse of a smile as he led (y/n) through the crowd, the tendons on his slender hands protruding from the tense strain. It left the girl wondering to herself as they now stood first row to listen to whatever words that fancy cloak guy may spew.  
What happened with N and these knight knockoffs? Why did they chase Zorua?

The man in that cloak cleared his throat.  
"My name is Ghetsis. I am here representing Team Plasma."  
The heavy fabric of his sleeves rustled ominously as Ghetsis threw out his arms once again, his deadly gleaming eyes scanning the crowd. (y/n) caught N drawing his cap a bit further into his face and Purrloin(Zorua), shuffling to stand behind N and her. Ghetsis' eyes roamed over and slipped past them, and as a small, dissatisfed sigh escaped the elderly man's throat, N's shoulders dropped from their crouched position near his ears in sudden relaxation. (y/n) didn't get to ask what that was about, Ghetsis seamlessly carried onward.  
"And today, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to talk to you about Pokémon liberation."

Liberation, huh?  
That was interesting, since pretty much the highest thing on (y/n)'s bucket list was freedom, for each and every individual. Listening just a bit more closely, her eyes followed the man who started to pace up the town square at the unrestful chattering that had risen up among the crowd.  
"What?"  
"Huh?"  
Yet they died down as soon as he turned towards them yet again.

"I am certain most of you believe we humans and Pokémon are partners that have come to live together because we want and need each other. However..."  
Narrowing his eyes on the gathering in front of him, his voice took on a low, growling, lurking tone.  
"Is that really the truth? Have you never thought about that perhaps we humans..."  
Flinging his hand in the air, his cloak fluttered like a curtain as he took up volume, luring in his audience.  
"...only assume that this is the truth?"  
The man spun on his heels to head into the other direction as, once again, murmurs rippled through the crowd upon this simple question he had posed. People began nudging each other left and right, erratically discussing among themselves, voices rising up to the point (y/n) played with the thought of leaving, growing increasingly uneasy among such noise. Snivy and Mimikyu felt alike, and even the usually so mischievous and rather sociable Mareanie ducked away from all that motion, dropping herself from (y/n)'s head to nuzzle away into her arms.  
That was it. No matter if she wanted to know what these Plasma goon knights were about, the girl found her Pokémon's well being at the first point of her priority list. Yet, just as she had taken a step to leave, a tug at her leg jugged her to a halt. Looking down at herself, she saw Purrloin(Zorua) had latched onto her ankle, peering up at her with big, round, pleading eyes. And N, too, she noticed as she gave him a quizzical look, nodded for her to stay and listen, brows furrowed in askance. Just as she wanted to tell them off, the noise subsided and Ghetsis took up speech again.

"Pokémon are subject to the selfish commands of Trainers... They get pushed around when they are our 'partners' at work... Can anyone here say, with confidence, there is no truth in what I am saying?"  
And it remained silent. No one dared to speak up. They only shot each other guilt-ridden glances and only faint murmurs of uneasiness wandered around the crowd. As though that was exactly the reaction he had aimed for, he ventured just a bit further down the town square, before turning back at his audience. The serious front he had put up couldn't quite hide the smirk dancing in his eye and the red eyepatch covering the other.

"Now, ladies and gentlemen, Pokémon are different from humans. They are living beings that contain unknown potential. They are living beings from whom we humans have much to learn. Tell me, what is our responsibility toward these wonderful beings called Pokémon?"

A small boy around the age of 9 in the middle of the crowd somewhere stepped just a tiny bit forward, uncertainity letting him clutch his chest and making his voice waver.  
"U-Uh... We have to ... free them if they don't actually want to stay with us, ...right?"

And right at that, a smile played over Ghetsis' face as he nodded at the boy, having reached the middle once again.  
"That is exactly right! We must free, we must liberate the Pokémon! Then, _and only then_ will humans and Pokémon truly be equals."

Briefly closing his eye with a satisfied hum, he nodded at his audience, head held low to obscure his smirk in the high collar of his cloak.  
"Everyone, I end my words here today by imploring you to reconsider the relationship between people and Pokémon... and the correct way to proceed. We truly appreciate your attention."

Having his knights gather the P-Emblem banners over again, Ghetsis made his exit, leaving puzzled townspeople around.  
"About that speech... What do you all think we should do?"

"Pah, liberate Pokémon? That's not even possible!"

"I dunno about that..."

With the crowd resolving, a big chunk of tension fell from (y/n) and her Pokémon. Left behind were only she, N beside her who yet hadn't spoken another word, and Cheren and Bel who came approaching them with shaken expressions. Bel was the first to voice her thoughts.

"Guys... Do you think he's right? That... We're selfish and... push Pokémon to do things they don't want to?"

Her question hung low in the cold afternoon air, and only after a while, gnawing at his lower lip, Cheren huffed, shaking his head as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You mustn't pay so much heed to his words. After all, Oshawott chose to travel with you, didn't it? It wouldn't have picked you if it didn't want to stay by your side, Bel."  
Yet the girl didn't get nearly as convinced as he was, looking down on the singular Pokéball in her hand, bereft with some kind of guilt.  
"Right..."

(y/n), too, found herself lost in thoughts, although for different reasons.   
That Ghetsis and Team Plasma or however they call themselves... Their ideals seem just, (y/n) thought alike, yet...   
The girl's brows pinched a roof over darkened eyes, her tongue playing around the pointed edges of her canines as she chewed that whole speech over.  
Why would people, who want the best for Pokémon, hunt down Zorua? Why would they harrass and harm the ones they sought to protect and liberate?   
This made no sense. Unlike words, emotions did not lie, after all. And the pain and panic and sorrow and fear that Zorua had shown her was real. So why..?  
Why do their actions contradict their ideals? Is their true goal not centered around the wellbeing of Pokémon at all?

"I think we should just go on straight ahead to Striaton City and no longer think about Ghetsis' words."

"Oh, right! The Professor said we should meet up with her colleague Vivian there!"

Having recovered from herself being bummed out, Bel had clapped her hands together at Cheren's proposition, gleaming all over yet again. How the girl managed to switch between her sentiments so rapidly was a matter beyond comprehension for (y/n).   
N's eyes flapped shut for a brief moment, as though he collected himself, before spreading his arms to address all three of them, expression deadly serious.

"I trust that you will participate in the gym challenge there... But is that really what your Pokémon want? I just heard your Pokémon's voices, they spoke to me. But they didn't complain. Have you enslaved them that much already?"

"Slow down. You're talking too fast." Cheren huffed, before furrowing his brows. "And ... what was that about speaking Pokémon? Are you sure you're fine after that branch hit you?" 

N however didn't reply to that blatant provocation other than with a scoff.  
"So you belong to the lacking ones who cannot hear their voices. ...I pity you. However, as a fellow trainer, I would like to hear your honest thoughts about this speech."  
And Cheren shrugged.  
"Well, I suppose Ghetsis is not entirely wrong. Yet, if the Pokémon have chosen the life accompanying humans, who are we to separate them again?"  
Bel, now uncertain in what to believe in once more sighed, tilting her head this way and that. Her blonde, fluffy hair played around her head and caressed her cheeks as she hummed, struggling to come to a conclusion.

"Uh... I don't know. ...You know, I understand what Ghetsis is saying, but... I don't want to believe- No, I _cannot_ believe that consequent separation is the right thing to do. ...After all, there are Pokémon that have grown to like their humans and see them as partners or friends. Ripping them away from what they know and love... I can't believe that's right!"

For a moment, (y/n) found herself speechless at Bel's ablomb she presented her train of thoughts with. A train of thoughts so very coherent and thoroughly thought through, the girl was impressed. She hadn't expected the happy-go-lucky type of girl Bel to be so concerned with Pokémon ethics. Then again...

"...Over and all, I don't disagree with Ghetsis.   
Yet I believe Pokémon should be allowed to live freely and choose whether they want to spend their lives with humans or not. Such as ripping them away from the humans they've grown to like is wrong, ripping them from their families and friends with a Pokéball and have them smother in the Pokécenter's boxes or hurt themselves in battle is wrong, too.   
People have to stop seeing Pokémon as second tier living beings they can keep like a pet.   
They have thoughts, emotions and a will, just like humans do. And I suspect you wouldn't appreciate if someone else treated you like a lap Lillipup and forced you to throw fists with someone else just because their and your Trainer's gazes met for a split second."

As (y/n) had ended her elaborations, the Pokémon latched to her form brimmed with agreement, while the other three teenagers stared blankly at her. Which was no wonder, the girl guessed, after all, neither of them ever had heard her speak so long about one topic. They only knew her for a few hours, to (y/n)'s defense, yet, even if they had met her right after she moved to Unova, she wouldn't even remotely have talked so much in the two and a half months as that whole day now. Actually, the first month after the incident, (y/n) hadn't even said one word, not even to her friends. At least, none to be heard by human ears.

"And yet you participate in the gym challenge?"

N's inquiry was abound with honest curiosity and had only little of the former bitterness his voice was filled with while addressing Cheren. Which was odd, (y/n) thought, since she deemed Cheren to be more amicable than herself. More amicable to human beings, that is.  
Finding the hole in her chest to grow heavy due to her ideals and values clashing in her head, the girl sighed, casting her gaze away.

"I'd rather not. Yet... I have... reasons."

Becoming the very best in Touko's place and hoping she would be able to see her, wherever she was now... (y/n) didn't like the thought of battling and hurting Pokémon, actually, she detested it with whatever emotion still resided within her empty shell, but... When her friends wanted to battle, and she could only travel the world with being a certified Trainer... (y/n) knew this was not halfway enough to excuse the suffering she would cause, all the injuries... And she hated herself for even taking that path, yet she couldn't help but be selfish there. She could only hope her friends could forgive her someday.

Leave it to us, (y/n)-chan.  
We want to fight for you, (y/n).  
Don't feel bad, alright? We want to help you... And honestly, competing with other Pokémon every now and then is fun, too!

And in choir, their thoughts rang through (y/n)'s head, seemingly reverberating from every corner in town. And the girl couldn't quite hold in the smile as she nuzzled them, whispering to their small forms.

"...Thank you, everyone."

"Huh. So they _want_ to fight for you? ...No. As I see it, as long as Pokémon still are confined in these Pokéballs, they cannot become perfect beings. So I have to change the world for Pokémon, because they are my friends."

With these words and without farewell, N turned around and left, heading onward towards Striaton City. Once he had left, Cheren turned over to both gorls he now was left alone with, blinking.

"Huh... Is he really okay? Well... Anyway, I don't think we have to worry so much. After all, Trainers and Pokémon help each other out!"  
And then, with an explicit look at (y/n), he carried on.  
"...And I'm going on ahead. With a bit of luck I can reach Striaton City and its gym leaders before it gets dark. See you guys later."

"I think I'll stay here overnight. I... have a lot of thinking to do so I'd rather start with a fresh mind tomorrow."

Swiftly, both Cheren and Bel bid their farewells and went off, leaving (y/n) alone on the town plaza. Alone with her friends she now owed even more than her life. Staying just a bit longer in the tranquil, deserted plaza, (y/n) nodded to herself before setting off, too, towards Striaton City.


	7. The First Badge

Even now, after three days of the hardest training she had ever undergone, now that (y/n) was standing in front of the gym, uncertainty reconquered her mind. She was ready, physically at least, to lead her friends to victory, but now that she was standing in front of the red and golden plated door, her confidence crumbled similar to a sand castle in the wind. She knew all the tactics. All the strategies, weak spots to cover up and strengths to play out. She knew the gym leaders specialized on the 'starter' pokémon's types grass, water and fire and she knew that the one strong against the 'starter' that accompanied her, Snivy, would face them with fire type Pokémon. (y/n) was aware of everything necessary to know about a gym before entering it, so much as she was aware that was not an issue of knowledge.

It was one of her beliefs. That, what made her stomach churn and turn itself inside out, what made her muscles go taut upon the strain and tension rippling from the emptiness in her chest out to the tips of her hair, was everything she believed was right contradicting that what she trained for and was about to do. How could she, who swore to never endanger Pokémon and spited Trainers from all her heart, how _dared_ she to wander down the same path? What right did she have to call the Pokémon around her friends if she was just to selfishly use them like a Trainer would?

"Shoo..."

"Kyuu..."

"Mar-mar..."

Only her friends' worried voices coming out as feeble croaks could rip her from her daze, and make her look back into their troubled faces. Naturally, that she was so agitated wouldn't go unnoticed. (y/n) was tempted to slap herself across the face for her thoughtlessness, but she knew if she would let go of her hands, she would turn tails and leave. She couldn't even muster something akin to a smile to reassure them, it contradicted her inner imperative to not lie to her friends.  
So she decided to be honest with them. Crouching down, a sigh escaped her lips as she looked back into three worried, expectantly gazing faces.

"...Sorry, guys, it's just... I don't like the thought of others being hurt. Especially not if it are ones I care about like you three. ...The general thought of forcing you to battle makes me physically ill."

The girl didn't leave her friends any time to react as she squinted her eyes to accompany a wry smile floating upon a comical huff.  
"...Honestly. I feel like I could puke my soul out of my body right now."

But the pathetic attempt to easen up the tension she conveyed over to her friends failed miraculously. As (y/n) dared to take a peek into their faces, they only looked more swayed, concern abounding their big, round eyes following each of the girl's movements. But she really, absolutely had no clue how to remedy that. After all, the sickness she spoke about was real, eating her up alive, just as her ideals' and actions' blades sang thunderously in her head upon their fight.  
Everything she wanted was to protect her friends from harm! There's nothing to be said against this!  
But if everything remained stagnant, she would never get to live up to Touko's ideals... And she just couldn't keep on sitting around doing nothing forever!

And at that, a familiar warmth enveloped her clenched hands, yet the touch was unexpected. So unexpected, (y/n) almost had flinched away, eyes wide in surprise as she stared back at her three friends in front of her. Snivy's leaf like arm, together with Mimikyu's phantomish claws and a clammy, yet comfortable tentacle from Mareanie had enveloped her straining, folded hands whole. And as their skins brushed over hers, she felt confidence flooding over her mind.

We can do this! You helped me out with these humans at Melemele, so this gym challenge is my turn to pay you back!  
We will watch out for one another, like you did since our very first meeting. Don't worry, since you took me in from that breeder, I have grown to protect everyone I love.  
I will do my best, too. You know, we really want to give it our all. For you. So could you give us the freedom to do so?

With their thoughts ringing out in her mind, she felt realization striking like a lightning bolt into her head. But she couldn't say she especially liked what she figured out, making her blood run cold for a few uncomfortable seconds, before she breathed a sigh. Tension fell off her, not with a sense of relief but rather defeat. Her eyes fell shut as she voiced the obvious.  
"So you really do want to fight."  
Affirmatively, her hands were squeezed just a tad tighter. (y/n)'s black hair ruffled to dance over her shoulders as she shook her head.  
"I can't say I approve of that. Yet..."  
Though she didn't want to admit it, determination had taken over and replaced the clashing fronts of her spirit. With a nod, she squeezed the three Pokémon's arms back, standing up to face the gym's door with newfound confidence.  
"If you are ready to fight, so am I. And if this is really your wish, and not some pity action, I will not take that freedom from you."

"Let's do this, everyone!"

The other contestants in the gym were easily defeated. Of course, (y/n) couldn't shake the feeling of guilt as she directed her friends to victory, but the feeling of triumph, how immoral it might be in her eyes, still spread within her and her companions. And no matter how often she tried to remind herself it was wrong, it still conquered most braincells she possessed. Using the remaining ones, she advised every of her opponents to head to the Pokémon Center right after their defeat and before long, mind silenced to a peculiar calm, she stood in front of the Striaton Gym Leader Trio.

"Welcome to the Striaton City Pokémon Gym."

The young, greenhaired man dressed in a waiter's uniform bowed politely at his waist, synchronous with his colleagues in red and blue next to him. The redhaired man to (y/n)'s left nodded energizedly at her.  
"I'm Chili! I light things up with fire-type Pokémon!"  
So that was to be their opponent, (y/n) thought, looking back into the fiercely gleaming eyes of her friends. Sharing a determined nod, their gazes wandered over to the bluehaired man to their right, smiling serenely.  
"I'm a Water-type specialist, and my name is Cress. Pleased to make your acquaintance."  
Last but not least, the man right in front of her clapped his hands together, nodding, too.  
"And my name is Cilan. I like grass-type Pokémon."

Then, apparently unsure how to proceed, Cilan's cheeks flushed upon his eyes darting through the wide arena hall.  
"Um, you see... As for why the three of us, um, are all here is, well, er..."

"Oh, enough! Listen up! The three of us will decide whom you'll battle! It'll be based on the type of the first Pokémon you chose here in Unova!"  
Chili interrupted him, fist flung into the air akin to a cheer. More calmly, Cress nodded, never losing the distant, polite smile on his face.  
"That is indeed the case. And the partner you first chose in Unova was grass type, it seems."  
So, much to the girl's amusement, the trio performed some sort of circular dance to have Chili end up right in front of her, beaming from ear to ear.  
"Ta-da! The Fire-type scorcher Chili--that's me--will be your opponent!"

So that was it. The first trial of many on (y/n)'s journey. She could feel her heart beating as one with the ones of her friends, united towards their common goal. Victory. So that they could travel onward and see more of what Unova had to offer. And that they could rise up to the top.

"We shall not lose."

Calling Snivy back to her side, (y/n) gave Mareanie a nod to swap in, while Chili had to retrieve the unconscious Lillipup from the arena grounds. The battle has been heated. Snivy himself ended up bruised despite (y/n)'s strategy to keep the foe at distance with the vines he could conjure up, so much that he staggered more than actually went to stay by the girl's side. The brief presence of the comforting hand at his head was the promise of a malasada after the battle, as well as her pained smile let on she would rush over to the Pokémon Center with them all right away, after the battle had ended.  
Teeth grinding, Chili stared down at a Pokéball in his hand, before releasing a Pansear from it, eyes narrowing fiercely.

"It's not over yet! One more left! This is where I give it my all!"

The Pansear was overflowing with the same burning passion and determination like his trainer was. A fierce battlecry emitted from the fire Pokémon's throat as he charged into battle, his trainer's fists clenching.

"Give it the best shot you got, Pansear! She's a tough one! Start off with Incinerate!"

Yet the girl didn't plan on letting him have his way. Flinging her arm out, (y/n)'s voice carried steadily over the arena grounds.  
"Dodge it as we trained, Mareanie!"  
Barely escaping the scorching flames beneath her, Mareanie had flung herself into the air. Chili's eyes widened, synchronous to Pansear's, as they stared dumbstruck up at the brutal star Pokémon seemingly floating for a split second. She had spun, like her friend had taught her to, her poisonous spikes pointing right at her opponent. Time seemed to freeze as gravity tugged at Mareanie's form once again, heart pounding in anticipation.

"Pin him to the ground with Poison Sting!"

Her friend's voice rang determinedly as one with the Pokémon's heart. And it brought the exact words the Pokémon needed. Mareanie had her muscles contract, blasting off the poisonous missiles from the Pokémon's form. Three thorns, about as long as a ring finger were hurled out and spun as they caught on the muscles' last commands before dashing free. The spin kept them steady on their way, speeding towards the paralyzed opponent's form. His trainer's eyes gaped open wider upon the warning yelp escaping his throat, flinging his arm out.

"Quick! Dodge it, Pansear!"

But it was too late. The needles dug into the fire Pokémon's fur, scraping his skin upon burying themselves into the carpet. A scream, pained and agonizing, broke free from the victim's throat and (y/n) flinched. This was not the planned outcome... The needles were simply meant to entangle in the hair and not hit him!  
Yet the attack didn't miss its premise. Calling by Pansear's struggle, he was rendered motionless, desperately quivering eyes showcasing the novelty of the situation he found himself in.

"C'mon, Pansear! You can break free, I know you can!"

Yet he couldn't. No matter what encouraging words Chili spew, it didn't change the hopeless situation Pansear found himself in. Mareanie bounced as she reached the floor again, shooting her friend a determined glance. (y/n) gritted her teeth as a broken growl escaped her throat. The plan was halfway playing out the way she wanted it to, yet... She had to end it, now, or else the poison would not only affect the imminent wound.

"You fought bravely, Pansear. Now, Mareanie, blast him with Water Gun!"

Having given Chili an Alolan Antidote for Pansear, he had been baffled at her and her friends. Upon proudly handing her the Trio Badge, he, and his both brothers, had told her they had never seen such a performance ever in their time as gym leaders. It would be amazing how in sync she and her friends appeared, they rambled, and how, much to Chili's dismay, (y/n)'s opponent hadn't stood one single chance. But even now, after having taken care of her friends and sitting in the shade of the Dreamyard ruins, (y/n) couldn't quite find something positive in their words. 

"Praising me for hurting my friends... Are they dumb or something?"

The pencil in (y/n)'s hand now rushed fiercely over the page in her sketchbook, scraping the graphite deep into the paper's fibres. Harsh, black lines defined the edges of the contraption she had been scribbling in the middle of the page. It had taken quite a while to decide on a motive, not because she lacked creativity, but rather that she was overflowing with ideas. So what else could she do but flap open her sketchbook at the last page and let her intuition guide the pencil in her hand? Her full attention was collected upon the figures she was sketching against the pallid white sheet of her sketchbook, her tongue poking out of her mouth a little as she tried to adequately bring the image in front of her inner eye to paper.

With Nurse Joy's kind words upon their departure, (y/n) had fled from the now gradually crowding city to the more remote Dreamyard. The few teenagers hanging there left her and her friends alone, not even so much as acknowledging their presence as she had settled against the concrete of the ruins in the far back. She really couldn't mind less. The grey stone was rough against her back upon leaning against it, resting her sketchbook upon one knee, and only the lively, yet timid sound of playing Pokémon around her reached her ears. Muttering to herself, she now tended to the more delicate parts of the sketch, having to tune down her discontentment just a little to not have edges jut out of the soft curves. 

"Really, how ignorant can people be...? ...Huh, coming along nicely... Just there..."

The sketch was almost done, and yet (y/n) couldn't contain a feeling faintly reminding of excitement bubbling up inside her as she rummaged through her bag, in search of the pencil case where all her colorful pens hid. She remembered having loved coloring her creations, with care and precision, though sometimes she hadn't spilled colour upon the entire piece. Things that piqued her interest were shaded in the colors that had caught her attention in the first place; bright colours, pastel hues, dark pigments, damp and muddied tones-- (y/n) liked them all individually and couldn't wait to put them to use. At least, that was how it used to be, before the incident. Now...  
She shrugged.  
Touching it up a little with colour wouldn't do any harm, would it?

Taking three markers amid her fingers, she popped the caps off with her mouth, before putting the vibrant brims to the paper, and watching in awe as it produced few of the most brilliant and vivid reds, blues and greens she had ever planted her eyes upon. When was the last time she had been able to craft something like this? The result was surely splendid, and a certain warmth enveloped that hole in her chest and making it fluff as she had finished shading her three friends tolling around the Trio Badge in the middle. 

"A-HA! That's where you hid! We found you, Munna!"


	8. Redemption for the Struggling

"A-HA! That's where you hid! We found you, Munna!"

The Pokémon, already breathlessly wheezing from the mad race around and away from these white knight people thought her heart would burst as these words reached her ears. She had to get away. She had to flee, carry on and hide, yet-- her body was frozen in time and drained by exhaustion. Icy currents of the realization of her hopeless situation flooded her system and so, she turned, quivering eyes hushing over her pursuers. She could only retreat a few inches before all power left her like cornered prey. Munna flinched upon the voices rising up again, staring back at the two phantomlike giants towering over her, dread closing its inky claw around her mind upon the devilish gleam in the brilliant smirks of the two humans.

"Come on! Come on! Produce some Dream Mist! And hurry up!"

Their silhouettes drew closer, encircling her so they took away the sun from Munna's vision while she could do nothing else but shink back, trembling as she clenched her eyes shut. A noise similar to a whimper was everything she yet could muster as she braced for impact.  
In these three days of lasting torment and harrassment by those knight people, she had picked up fast how to make it hurt less. Best of all was hiding away in that tiny fissure of the back wall like a Wimpod so that they would not manage to find her alltogether, but if she wasn't fast enough- just like now- all she could do was curl up and pray to Arceus. They had caught her, although Munna had been quiet like a phantom. Oh, and how she cursed her decision to leave hiding to give Musharna a visit that morning...

"....Muuu..."

Her voice wavered, cracking at the edges with unadulterated panic to which her tormentors paid as little heed as to her words. She could sense them close in just further, dropping her entire surroundings in darkness. That was it. That was the day she would leave this world, she was sure of it. Munna felt the thundering palpitations beneath her feeble, pink skin; the skin that had just healed from her last meeting with these knights.

"Ehhh? Didn't you hear me?! Hurry up there!"

A shoe, dirty, filthy but no less agonizing dug into her side- and it hurt so much she wanted to pass out, but at the same time a part of her could feel nothing as hit after hit came in contact with her frail body. She was kicked around as a living football and each impact broke terrified, stifled squeaks from her as she slowly but surely felt her form turning to mush. It sure wouldn't take much longer until she was entirely liquified at the repetitive hits all over her body and she came to wonder... Would she, liquified, just mix with the dirt on these filthy people's boots? Or would she go elsewhere, like, join Reshiram, Kyurem and Zekrom in their slumber, in hope to be reborn in an ideal world?

"What are you doing?! Stop hurting this innocent Pokémon!"

"Knock it off that instant!"

And then, just like the sun coming out from underneath a blanket of clouds, it all stopped.

(y/n)'s voice was a low growl compared to Bel's despaired squeaking as she bared her teeth, confronting the both 'knights' in white uniform. Looking from their point of view, one wouldn't have noticed she was baffled at the entry of the blonde girl next to her. Pure hatred, unclouded by her usual emotionless facade emanated in waves from the snarl painted in her face, so much it visibly startled Bel for a second, before she, too, whirled back around to the white knights, clutching her chest.

"Just who are you?!"

Both figures turned their way, brows knitted together in discontentment upon the interruption as well as bemusement upon Bel's question. The 'P'-Emblems on their chests gleamed in the midday's sunlight as they hummed, arching a brow at the two girls across from them.

"Are you referring to us? We're Team Plasma. We battle day and night to free Pokémon from foolish humans!"

A scoff flung out from (y/n)'s mouth served as a brief interuption before the female Team Plasma Grunt spoke up.

"And what we are doing? The Pokémon Munna and Musharna emit a mysterious vapor called Dream Mist, which shows people's dreams. We are going to use this to show people our dream and make them want to release their Pokémon. We'll show them dreams to convince their hearts of the good of our cause."

Bel's face scrunched upon struggling to follow their logic.  
"You're kicking this Pokémon to make it produce that Dream Mist... to help Pokémon?! What the-"

"Bel."

The girl looked over to her only to see a shaking head and narrowed eyes. These people weren't set out on helping Pokémon. If they were, they wouldn't go so far as to hurt them on purpose. Or hunt them down like they had with Zorua and, taking what they said into record, Munna. No, (y/n) might not know their true motive, but hurting and scaring Pokémon while pretending to help them was a degree of perversity that she couldn't tolerate. They crossed that one specific line... May Arceus be merciful with their souls.

"What's with these faces? We might be Pokémon Trainers, too, but we're fighting for a different reason. Liberating the Pokémon of other Trainers defeated in battle only contributes to our goal of absolute freedom." They each brandished their Pokéballs with menacing grins painted on their faces, planting their feet into the ground.  
"So how about we rescue your Pokémon next?"

(y/n) noticed the anger bubbling up from all sides surrounding them, all in front her three friends that had now found them, too. They were ready to fight once again, to fend off these villains at the risk of their own health. Dismay rose up to tower like a Behemoth over the both oblivious Team Plasma Goons, ready to crash over them that they might never be seen again, but halted at one simple sign. (y/n) had lifted her hand, sending her emotions outward to every Pokémon nearby.

Do not interfere. I will not allow any more harm done to Pokémon. I'll handle this.

Bel couldn't do much else but blink at her new friend with the lifted hand. She was trembling upon the singing tension in the air, and the pained whimpers emanating from Munna's maltreated, crying form slumped to the floor tore a hole deep into Bel's heart, yet she had no idea what to do. All she could was stare back at her friend, pierce her with a searching glance and glower at these Team Plasma freaks still standing far too close to Munna than that she could have rushed over and tend to its wounds.

"(y/n), what should-"

The girl's eyes widened as her friend's silhouette became a blur, paralyzing her for a split-second. (y/n) had dashed forward, placing herself in the way between the both Team Plasma People and the hurt Pokémon, arms spread widely.

"Fight."

Though she knew it was hopeless for herself alone. It was two against one, and (y/n) couldn't quite decorate herself with any hand to hand combat accomplishments upon that day. Yet she had to do something, and that fast. Munna's time was running out, and telling by the wounds she had suffered, that at a rapid pace. And losing a Pokémon like that, while just standing nearby, would be nothing she ever could forgive herself. So she planted her feet into the ground, eyes narrowing to slits. If these imbeciles wanted someone to beat up, she would not be moved.

"You wanna fight without Pokémon against our Pokémon?! Alone? Are you tired of life or something?!"

The female idiot still had the decency to ask, while her male colleague just shrugged, releasing a Patrat from the contraption with that wide grin once again.

"Doesn't make a difference. Everyone opposing Team Plasma's ideals shall be crushed! Patrat, use Tackle and show this girl and that Pokémon the truth of our cause!"

Gritting her teeth, the girl braced for the impact only to have the hole in her chest give out for a split second. A blonde fluff had thrown herself in front of her, arms spread widely, stopping the Pokémon's attack just before it could have hit either three of them. (y/n) found herself blinking dumbly at Bel who now came to stand beside (y/n), flinging determined words towards these Team Plasma Jokes.

"I won't let you hurt (y/n) or Munna!"

Determined as her words were, and fiercely that her green eyes burned, after having gotten a hold of herself, (y/n) could see the slight tremble in the blonde girl's fingers. She was scared to be hurt herself... But she still stood protectively in front of the Pokémon, next to her. Something told her Bel would not be moved either, and that filled (y/n), aside bafflement, with a tiny sense of acknowledgement towards that girl. Normal, cowardly humans wouldn't even so much as care as to endanger themselves for a Pokémon...

" _Scram_."

(y/n) had stepped up a tiny bit to stand on one level with Bel, and countered her bewildered glance with a determined nod and an inkling of a smile. This tiny gesture alone send sensations of warmth and burning tenaciousy rippling through the blonde's system, hope blossoming in the depths of her heart. They stood united against Team Plasma, forming one impenetrable fortress of sheer will shielding the hurt Pokémon at their backs. And for that one moment, Bel was certain nothing could bring them down and defeat them.

"That's right! Pick on somebody your size!"

The both Team Plasma Grunts found themselves struck with a mutual sense of bemusement, helplessly staggering a few steps backwards. It sure was rare to see a duo of teenagers standing up against a foe they could never win against, yet it was even rarer to see the foe share a mutual sense of alarm when looking at said teenagers. It took a tiny bit until they had regained their composure and the female Team Plasma person released a Purrloin from her Pokéball, facing off both 'unarmed' teenagers.

"Ehhh? Now, what's that, another kid tired of her life? Beat some sense into them, Purrloin!"

"Just what are you two doing, goofing off?"

The low, liting voice made Purrloin and his trainer freeze, head turning towards the tall, greenhaired figure that had emerged out of nowhere to their left. With that cloak and the red eyepatch, (y/n) could identify him as Ghetsis, the leader guy king derivate of Team Plasma having held a speech in Accumula Town. But she was no less struck with confusion. Where did that guy suddenly come from?

"We, Team Plasma, shall separate Pokémon from foolish people!"

A second Ghetsis popped up into existance to their right, his voice even more ferocious than before. And while her opponents stood like confused, yet well-trained Herdiers between both leaders, which did have some kind of placation to it with their former cockyness, (y/n) began to understand what that was about. She could sense a powerful Pokémon's presence behind a broken down wall in the far back, filled with the wish to protect. Which meant, the both leaders rounding the two Team Plasma Grunts like predators encircing their prey before merging into one were...

"If you cannot fulfill your duties..."

The male grunt recoiled as though he had been shot, panicked eyes locking with the ones of his colleague in search for some kind of grounding. Yet he was only greeted with the same uneasiness and alarm he felt boiling within himself.

"Th-This isn't... Master Ghetsis when he is gathering followers... Or Master Ghetsis when he is trying to manipulate people's thinking with speeches..."

"N-no, this is Master Ghetsis when a plan has failed and he is about to issue punishment!"

'Ghetsis' glared at them both, his expression relentless and hard, set out on terrible punishment. One could only ponder what twisted ideas were swirling around behind his slightly wrinkling skin of his forehead... But it surely weren't any peaceful visions where he would let these two off the hook.

"Shoot, let's hurry and say we're sorry!"

And so, they scurried away, nearly falling and toppling over themselves at their hasty exit. (y/n) watched with acute eyes until they were completely gone from her sight, before she whipped around and dropped to the floor next to the rattlingly breathing Munna. She barely noticed Bel having done the same as her experienced eyes wandered over the various concussions on the pale pink skin of the Pokémon, and the longer she examined Munna, the harsher shadows danced over her face, painted by her furrowing brows knitting together closer and closer. 

"Damn!", it escaped her clenched teeth as a hiss and her fingers began trembling helplessly over the hurt Pokémon's form. Munna wouldn't make it through them carrying her to the Pokémon Center, her internal bleeding was too harsh. And without her bag, (y/n) couldn't do anything for her. She had abandoned in the corner she had sat and drawn as she had sensed pain and dashed over here. If only she had been a bit faster, Munna wouldn't be-

"What? What's wrong, (y/n)? How is it with Munna? Will it make it?"

The horror in Bel's voice was like a low punch to (y/n)'s gut and she forcibly had to rip her gaze away from the seething Pokémon to be able to weakly shake her head.  
"I... Without my bag, I cannot- She will-"  
The feeble croak in place of her voice broke away just there, at the same time as Bel's hands clasped over her mouth, tears abounding her eyes.  
"Munna will... die...?"

No. (y/n) couldn't accept that. There had to be something she could do... But if she now went to search her bag... (y/n) wasn't as familiar with the stamina of Unovan Pokémon as that she would be willing to take that risk. Yet still... She would no longer be worthy of her friends if she gave this Munna's life up so easily!  
Slapping her hands onto her cheeks, (y/n) snapped out of the initial shock, shaking her head once more, fiercely as though embarking onto a battlefield.

"Not as long as I still have a word in this! What do you have in your berry pouch, Bel?"

The girl flinched, taken aback by the sudden fighting spirit, yet hurried to pour out the insides of the bag she always carried with her and handed (y/n) a small, yellow purse. She poured it out, too, and tumbling out of it were, much to (y/n)'s rising hopes, a Lum Berry, two Oran Berries and a Sitrus Berry. 

"I-Is there anything you can do? And or I can do to help?"

The girl didn't answer, and instead rolled up her sleeves, gathered the berries in a fabric tissue that had fallen out of Bel's bag as well and shoved them into the other girl's hands. Yes, she could do something, now, she could. But she would need lots of help to make that work.  
"Crush these and squeeze their juice into some kind of container. Make sure to retrieve any drop of juice, we'll need it all. And don't toss the squashed remnants."  
Bel blinked at (y/n) for a few, stupid moments as she struggled to follow her fast-paced commands, yet before (y/n) got to comment on that, she had jumped to her feet.  
"Y-yes, of course!"

And once Bel had scurried away, (y/n) took a deep breath, channelling and focusing her entire concentration on her emotions. Only having Bel to help would not be enough to save Munna, so she had to mobilize greater forces... No matter the cost for herself. She only had done this once before, in Alola, and it had been devastating. ...Yet, if it could save the Pokémon in front of her, this was more than worth it.  
(y/n) closed her eyes to tune out any possible visual distractions, and her breathing calmed to come in sync with those of the Pokémon around her. Though they were in hiding, the girl could sense their presence as individual, shy bubbles of emotion. Those closest by were panicking and worrying about Munna, an upset to ripple through the whole Dreamyard. Emptying her lungs for concentration, (y/n) reached for that spreading, infecting emotion, and with her eyes flapping open she infused it with her own wish.

"Come, thee Pokémon and aid me! For my feelings and yours art one, heed my call!"

Though her eyes were open, she couldn't see anything quite clearly. But she could hear, and sense, the rumble going through the whole Dreamyard, rustling the high grass, pounding against the stone floor to gather around her. They were here. Each Pokémon residing in the Dreamyard was connected with the hole in (y/n)'s chest similarly to a thread of fate, all pounding in unison.

"My friends... Mimikyu, Snivy and Mareanie, please gather my bag and bring it here."  
The girl had barely received their affirmation as she began distributing orders among the other Pokémon.  
"Munna and Musharna, please focus your psychic energy and show the hurt Munna a calming, happy dream. She must not be afraid."  
A ripple went through the crowd that had gathered around the girl to have all resident Psycho Pokémon concentrate on one place and commence their assigned task, while (y/n) turned to the next Pokémon group.  
"Patrat and Watchog, please search the surrounding forest for Leppa Berries. I know they are terribly rare, but we will need about 5 ripe ones."

A collective nod went through the Pokémon masses and they dashed off, cutting the crowd around (y/n) roughly in half.  
"Purrloin and Liepard, please assist Bel, the blonde girl with green hat, and escort her here once she has finished her task."  
About a quarter of the Pokémon crowd rushed off into Bel's direction. Blackness began to lick at the edges of the girl's vision, yet she had to push that aside. Even though a headache came screaming behind her forehead, hammering against her temples with every heartbeat, (y/n) had to keep going.

"...Lillipup and Herdier, please hold off humans from this place. Munna will need tranquility to heal properly."

Not to speak of (y/n) needing the tranquility. If there would be just one distraction, her connection would shatter and she wouldn't be able to keep herself conscious anymore. And after the dog Pokémon had left, only one group was still left.  
"Audino, each of you who knows Heal, to me. The others, please join a group of your choice."  
With the disappearance of few of the remaining Pokémon around her, (y/n) noticed the hurried patting of Pokémon feet coming her way. It were her companions arriving with her bag, and most importantly, with the bandages that were inside it.

"Thank you, my friends. Now... I know you did much, yet... May I ask you for one more favour?"

A scoff was the sole response the girl got before they settled around her. She didn't even have to voice her request, they knew exactly what she needed: To stay awake. Which meant, if necessary, Mareanie would splash water in her face, Mimikyu would tickle her while Snivy would try and grow some energizing herbs in the soil nearby. Sending gratefulness over the threads connecting her emotions with theirs, (y/n) then turned back at the Munna lying in front of her. Though exhaustion and the screeching headache were short from overpowering her, she closed her eyes yet again to focus on Munna's weakening energies.

The Pokémon was scared, though much less than it used to be now that she was in that dream. Munna was afraid of Team Plasma, of tall humans clouding the sun, and of what was to come if her life would find an end. (y/n) came across an inkling of comfort around that corner, at the knowledge that Munna was surrounded by her friends and family, and the girl reinforced that feeling to soothe Munna's mind.  
You will not die here.  
Your friends, family, neighbours, Bel and I will do everything we can to help you.  
Please, keep on fighting.  
Don't give up yet, Munna!

"I- I have the juice and squashed berrie- Wh-Whoa, what the-"

(y/n)'s eyes flapped open and found Bel's bewildered form surrounded by dozen... no nearly hundreds of Purrloin and Liepard, gaping at all the Pokémon surrounding (y/n). She stretched out her hands to accept the juice and berries neatly separated in two, carved wooden bowls, while beckoning the blonde girl down to her in tire, gesturing to the cotton pads she had placed next to the bandages.

"Distribute the mushed berries evenly on the pads."

(y/n) had not the patience, nor the crayons to explain now, and even less time on top of that. Luckily for her, Bel seemed to understand and followed her orders with not one word of complaint. Kneading her fingers to fight the numbness coming to cloud her consciousness, (y/n) once again turned back to her patient, taking a deep breath for the upcoming strain.  
"Musharna, please use Psychokinesis to lift Munna off the floor a bit."  
A weak shimmering glow of psychic energy enveloped the heap in front of the girl, raising it upright. Focusing to keep her hands from trembling and her eyes open, (y/n) brought the juice bowl to Munna's lips and instilled the liquid into the Pokémon's weak form with trained steps. She had done this a dozen of times back in Alola, yet had she never been nearly as exerted that her limbs felt heavy as steel. And her patient had never been in such a bad condition before. She only hoped her natural medicine would help her so much they would be able to bring her to Nurse Joy later.  
"...Once the ...nutrients are in her system, please use Heal, Audino."

The Pokémons' abilities would provide a kick to Munna's system, at least so in theory. Through that, the berries' potency would be multiplied by roughly 10, perhaps just enough to take care of the internal wounds. And with the Leppa Berries after she had waken up, Munna should be strong enough yet again to float on her own.  
Hooded, yet attentive eyes studied the Pokémon's response to the treatment, fists clenched as they didn't notice any ever so tiny budging. It had to work... (y/n) couldn't be late, she only had-

A tremble went through her patient's whole form and the glowing around her intensified. Her pallid pink skin gradually turned more and more peachy and the violet flowers upon them lost their damp and dull greyish hues to replace them with vivid, almost sparklingly deep purple pigments. Munna's spirit was returning into her form, (y/n) realized, and her shoulders slumped ever so little upon that first victory. The girl couldn't say for sure yet, how well the Pokémon actually responded to the treatment. For that, she simply knew too little about Unovan Pokémon, however, with the emotions emanating from the hurt form strengthening, (y/n) allowed herself to hope for the best.

But alas, that moment of relief was short-lived. Something broke through her sternum and impaled the worn-out soul, her eyes bulging wide as she coughed out in anguish. (y/n) had slumped over, one hand clawing into the grass to compensate the pain that painted her sight scarlet, that crushed her skull from inside out she wasn't even able to wonder if it would limn the lively green around her with crimson. Agony's deafening screeches drowned out any thought in her mind, she barely even noticed her other hand clutching her chest in the pitiful attempt to soothe the piercing woe.

"(y/n)! (y/n), what's wrong?! (y/n)!!" 

Only the clatter of wood on concrete and clumsy, unsure hands grabbing her by her shoulders could shake the girl back into the world of the living. Bel had dropped the wooden bowl in her frenzied worry and leapt towards (y/n), who drove her hands away, deep chasms emerging between her two brows.

"...Hands off me. Concentrate on Munna, damn it!"

Bel flinched at the harsh tone in (y/n)'s voice. Her icy blue eyes were narrowed on her, piercing her through the turmoil churning them and the pain straining them, to glare right at her bare soul. She was looking at her with such intensity Bel would have never thought was possible with the frozen, closed off outerior (y/n) preserved herself. And for that one moment, she was intimidated by the unfathomable new friend she had made three days ago. Hands dropping back to her side, Bel scooted over to give sight to the pads she had worked upon.

"Uh, I've finished. What should I-"

The arm that had been supporting (y/n)'s weight folded powerlessly, making her sag to one side. Had she really already reached her limit...? She couldn't, Munna still wasn't well enough... Yet her body striked. No matter how much she wanted, (y/n) couldn't push herself just any further. She couldn't even muster enough strength to sit up straight. Not even with the help of her three friends that had rushed to her aid, and whose worry tore even harsher chasms into the girl's chest.

"...Do you know... how to apply bandages properly...?"

Though the blackness was now eating up her vision, and her mind was suspended in some hazy fog, (y/n) believed so see the schemic silhouette of a nodding Bel. Breathing out in relief, (y/n) felt tons slipping off her shoulders.  
"...Good. Cover Munna with... the berry pads and bandage her. ...When she wakes, ...feed her the Leppa berries ... the Patrat and Watchog will bring here..."  
She could just mumble a few last pieces of advice before her world was knocked black.


	9. Rehabilitation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, everyone! :D

Compared to Accumula Town, Nacrene City was overflowing with charm. The old warehouses finding new purpose as appartments, the rustic café next to the grand museum on its main street, why even the ochre stones hugging the abandoned railway at the south of the city, everything had an unique note to it. A middle-aged man played the accordeon on the café's terrace as (y/n) passed, and as far as she could judge, the harmonies he played fit perfectly to the ambience the town was setting. She caught herself tapping the rhythm with her right foot as she stood there, simply listening and taking her surroundings in. The calm, jazzy melody carried her gaze over the wooden facades of countless warehouses, while steam rising up from the cup of tea in her hands tickled her nose with the piquant aroma of various mixing herbs. It was late afternoon, the time even small citys like dullish Striaton would burst with people on the streets, yet here, it was rare to see anyone outside. Taken tourists like herself or that remarkably talented accordionist aside, the city was pleasantly unattended. Residents rather spent their time inside their homes, the museum or near Pinwheel Forest, going hiking or steeling themselves and the Pokémon they train. Though (y/n) couldn't say she liked the latter, that there were so little people in this charming city did soothe her mind a bit. Like that, at least, she was able to capture the city in a drawing without any visual annoyances.

And glancing back at her sketchbook resting idly on the wooden table, she did think she portrayed the city quite well. Taking a look around town, one felt like sitting in a cosy café, the decent aroma of coffee mingling with the one of dark chocolate, the faint ringing of the shop bell whenever a new customer opened the door; and this accordionist playing his nostalgic, soothing song laying over your senses to calm whatever stormy thoughts upset your mind. Not even the colourful Pokémon Center felt out of place here. To her, this sleepy, yet stylish town became, shortly after the Dreamyard next to Striaton City, one of her so far favourite places in Unova.

"Here I am with the cake!"

Turning her head, (y/n)'s gaze followed Bel who just had shouldered the red door of the café open and was beaming from ear to ear. In her both hands, she carried each one plate with a slice of yet steaming hot chocolate cake with diced cinnamon apple sprinkled within, fitting to the cold season. The girl accepted the cake with a quiet mumble as a thanks, taking one forkful of the fluffy, heavenly poem of a baked good to avoid having to talk. Ever since she had been out cold after having taken care of Munna, Bel had refused to leave her side, determined to 'pay' her 'back' to use the blonde's words. Apparently, she wanted to repay (y/n)'s effort with healing Munna; the same Munna tolling around in the small patch of greenery behind the terrace with Mareanie, Mimikyu, Snivy and Oshawott; and as she proposed inviting (y/n) for cake and tea, she couldn't really say no. What reason would anyone have to turn down free cake?

"You know... What you did in the Dreamyard back then was... hella impressive. You really have a way with Pokémon, don'tcha?"

Bel's smile was kind and not nearly as annoying as it was the day (y/n) had first met her. She was brimming with obvious curiosity just like back then, actually, one could read any feeling that girl had right on her face, but (y/n) found herself not so much bothered by it anymore. The week of her constantly swirring around her apparently had (y/n) grow accustomed to Bel's energic self that she resigned being bothered and kind of made her reconsider her opinion of her. As Bel had told her, with (y/n)'s elaborations after that Team Plasma speech, she had decided to abstain from using Pokéballs until she had found the right way for herself. She would try to follow (y/n)'s example, she had rambled, to have her Pokémon friends accompany her free-willedly and not because she tore them away from their habitat. And that Munna chose to stick with her; the Psycho Pokémon had grown close with her very quickly; only encouraged that path Bel had chosen.

"I guess you can say that."

(y/n) took another sip of her tea, tracing the steams path up into the clouded autumn sky. It was considerably cold, even for that season. So having the cinnamon and the herb tea flannel the warmth just so much it was nice and cozy outside contributed to (y/n)'s calm. It was funny, she didn't even particularly mind Bel's presence like that. A chilly breeze played around her hair and tickled her skin as she turned back to Bel, who bashfully poked her fork around in her cake, not quite meeting (y/n)'s eye.

"...Well, you see... When Cheren and I first met you, we thought you wouldn't like us. You were so closed-off and looked so sad all the time... A-Ah, of course that's no bad thing! I just... I wanted to say..."

The girl swallowed hard as though she had to gather all her guts together to voice the thoughts that usually spilled the easiest from her mouth. In the brief silence that had risen up, (y/n) felt her brows arching at the girl fiddling nervously with the cutlery in her hand. She was tempted to ask what Bel wanted to say, yet just at the moment she opened her mouth, the sparkling green eyes and from the cold rosy lips of the girl across from her smiled brightly at her.

"You're really nice to be around with, (y/n)!"

Again such hollow words. Actually, the girl had been halfway expecting them, yet... There was something in her voice that didn't allow (y/n) to push her words aside just that easily. Maybe it was the delicious cake matching ineffably with the tea's relish that threw her off. Or it was the warm tone in the back notes. Whatever it was, (y/n) got the feeling Bel thought she meant the words she had just so prematurely thrown at (y/n)'s head. Yet that couldn't be right, Bel didn't even come close to knowing her. But then why did that sound so sincere?

"...I just thought I'd tell you, because... Well. I went out on this journey to find my right way and make lots of new friends all over Unova. I want us to become great friends over this adventure!"

As (y/n) blinked wordlessly back at her, Bel's wide grin was all over the place, shining like an own little sun in the chilly autumn afternoon. Friends? Coming from her, that word sounded foreign to (y/n)'s ears. She and Bel... friends? The thought was absurd. Aside from her sister and Pokémon, (y/n) never had had friends. And it wasn't like she needed any, anyway. She was perfectly fine on her own, surrounded by Pokémon friends who always understood her and who had always acknowledged and respected her as an equal. Bel, however... She still was determined to stay a trainer, even though she abstained from Pokéballs and most battles. Then again, she did care about the wellbeing of Pokémon... (y/n) chose to view her as a little less ignorant than the rest.

"Hm."

(y/n) wasn't too keen of having Bel swirling around her like a hyperactive Pachirisu all the time and she yet decisively doubted Bel really got her. But her company wasn't pure torture like the one of any other human, at least now not anymore. Perhaps that was just because she gave up, there was no way to tell. 

"Thanks for the cake."

"Ahaha, you're totally welcome!"

Bel knew she wouldn't get anything else of kind words from the girl across from her. And she absolutely didn't mind. She had picked that up in the week she had taken care of her after (y/n) had passed out in the Dreamyard... Bel yet wasn't entirely able to understand what actually happened there, not even after (y/n) had explained it, twice. It just rang pretty surreal in Bel's ears as (y/n) told her she could connect her mind to those of Pokémon, feel their emotions and sometimes hear their thoughts. The girl said she could use that connection to let Pokémon hear her thoughts and wishes, too, and if drawn out to the extreme, even manipulate Pokémons' sentiments so far they would follow any order coming from her. In theory, she had added, visibly disgusted by the idea of ever doing that. 

The problem of that ability was that, (y/n) said, if she reached out for masses of Pokémon for a longer period of time like she did in the Dreamyard, it would deplete her energy ressources so harshly it drained her health, too. Whether that heart cramp she had actually was a heart attack due to the strain, she either couldn't or didn't want to answer. And after that question, she had stopped talking for the rest of the day back then.

But that hadn't stopped Bel to develop quite the liking for that peculiar, closed off girl with the cold facade. She knew exactly there was a kind and caring person hidden behind that enormous wall (y/n) had deliberately constructed around herself, even though she tried so hard to drive Bel away. Her heart for her Pokémon friends had given it away. And Bel was determined not to give up until (y/n), Cheren and her were the bestest of best friends in the whole wide world, no matter how often she would crash against that wall.

It was just as (y/n) had finished both cake and tea, Bel's gaze grazed the time display on her Xtransceiver and metal clattered onto porcelain. (y/n) had jumped at Bel's sudden outburst in which she had dropped her fork and frantic hands began clawing her short, fluffy blonde hair.

"Oh, oh nooo! I'm gonna be totally late for the meetup with Cheren on Route 3!!"

And here (y/n) had thought a huge disaster had happened. With a sigh of resignation, the girl's shoulders dropped back into their relaxed position as she watched Bel scrambling to gather everything together in slight amusement. In her frenzy, the girl had almost dropped the crockery and cutlery as she rushed in a mad hurry towards and through the café door to pay up. (y/n) let a scoff pass by her lips as she reached out to stuff her sketchbook back into her bag yet again. Bel surely was a force to be reckoned with.

The café door burst open and (y/n) only caught a glimpse of a blonde fluff rushing past her to gather her bag, Munna and Oshawott, before that very same blur came to a screeching halt right in front of her. Deep green eyes briefly locked with hers, before Bel folded at her waist in an abrupt bow, enveloping one of (y/n)'s frigid hands with her own.

"I'm so sorry! Next time I make sure not to have to take off so fast, I promise! But now I gotta go!"

Flashing her a brilliant, apologetic smile, Bel dashed off with such speed (y/n) wondered whether it even was human anymore. Through the dust clouds billowing on the way the girl had taken, (y/n) was left blinking stunnedly, following her with her eyes. And she believed, although only faintly, echoing from the wooden warehouses, to have heard Bel shouting something back at her before she completely disappeared into the gate to Route 3.

"I'm looking forward to our next encounter! I'll see you around, (y/n)!!"

With another sigh and a shake of her head, (y/n) heaved her bag over her shoulders once again. She probably should get going, too. There certainly was a lot to see around town, and (y/n) had resolved to find the most beautiful places in all of Unova, after all. Thus, to her relief, there was a lot of exploring to do before she and her friends had to tackle the next gym to be allowed further onward.

"Kyu."  
Mimikyu huffed as he propelled himself onto the table, shaking his head at the already dissolving plumes of dust Bel had left behind. (y/n) couldn't help but arch a brow at the ambiguity in his emotions.  
"Yeah, she sure is weird. I can't claim to understand her either."

"Mar-Mar!!"  
Following her demands showing by batting against her shins, (y/n) lifted Mareanie up to let her rest on her head like usually. Though she found the mocking aura radiating from the pale blue Pokémon to be rather confusing as she settled into her hair, chuckling lowly to herself.  
"What's so funny, Mareanie? I remember a certain Pyukumuku who threw you off similarly, my dear. So what are you mocking me for?"

Yet Mareanie didn't answer. Or, if she did, then in a way (y/n) couldn't understand. She just kept on chuckling. (y/n) was tempted to discuss that whole thing out until Snivy's emotions rang inside her mind. She whipped around, her heart had skipped a beat in horror as she dove down, peering into the bush he was hiding in. Snivy was afraid, she could tell so much, but not the reason. And with him hiding away...

"Snivy? What's wrong, Snivy?"

Something glew behind the thick foliage and a weak whimper reached (y/n)'s ears, and she felt how pure anxiety poured out of the hole in her chest to thunder against her sternum. Quivering eyes searched for her friend while she pried the leaves away with trembling hands. She could sense that fear and uncertainity bubbling up from behind the veil of foliage ripping her very existence apart.

"Hey! Snivy, can you hear me? Please answer, Snivy!"

Snivy couldn't help but flinch away from the sound of her voice, retreating further into the shadows cast by those leaves. He knew it was stupid, she had given him absolutely no reason to worry or be afraid of it, yet... Snivy couldn't help it, his tiny heart thwacked and drummed an even more erratic rhythm. He had been traveling with this girl for ten days now, and he knew he had found _the_ human for himself with her. She was loving and caring, always listened, always helped out when Pokémon had problems. In fact, he liked her so much he had resolved to never leave her side ever again, although she didn't always share her feelings with him. She was unique and wonderful and always so tolerant, if not with humans then with his kind, and her clumsy helplessness in interaction with other humans was more endearing and amusing than anything he had had with the professor or these curious children that occasionally had come to pay his friends and him a visit.

Yet... As he was playing around with Mareanie, Mimikyu, Munna and Oshawott, he could sense the beginning. It first was faint, his fingertips began tingling out of nowhere. Naturally, he first pushed it aside, no way it could be _it_ , what the Professor had always so excitedly spoken about. But as the prickling sensation spread over his whole body and a peculiar warmth rose up to burn within his chest, he wasn't so sure anymore. He had only been training for, he didn't know, 6 days? and now he should already...? The Professor had always said that if Pokémon grew stronger with a competent trainer they cared about, evolving would come naturally. But what was if (y/n) wouldn't like him anymore once he was all changed? What if his new form wouldn't fit in with her anymore...?   
What was he even worrying about, Snivy was sure there was no way she would abandon him just as easily.  
...No, he really was not fucking sure at all. She only knew him for ten days! Such a rapid change could destroy everything! Maybe he'd grow so tall that she'd become scared, or that she couldn't or wouldn't want to wrap her arms around him anymore or he'd grow so ugly that she could not bear to cast a second look at him...

"Y-You're panicking- I- Why are you panicking? Snivy, where are you? Let me help you, please!"

His fear was eating him up alive, but the pure amount of worry and terror in (y/n)'s voice calling out for him broke his heart in two. He couldn't just keep hiding... He didn't want her to hurt so much when he was only afraid! So he, still trembling, trotted towards the pale, delicate hands now covered in scratches by the branches they had shoved aside, and just like the day they had first met, if a lot meeker, curled his leafy, glowing arm around (y/n)'s finger's stretched out to him.

(y/n) felt tons of weight drop from her shoulders as Snivy's hand brushed hers and allowed her to guide the grass Pokémon out of the bush. And as Snivy's familiar form now stood glowing in front of her, the pieces clicked together in her mind upon the gasp that escaped her throat. He adamantly averted his gaze and had only reluctantly followed (y/n)'s lead out of the protection of the leaves, so that he at first couldn't see the warm, almost brillant smile playing around the corners of (y/n)'s mouth. Only as a steady finger turned his glowing snoot to face her, somehow, all tension slipped off him.

"So that's why. Just so you know, there is no need to be afraid of becoming an adult. You're my friend, no matter what."

Her warm words only flanneled the heat in his chest, sizzling flames now spreading throughout Snivy's entire being and burning away his initial fear. He really had had no reason, he now realized with his selfconsciousness painting a guilty smile on his face. Snivy had not meant to worry her so much. And now that he felt her sincerity for himself, he had no reason to suppress his evolution anymore. With the resistance gone, Snivy let his hand slip from his friend's and took a step backwards, welcoming the change with open arms.

Though she had been living with Pokémon for so long and had seen countless evolutions in the Pokémon Center she had helped out in, (y/n) couldn't help but stare in awe as her friend transformed. His whole proportions shifted and he grew, budding up like a graceful flower seeking the sunlight. It was ravishing.   
And even after the glowing dissipated and Servine now expectantly met her gaze, she barely got anything else out but another smile.

"You're... amazing, Servine."

The grass Pokémon smiled warmly at her shaken-up form, nodding gleefully at the compliments both Mareanie and Mimikyu flung his way. It seemed like he really, really had had no reason to fall in such a frenzy, after all.

"I agree. But (y/n), Servine said he'd like if you called him Ivy. Or Sylvain."

Somehow, (y/n) managed not to flinch at the familiar, mellow voice right behind her. She first was tempted to tell him off, yet, as she felt approval radiating from the freshly evolved Servine in front of her, she couldn't really bring herself to it. Raising up from the crouch, she stood up to full length before turning to face the greenhaired male.

"I see. I didn't think I'd run into you again, N."


	10. United Towards A Common Goal

Though (y/n)'s words might be considered harsh, they were more laden with genuine surprise. She really hadn't expected to meet N again after his swift exit without goodbye 10 days ago in Accumula. After all, his temper appeared a tiny bit heated back then and (y/n) almost had been sure he would not want to speak with her afterwards. They did have different views on the matter of freedom and just treatment of Pokémon, after all.   
But here he was, smiling warmly once again, green eyes squinting guiltily as the girl's ice blue ones locked with his and a decent warmth bouncing off his cheeks as he huffed.

"Uh, well... To be honest, I have been searching for you for quite a while now. I guess I'm quite lucky to run into you like this."

(y/n) knew what he had said, she heard it word by word, yet... She couldn't claim to even come close to grasping their meaning. N had been searching for her? Why should he be searching for her? She was left blinking profusedly, once, twice, even a third time until N chose to relieve her from her confusion. He shrugged, his smile turning but a bit brighter as he vaguely gestured into the direction where Striaton City was.

"When I tried to visit the Dreamyard, a pack of Lillipups and Herdiers warded me off. They said they should keep watch no one enters until Munna has recovered and woken up... And they were afraid something had happened to you, who was treating Munna, since they couldn't feel your presence anymore."  
His gaze trailed off with a sigh, his brows pinching dissatisfiedly before his glistening orbs found hers again, and for a moment, (y/n) believed to see worry flickering over his face as he spoke up again.

"I was concerned, so I stuck around a bit longer until I could speak with an Audino coming from inside the Dreamyard ruins. He said the Munna was healing now, but you had collapsed and your blonde companion has fallen into a mindless frenzy trying to wake you up. As it was late and the Dreamyard still was locked off, I chose to stay at the Pokémon Center for the night, but when I came to check the next day, there was no trace of you, that Bel or the hurt Munna."

Somehow, this clarification didn't help (y/n) out at all. Naturally she understood he would be concerned about Munna's wellbeing, the way he appeared to care about Zorua and his view on Pokémon made it evident he was not the average trainer or human to find. He might even be less ignorant than Bel, now that she had abstained from using Pokéballs, yet (y/n) was quick to ban that thought from her mind.   
Even if he was, that had nothing to do with her, had it? He was nothing but another one of Bel's kind, if less annoying, yet still using the same hollowness and the same faked nice words, right? He didn't actually care about her.  
...Yet then again, (y/n) found herself faltering again. When that was right, how could he look so concerned upon her? And even if he did care, why did he? They were barely acquaintances with a not so bright start. Looking back at their history, she had beaten him with a stick. He had no reason to look nearly as concerned as he did.  
 ~~So why did something in her chest thwack now?~~

"The Munna is fine by now. After the treatment, once she had woken up, she had recovered so much Bel could bring her to the Pokémon Center where Nurse Joy could take care of her. She is now travelling with Bel; she really has grown close to that blonde scatterbrain."  
(y/n) huffed amusedly before sighing herself, the tone in her voice abound with spite.  
"...Munna really received a blessing in disguise that day. If we hadn't met her, these Team Plasma jerks would have beaten her to death."  
The girl clicked with her tongue, harshly ripping her eyes from his to have her gaze drop onto the floor, her frustration making her fist clench.  
"...And if I had been faster, Munna would not have suffered such grave injuries. I sensed her horror and pain far too late. If I had been there as it started, I could have protected her, I could have-"

Her voice died down in her very throat as she felt something tentative and warm seizing her shoulder, making her jump. With something thundering something akin in speed and intensity to a heavy metal drum solo against her sternum, (y/n) came to realize the 'something' on her shoulder was N's hand, steadily and gently resting atop it. Bewildered, wide eyes darted over to meet his once again, only to be greeted with a sight that only threw her off more. Sure, she had seen him smile before, she had even seen him smile nicely before and she hadn't paid another thought to it, but _this_ smile at this specific moment was nothing she would have anticipated, ever.  
 ~~And why did that smile shake her up so much, by Arceus' name??~~

"No, you did great. Don't blame yourself, you really performed a miracle that day. Every Pokémon in the Dreamyard that I met told me how you went all out to save Munna's life. Don't let thoughts like this taint your efforts, alright?"

(y/n) didn't exactly know how she managed, yet she could muster a meek nod as a response. The sun danced upon the emerald eyes shining down at her as the corners of his mouth tugged just a bit more upwards, reciprocating her nod. The moment N had his hand fall back to his side, a breath she hadn't noticed she had been holding escaped her throat and only Mareanie's, Mimikyu's and Servine's presence prevented her from staggering backwards a few steps. Winding shadowy arms and vines protecticely around her, they effectively prevented her from moving just anywhere, much to the girl's dismay. She really, and absolutely, would have loved to run from that riddle of a person right in front of her. She couldn't make even a little sense out of him.  
Really, what was that guy's deal?

N breathed another sigh, averting his gaze as he found a strange weight dropping off him. He had been worried for days onward, so knowing that Munna was all fine should have such an effect, right? Truth be told, as he had first heard the story from the Lillipups and Herdiers, he had written it off as some kind of joke or fairytale, yet as every other Pokémon in the Dreamyard told about the same... N had learned over the years that lying is an ability unique to the human race, so he had been left with not much of another choice than to believe it. And (y/n)'s reaction just now, as far as he could tell, has been genuine, too.  
N had known (y/n) cared much about Pokémon, unlike so many other people, and even less would go as far as to endanger their own health to help Pokémon like she did. He had known she was something special, but he was so outright astounded by the depth of her engagement, he hadn't actually thought when he attempted to cheer her up. His heart had been faster than his mind, so he only now, after his hand was once again at his side, began to comprehend what exactly he had done just now. And, Arceus, did he curse his thoughtlessness.

"Uhm... ...Thanks, N."

The reluctance in (y/n)'s voice was evident to the ear and she was adamantly casting her gaze elsewhere as she spoke, yet her words did not fail to do their job. They shook N from his thoughts, bringing him to face her again, wide eyed and baffled, wearing a similar expression like (y/n) did a few moments ago.

"...For telling me Sylvain's preferred nickname, I mean."

No, that was not what she meant. But with all that strange happenstance, (y/n) couldn't really sort out her thoughts one by one. It really was weird, everything around her. That N in front of her was a mystery on two legs, the city was beautiful, but still unexplored, and the accordionist on the terrace had begun to play an other song with a wide, smug grin and a wink in her direction. (y/n) wasn't sure if she liked that change of ambience.   
But it was enough to startle a faint chuckle from the greenhaired male in front of her.

"You're welcome, (y/n). But, uh... Say, do you feel alright by now, after nearly sacrificing yourself for Munna? And...uhm, do you maybe have some time left?"  
(y/n) blinked at that sudden change of topic, finding her brows furrowing at him.  
"...I'm all cured out. ...But time for what?"

(y/n) thought he only wanted to know about Munna after that Dreamyard incident, so saying she was curious about what had crossed his mind wouldn't be exaggerated. ...Though she wondered why she did. She had the feeling by now he was decisively different from any other human that has ever crossed her way, though she did not have any proof for it yet. And as long as she hadn't, why would she bother and be curious about a human's thoughts? All they had ever done for her was deceiving and lying to her. ...Not even Touko had kept her promise to forever stick with her...

"Well... I heard some rumours about the wilderness near Pinwheel Forest; that there were people hunting down a special Pokémon going by the name Meloetta. And from what I heard, it should be a whole horde of people... One I couldn't ward off all on my own. So I-"

"Lead the way."

N did not have to say another word. If a Pokémon was in danger, there would be no way (y/n) would roam town and idly eat cake. And if these people were Team Plasma, she simply _had_ to confront them herself. After what they have done to Munna... (y/n) would be damned if she let the same happen to Meloetta and let them run without adequate punishment. The firery resolve now burning in that hole in her chest had the vines and shadows recoil and echo with the same determination. Looking back into her friends' eyes, she found the same fierce gleam that had to dance over her orbs, too. They were all ready to fight, brimming with one and the same anticipation. (y/n)'s chest felt lighter for a moment, relieved her friends would stand by her side, so she gave all of them a nod before turning back to N.

"We're helping."

N had to admit he had not believed it to be nearly as easy to convince her. As a matter of fact, he had planned out a whole row of arguments to prove he was telling the truth and not lying to her. So that she trusted his words right away did come quite unanticipated. But that surely wasn't an unwelcome change.  
Giving her and her Pokémon companions a grateful nod, he gestured over to the street leading off to the forest.

"That really means a lot to me. Thanks. ...So, when we follow that road, there should be a hole in the fence near Pinwheel Forest. We need to pass through there."

In no time, (y/n), N and the Pokémon at their side had passed the white, splintered treshhold of the broken down fence, finding themselves diving right into an idyllic wildlife. Barely having taken a few steps through the high grass grazing her thighs, a sense of freedom washed over (y/n)'s senses and elicited a long, airy breath from her now lighter chest. The air was crisp and the little droplets of condensated rain coating the vivid green her fingers brushed against refreshed her mind so much as though Bel had not drained her social batteries over the course of the last week. And as then the forest's scent of petrichor, cedar, oak and resin began to mingle with the cold to envelop her whole, (y/n) could have almost forgotten why she actually was here. Almost, that is.  
Beneath the air of liberty and nature, hiding in the undergrowth in the west or the dark high grass in the south, emotions came relentlessly showering down on the girl; she had to close her eyes to be able to sort them out.

The most prominent sentiment was... fear. Fear of... being captured or hurt. Of them destroying their homes.  
Every Pokémon's feelings she could sense were filled with agitation and queasiness and the mere amount of afraid Pokémon nearly turned (y/n)'s stomach inside out. Focussing her energy, she couldn't help but reach out with her senses. She had to soothe their minds somehow! And the Pokémon should know where exactly the horde is at the moment. ...Maybe they could lead them...?

Once they were out of town and submerged in pure nature, N had noticed the tremendous amount of tension falling off (y/n)'s shoulders. Her features had relaxed to the faintest inkling of a smile the second her fingertips brushed the bark of a tree they had passed about a minute ago. Also, with her shoulders having sagged down to a more natural position, N had almost thought she had grown roughly 10 centimetres, so that the autumn sun's warm rays caught and danced along the black locks cascading down to her shoulders. And her blue eyes, too, glimmered warmly as they darted around to take in as much from their surroundings as possible. They were round and wide, nearly gaping in wonder as if this was the first time she had ever been outside. Yet, if they only remotely came close to looking in his direction, N had been very fast to remember what he initially planned to do.

He had actually meant to call for the Pokémon in this area and ask them where Meloetta was, yet he could spot no wild Pokémon far and wide, no matter where he looked. Which was pretty strange, he thought to himself. When he had been here just a few minutes before he headed back to Nacrene City, the nature here had been bustling with the lively happiness of the Pokémon's presences. But now... It was eerily silent all of a sudden, as though the whole patch of greenery had been abandoned by all Pokémon at the same time. He was so focused on his surroundings he had nearly run into (y/n), who had stopped in her tracks, and was now focusedly pressing her eyes shut similar to magicians in these TV series when they were conjuring something.   
...Maybe he'd now see that ability she had mentioned when they met the first time?

'Watch where you're going! You almost ran (y/n) over!'

Mimikyu's voice was more of a snarl than an actual warning, and just as he opened his mouth to apologize, N was interrupted by the similarly grumpy Mareanie atop (y/n)'s head.

'Stay quiet! She can't hear the Pokémon's hearts if you talk!'

Hear the Pokémon's hearts? That was an interesting way to put it, N thought, keeping quiet as the Pokémon demanded. Only Servine gave him a slightly apologetic look before he began to elaborate.

'I'm sorry, but she really has to focus all her energy to do that. You see, right at this moment, she is connecting with all the Pokémon invisible to the eye, over their emotions. Maybe she'll even find Meloetta's feelings and can lead the way!'

That would be pretty impressive. N's eyes now completely focused on the girl right next to him, intently studying her expression for anything he could draw conclusions concerning Meloetta out of. As though she would read a book with closed eyes, her lids twitched over from one side to another and her brows began knitting close together the longer she stood there. Seconds turned into minutes, and those minutes turned into little eternities where N couldn't do much else but stand there and observe (y/n)'s features shifting. He almost began to grow a little nervous she would not hear anything of Meloetta or any other Pokémon, given there were none around until her eyes flapped open to stare right back at him, expression grim.

"They're already here. The Pokémon are afraid... We should hurry."

N was more than eager to agree, yet they still didn't know where exactly to. In the rumours he overheard, they only said behind the hole in the fence, and if they already were here, searching this whole place would take too long. Meloetta would be long captured before they would have even come close to finding them.

"Do you know where they are?"

"No. But they know."

She spread her arms with a huff, and the second she did, the grass surrounding the both humans began rustling wildly. Masses of Timburr, Sawk, Tympole and Throh tentatively poked their heads out of hiding to gather around them. N's eyes widened upon the crowd flooding the formerly so unattended wilderness, so that he even staggered backwards a few steps. A disbelieving stare met the amusement dancing in (y/n)'s eyes upon his reaction.  
Just how did she manage to call so many Pokémon here?! Their surroundings had been abandoned just a moment ago!

"You know, they call me the Poké Witch for a reason."  
Scoffed (y/n) with a tiny smirk spreading on her lips, not quite able to keep that satisfied grin to herself. N's reaction had been so perfectly priceless, and that although he had known about her ability before. Even now that he had recomposed himself to an extent, a faint snicker escaped her throat before she gestured towards the Pokémon expectantly gazing upon them.

"They have gathered the resolve to guide us to Meloetta. With a bit of luck, we arrive before _they_ do. Are you ready to go?"

Swallowing the pure marvel that had risen up in his chest, N gave the girl next to him a firm nod. He would be damned if he abandoned a Pokémon in danger like Meloetta was just now, and listening to these Pokémon's voices the situation was beyond tense. The earlier they arrived, the better.

"Let's go."


	11. Knights In Shining Armor

"What do you think you're doing?! Get outta the way, this Meloetta's mine!"

At this attack, (y/n) nearly ate a timber beam. She had found Meloetta thanks to the help of resident Pokémon, but alas, peace had been short lived.   
On the vast clearing covered by the mirrorlike surface of a large puddle of water, Meloetta had been singing and dancing without so much than even disturbing the reflections; all attempts to reach them with reason had been futile. They had been so delved into their creative spirit, only the sensation of pain going through their surroundings had been able to shake them. N and (y/n) had arrived just in time before dozens over dozens of trainers did, all eager to catch and collect the mythical Pokémon themselves.

"Hey! You're only scaring it away!"  
A young boy had screamed, releasing Pokémon from their contraptions to fight, synchronously with his companions. A million ripples now upset the immaculate reflection to their feet; a foreboding of what was to follow. No matter what N tried to explain to them, it went through one ear and out of the other right away.  
"Don't you see you're scaring the Pokémon living here?! Leave them in peace!"  
Had been his last attempt of diplomacy as he planted his heels as a human shield in front of Meloetta, arms spread widely. Then, the first Pokéball hit him. Ignorance had tossed it, and they definitely weren't playing gentle. (y/n) had rushed to his side, helping him to ward off any catching attempts, though with the constant bombardment of the hard plastic entraptions, this certainly was no easy and painless task.

The girl was already gritting her teeth as the nineteenth capsule hit the concussion on her temple the first eighteen had caused. Pokéballs came relentlessly hailing down at them as though the trainers actually were trying to stone them instead of trying to catch Meloetta, who by then was retreating a few steps backwards, eyes quivering in fear. And as they did, the barrage stopped momentarily, so that (y/n) actually had been able to gather some leftover concentration to send confidence and thoughts of safety the mythical Pokémon's way. Yet she had made the mistake to close her eyes for that.

A huge, dark shape came hurtling her way, unbeknownst to her, but not going unnoticed by the young male at her side. He yelped and they splashed right into the puddle on the ground. The wooden beam, swung by a trained Timburr, passed so close over their heads it blew the hair out of their both faces. And there had been the first ever situation (y/n) (l/n), the Pokémon Whisperer, actually felt her chest burning with unadulterated shock and fear towards a Pokémon.

"(y/n)! Are you okay!?"  
N's voice came nowhere close to reach (y/n). It sounded like it was plummetting in an impenetrable, thick fog and losing itself in a daze, at least so to the girl's ears. She didn't even notice she had struggled back up on her feet. All she did was that throbbing ache in her chest and the countless Pokémon across from her. In fact, she was so entirely focussed on the Pokémon, she didn't even feel the countless palpitations through the Pokéballs anymore. No, instead, she opened her arms, quivering eyes still resting upon the Timburr that had stopped moving the moment she had stood up, expression derailing to one of guilt and compassion. (y/n) wasn't even thinking, she just did. And for one moment, the Pokemons' consciousnesses and hers became one.

To say N was worried might have been a greater understatement yet than saying Snorlax is a tiny bit overweight. And that she didn't respond to anything, speech, shaking or whatever else definitely did not relieve him of any tension. (y/n)'s features had distorted into a grimace of disbelief, wide eyes staring back at the Timburr that had attacked her. And then, everything seemed to freeze. N found himself overcome with a sense of calmth in a storm, as though a tremendous gust of wind had blown everything away and he was now standing in the silence afterwards. Except for (y/n), who gracefully spread her arms as though to greet more attacks, no one dared to move even the tiniest muscle. Not even the Trainers that had been so very eager to catch Meloetta could budge just a millimetre. They were too shaken as they simply stood there and stared at the girl who had spread her arms, faintly noticing something was shifting priority. Even the Pokémon kept silent, of the surrounding forest, those enslaved by the trainers, even (y/n)'s friends that she had asked to protect Meloetta closer by to them.

Naturally, it was a feeling infused with uneasiness, N had no idea what was actually going on, but a sense of peace layed over the clearing. N noticed his initial feeling of alarm slipping off him like a silky cloth as he just stood there like every other Pokémon and Trainer, looking upon the girl. It was astounding. The only explanation the young man had was the ability she had used to call resident Pokémon to their aid earlier. With the combative spirit of the Trainers' Pokémon subsiding, the whole ambience in the forest had shifted. And for that moment, N was certain to be witnessing magic first hand.

"Go Trubbish! Make them them move with Sludge!"

The irritated voice of a woman pierced like a spear through the silence and lanced through N's forehead, yet aside the headache, it evoked no reaction. It was echoing powerlessly through the vast space so long until the words had almost completely lost their meaning. They had, to the Trubbish now standing in front of his Trainer.  
'No. I don't want to fight. I didn't even to begin with. I don't want to hurt Meloetta.'  
N heard his voice perfectly fine, yet his Trainer apparently had not as much luck. Her expression turned into a desperate grimace as she ordered once again, voice even shriller than before.

"Can't you listen?! I said use Sludge, Trubbish!!"

But the Pokémon only shook his head. 

"How dare you defy me?! I'm your Trainer! You are meant to listen to any order I give you!!"

A frenzy began to ripple through the whole crowd as every other Trainer attempted to rally their Pokémon and order them to attack (y/n) and N. The answer always was the same.  
'No. No more violence.'  
'No more hurt.'  
'We don't want to fight.'  
'Please stop this.'  
No matter what the Trainers tried, their Pokémon didn't budge the slightest. They stared back at them, eyes abound with the heaviness of the conflict raging within them, all shaking their heads. On the one hand, they had to be loyal to their Trainers, and it really broke the heart of the majority of Pokémon facing off with N and the girl they now had to defy them. But on the other hand, they really didn't want to fight. Meloetta didn't seem like they wanted to be caught, and what their Trainers had done to N and (y/n)... Now that they could see it from her point of view, they knew the girl was right. They could feel it deep in their hearts resounding with the emptiness in (y/n)'s chest. Not N and the girl were the villains here, their Trainers were doing wrong.

One after another, the Pokémon were called back into their entraptions as their Trainers realized they would not listen. And having run out of Pokéballs to toss as well, they were left with not much of another choice but to retreat. Yet naturally, they weren't all too happy with that outcome.

"Urgh, you're gonna regret this!"  
"What did you do to my Pokémon, you witch?!"  
"I won't be as easy on you next time, cunt!"  
"Crawl off and die, no one needs you here!"  
"I'll be catching Meloetta, one way or another!"

Various other profanities were tossed at (y/n)'s head as the masses turned tail and departed. Yet, she did not care. Why should she, even? These were just human imbeciles considering Pokémon their slaves. Nothing that flew out of their mouth would ever have any meaning to her. In fact, she could bet she had heard the exact same sentences before elsewhere. But what should she expect from such one-dimensional individuals? People like them would never understand Pokémon or her, so she had long stopped listening to them. Even before she came to Unova, that was. ...Long before the incident. She had absolutely no reason to care. ...No reason at all.

Soon enough, the clearing was empty yet again and the water surface returned to perfect calmth. N found himself breathing a sigh of relief now that (y/n), the Pokémon and he were the only ones still there. Though (y/n) still was not moving an inch. Tentatively, N walked up to her slender figure whose arms had dropped powerlessly to her sides, bowing down in the attempt to catch her gaze that had dropped to the ground. Blank, ice blue hues met N's sparkling green eyes just the moment she had noticed him beside her. N felt his brows knitting together at the void abounding the girl's eyes as he led her gaze upward again. Just what was he supposed to say now? He often had been confronted like this, too, people calling him a freak or a maniac... But now that someone else was subject to these insults, he was pretty much clueless what to do. So he just said what came first into his mind.

"Don't listen to anything these people say. They don't know what they are talking about."

With these words, (y/n)'s world had found their focus again, as strange as it was. As though waking up from a daze, she blinked bewilderedly at the young male in front of her as the blurry contours of his worried face replaced themselves with more defined ones. To be frank, (y/n) had not noticed much what had happened before, although she had heard every single word these people had flung out of their fleshy thresholds. After having realized that Timburr actually had attacked her, her mind just sort of went blank and she didn't take in any surroundings anymore. There just were the Pokémons' hearts... Their feelings of guilt, their moral values... Any sound and any picture only was numbly present in (y/n)'s memory, as though she had been looking at the happenings from beneath a blurry water surface.

(y/n)'s disoriented eyes and mind had her gaze dart around all over the place to get a feeling of the situation again. What had happened? She knew she had been connected with various Pokémon, and now, all these Trainers that had almost stoned them with the Pokéballs they tossed, were gone as though they had never been there in the first place. Though there was one decisive indicator they had been: the hundreds of flung Pokéballs laying around in the area, littering the whole clearing. Having her mind sort out the setting, (y/n) felt a sense of peace washing over her senses before she looked back at N, who had been inquisitively observing her quite a while.

"...Are they gone...?"

She hated how weak her voice sounded in this vast place. Why did it, even? She couldn't possibly be that drained from that short of a connection. ...No, she didn't feel tired or numb at all. So what else could the reason be...?  
Yet N nodded, not quite able to get rid of the concern in his voice as he elaborated.

"They are, everyone of them. They won't be coming back anytime soon. You did it, (y/n)."

His words were a tremendous relief. They made it. Meloetta was safe, thanks to everyone's effort. (y/n)'s shoulders sagged back into relaxation as a long, airy sigh escaped her throat. For a moment, the girl felt a tiniest smile tug at the corners of her mouth before she shook her head, keen eyes fixating back at the male in front of her.

" _We_ did it. They would have simply trampled all over me if I had been alone."

N knew he wanted to say something else as response, that her ability had saved them both _and_ Meloetta from being trampled over, but as her blue eyes locked with his again, the words just kind of stuck in his throat. Compared to their first meeting, a fair share of the frigidness and relentlessy glimmering in the girl's eyes had molten away. Like that, the ice blue hues did not resemble a frozen lake, but rather pale sapphires twinkling in the winter's sun. The greenhaired male couldn't do much but dumbly stare back into her eyes, unable to form just one coherent thought. What...had happened? (y/n)'s entire aura had shifted somehow, as though all that former wariness was now gone in the wind. But that couldn't be... She had decisively shown to not be set out on any particular kindness towards others, always keeping one frozen iron fortress around her mind any attempts to reach her would bounce off on against. ...And that fortress yet wasn't gone, N noticed, which grounded him a tiny bit. She yet was wary of him, but at least now, it wasn't winter anymore. Though this circumstance was enough to catch him off guard and rob him of any words to say as (y/n)'s eyes widened upon focussing on his right arm.

"...You're bleeding."

These simple words were everything (y/n) could bring out as she saw the deep red stain slowly spreading on the forearm of his perfectly white; if a little wet through the fall into the puddle to their feet; shirt. The fabric was torn, exposing the cut on his arm to the chilly autumn air. N blinked a few times, before he followed her gaze...  
"Oh."  
Now that he, too, had noticed the wound, it began hurting as well. Or rather, the adrenaline that had been coursing through his veins did not hinder the sensation of pain to reach his brain anymore. It was not a harsh one, he had suffered worse, but he didn't get around wondering... How could he be bleeding? Pokéballs didn't have any sharp edges where one would be able to cut themselves with. And then realization hit him. There had been a peculiar sensation on his arm when he had hit the ground earlier, he remembered, though he had written it off as merely the impact intensified by the second amount of weight he had torn with him into the puddle. ...Maybe he had landed unluckily on a stone or something like that?

"Let me see."

N couldn't quite hold in a wince as (y/n) roughly seized his arm and pulled him over to her. Her keen eyes narrowed down on his wound as she turned his arm this way and that, mumbling lowly to herself. If it didn't hurt, and (y/n) hadn't looked just as shocked as she had, N would have nearly said it was cute how she worried herself over such a small cut. While she was all occupied examining his arm, the greenhaired male found his gaze exploring her features just a tiny bit more thoroughly. She was a natural beauty, he could say without a doubt. (y/n) basically appeared to glow, although she had been left quite dishevelled after that hassle with the Trainers. Black strands of hair partially stuck to her face, while her mane splayed effervescently onto her shoulders. A few droplets of water dripped off the girl's curls, catching the sunlight that now illuminated her from far above. Taking aside the bruises beginning to surface where the Pokéballs had hit her, one could have thought she was an ethereal being. At least her ability, too, had a rather superhuman feeling to it. While she was rummaging in her bag to get the bandages she had restocked, so she muttered to herself under her breath, N's eyes flicked wide open as his gaze caught at a certain spot near her temple.

"You're hurt, too."

A thin trail of scarlet limned the girl's skin, and befuddled by the sudden touch as N brushed her hair aside to have a closer look, too, (y/n) couldn't do anything else but flinch back a step. Not because it hurt. If N hadn't mentioned the laceration, she would have simply written it off as a plain headache after the strain. No, but rather the feeling that made her throat clench and her face burn with liquid fire. She had noticed the soft, prying emerald eyes roaming her face before, and had been so very tempted to tell him to look elsewhere so she could concentrate on the open wound on his arm. His gaze had been like a scorching sun burning into her skull, so much she would have also liked to depart and draw something alone, somewhere desolate and far off the track, where no one would find her...  
As his fingertips then grazed her skin with such tender and care someone who only knew someone else for barely a week mustn't touch them; especially if one of the someones was (y/n) (l/n); the girl almost thought her head would explode. Flabbergasted and with absolutely no clue what to do, she had been left with no other choice but to flinch back. And Arceus, she sure did hope she wasn't glowing like a lightbulb.

"I, uh..."  
Uneasiness spread within (y/n) as she noticed the male blinking guiltily at her from the corner of her eye. But what else of an other choice did she have?? It hadn't been her fault he just.... did _that_! One does not simply do that to a person one barely even knew! 

"Ah, s-sorry, I didn't mean to make it hurt more."

'Well, way to go, Christmas Tree.'  
Mareanie scoffed as she waddled over, accompanied by Servine and Mimikyu, who also could only roll their eyes on him.   
'And there, you ruined it.'  
'Really now, don't you ever think before you act?'

And Meloetta, too, who was watching them from afar, couldn't quite hold in a chuckle. They actually had meant to thank them for their protection, but with the pure chaos radiating from the both humans, they couldn't really hold onto themselves.   
Meloetta decided to stick by just a bit longer and observe the not yet completely escalated situation. But one thing they knew for sure: If these two humans stick together, it was bound to get interesting.


	12. Past and Present

There are times, actually occurring quite frequently, where (y/n) (l/n) would love to do nothing more but to sink back into the shelter of a sturdy, old tree and cuddle tight with her Pokémon friends. She knew her friends loved it, and if she was entirely honest herself, she, too, basked in the incredulous amount of comfort her companions could give her. It were those times where she could pretend the world was not broken and crumbling apart and the sky was not painted in a muddy shade of grey. Warmth would spread in her chest once her arms wound around her friends' small forms and they, too, cradled her tightly as though afraid to ever let go. In those fleeting moments, however brief they may be, (y/n) almost felt complete again. Then, she could almost feel like a true living being. Like a being with a heart feeling emotions, not an empty husk of an excuse of existence like every other time.

But it is how it is. And it's not like (y/n) could help it anyway. At that one day, back in Alola, destiny had decided to break through (y/n)'s sternum, rip her heart out to tear it into bazillion tiny snippets in front of the girl's eyes. No matter how desperately she tried, she can't rip the image of Touko's limp, inert body seething in a puddle of mucus mixing with her very scarlet from her mind. She can't pry the memory of her sister's blurry, lifeless eyes remaining heavily hooded and polluted by nothing but death as they look off into an endless abyss, staring into nothing at all. (y/n) cannot, she simply can't forget the picture of Touko's blue lips, parted and dry and dribbling with blood as her face drained from all shred of life. And every time she waked, drowsy from sleep, fate had decided to have her relive that scene, over and over and over. It is hard to tell reality and nightmare apart if you're in the latter, so each repetition, (y/n) didn't know the inevitable outcome of the telltale scene at Hau'holi City. And every time she found out, something new broke inside (y/n). By this time, the girl wasn't sure if even one tiniest part of her battered soul could be called complete or intact.

"(y/n)? I asked the museum staff and they said we could take our Pokémon inside if we keep watch. Are you coming?"

N's kind, inquisitive eyes rested expectantly at the measly form of a girl who appeared quite lost in front of the grand building they stood before. It had been two days since they helped Meloetta escape from those tyrants of trainers that had selfishly tried to rob them of their freedom, and ever since Nurse Joy's cousin Mia had performed the checkup on them she had terribly insisted upon, (y/n) had been wandering town seemingly aimlessly. The young male would be labelled a liar if he claimed to not have been concerned at first; the blackhaired girl had had her head hit quite grievously after all; but all worry subsided once he began to understood her pattern. ...Or at least, he believed to perceive one.

Although (y/n) had been considerably taciturn on their walks through and around town, and her Pokémon, too, hadn't been the most loquatious either, N quite early got a hang of the idea she was exploring Nacrene City and surroundings. The way her beautiful, distant eyes would roam over the scenery they passed, attentively taking in every inch, while occasionally scribbling something into a big, tattered tome she always carried with her gave it away. He had been tagging along with her all that time, and yet, he was not one bit wiser concerning the contents of that book. Naturally, he knew it was none of his business, really, yet curiosity had gotten the better of him once. The second his fingers had brushed the well-worn, smooth cover of the book resting on the café table between (y/n) and him the other day, the girl's head had flicked alarmedly over to face him, immediately snatching away the book and clutching it to her chest as though her life depended on it.

'P-Please _don't!_ '

The urgency and pain in her voice had made it impossible for N to not care and not heed her words. And the utter despair written on her face as she had flung out these few words would be a sight N couldn't forget, ever. He was sure of it.  
Usually, even now that he had 'redeemed' himself in the girl's eyes, so Mareanie, not much of an emotion ever traversed (y/n)'s face. Only sometimes, when she then spoke with N, she mustered a little invisible force to tug the corners of her mouth just a tiniest bit upward to a sweet hint of a smile. And every time she did, N's chest felt just a bit lighter and warmer. Such an outburst like that was unusual at the least. ...So he had decided not to press that topic further.  
Instead, when the time came, he went into Nacrene City's Museum, the grand building they had been tangenting for at least an hour now. It was obvious (y/n) wanted to go see the exhibition that was now on; it dealt with the legend of Truth and Ideals, thus the founding of Unova; and N, too, wasn't quite uninterested. So when she agreed on going to the museum together, a big amount of weight slipped off his shoulders.  
She was not one to hold a grudge because of that book incident, as it seemed.

"I'm coming."

This was one of those times to (y/n). It was nice she got to see all what Nacrene City had to offer, from seluded (and clandestine) musician meetups in one of the warehouses at night, to the makeshift art gallery warehouse next to the city's entrance gate to several ateliers of craftsmen where they make the nicest furniture there is, so Lenora, this town's gym leader. And thanks to N, who had stubbornly stuck by her side for whatever reason after helping Meloetta, she also got a nice and lengthy tour through the nature around Nacrene City. The Pokémon he had called to accompany them really knew the cosiest and most beautiful places.  
...She had to be careful not to fill up her sketchbook that early. Although the vast majority of the pages still were white, if she wanted to have an impression of all of Unova in it, she already had to start now with being resourceful with the paper. And with so many things to discover, this was easier said than done. Especially since she can't use the first page... (y/n) didn't have the resolve to rip it out although it was filled with different art. She just couldn't, just like she couldn't shake that nightmare from her head.

Shaking her head free from these invasive thoughts, she scrambled to close up with her Pokémon who had already waddled ahead towards N standing right in front of the entrance of the museum. (y/n) had been looking forward to visiting the museum eventually, in fact, she had been that excited to do so she had barely slept last night and instead read the ridiculous amount of brochures for the current exhibition they were housing. This long-term exhibition deals with Unova's origin story, which didn't interest her _that_ much, but the myth converging around the founder fathers' Pokémon; she would be damned if she missed it.

"...Sorry. Lost in thought."  
Came her silent apology, and in retrospective, she wondered why she even did apologize. It had been his decision to tag along with her, right? If he was bothered by anything, he could just leave... ...Though she didn't mind his company at all... And maybe, a tiny little bit of her mind, barely existant, didn't really want to be just with her Pokémon friends just now. It was strangely calming, in a way, to have that riddle on two legs accompany her...  
Hence, he was not bothered. A smile blossomed on the young male's face as he nodded at her, shifting just a bit to let her through.

"It's alright. I don't mind. Shall we then?"

Bowing down to let Mimikyu and Mareanie take their reserved places on her head and back, the girl huffed upon turning her gaze back at the building in front of them. The brochures said this was museum, library and gym at once... She only hoped it was more of the former two than the latter.

"Yeah."

Though the building did look grand from the outside, it was no comparison to the insides. Barely having taken one step into the museum, (y/n) found her jaw dropping at the gigantic hall N and her were greeted with. Looking past the tasteless display of a Dragonite's skeleton right in front of them, although all exhibits appeared to be in this room, the building appeared about ten times bigger once standing inside. At the far side of the room was a regal staircase coated in red velvet and ending in a nicely polished wooden floor, leading up to what (y/n) supposed the library would be. And similarly to a library, it was pleasantly quiet. The few people actually inside pointed quietly to various paintings or sculptures, while the busy hum of their muffled talking added just enough tension to the room (y/n)'s eyes had no other choice but to dart around and trying to take in all at once. It was amazing. The paintings, mostly oil on canvas, the girl assumed, glimmered dramatically in the shine of carefully set up lamps to inscenate them properly. In the far left corner was a small gathering of geodes and other minerals; their shine seemed to beckon the girl to step closer and have a look at them. Across from it were a few statues and small figures, carved from stone. Although the displayed exhibits clashed in nature, (y/n) couldn't pick out anything to be out of place. And with the ever so faint smell of nice, ancient books carrying over from the staircase, that museum felt like an entirely different reality to her.

"I know, overwhelming, right?"

N's question came with a huff as his nostrils flared in a chuckle of amusement, but (y/n) was too awe-struck to notice it was her he was amused about. He was right, it _was_ overwhelming. The girl could feel her sense of aesthetics soar to life merely by standing at the entrance of that museum hall. Naturally, this place didn't feel like home, not like nature with Pokémon, but it did bring back some memories. Surfacing in her mind, flickering like an old movie on canvas, (y/n) could have sworn it was one year earlier, in winter... Touko and her had had to study hard for the last history exam at Heahea Highschool, so she had dragged her off to the local museum... The sweet scent of hibiscus flowers had enveloped their senses and drawn them in, and before they had known it, the whole day had gone by. All those vivid colours and stories all crammed onto sometimes bigger, sometimes smaller canvasses were like small windows into worlds of their own... (y/n) felt as though she could grasp her sister's hand right next to her; that she would only have to bow a little forward to see her brilliant smile, speak a tone to see her twinkling, sea blue eyes... She was right there, (y/n) could almost hear her voice... 

But it was not real. The moment the girl blinked, she was in Unova again, in Nacrene City, and the one next to her was not her sister. Her sister was dead, unreturnably and forever eradicated from physical existence. Unreachable for the lost and battered soul left behind. The girl's throat tightened so painfully, her vision blurred... Instead, next to her...  
That guy she had knocked unconscious at their very first meeting. N, who, for some unknown reason, still had chosen to stick around, although (y/n) very much tried to push him away. He was not like others, she knew, he was not even alike to Bel who had begun to understand (y/n)'s point of view. No, he cared for Pokémon, in a similar way she did. And he did not desperately try to get her to grasp a greater meaning or that 'moving on is fine' or push her to be 'friends'. He was just there, sort of. And for some reason, she did not mind at all. By now, she could practically hear the dazzling smile spreading on his lips as he spoke.

"That's your first visit in this museum, right?"  
(y/n) had a hard time to swallow all that heaviness and pain that had gathered beneath her collarbones, stubbornly facing forward to not have N see anything of it, throat trembling as she strived not to let her emotions take control. If she let them, her friends would hurt similarly to her. If she let them, it all would have been for nothing. She can't-- she absolutely must not permit them to take over. 

(y/n) cursed the shakiness with which her breath escaped her throat as she struggled to pull herself together. Her friends were a huge help, the tightness of Mimikyu's grip on her shoulders and Sylvain's on her left hand had a reassuring heaviness to it and Mareanie positioned herself so strategically perfect the girl could wipe the salty rivulets away that had cascaded down her cheeks without the greenhaired male noticing. His kind, prying eyes burned cavities into her skull; it made her sick to the core. She sent a wave of gratefulness their friends' way around that nauseating feeling spreading in her chest before she turned N's way-  
And the world stopped.

"This exhibition is a regular event here, so I know my share of details. Do you want me to give you a small tour?"  
N's voice was warm and brimming with such authenticity it took her breath away. And those eyes, those goddamn wonderful looking eyes shining in the sunlight phasing through the windows radiated such utter sincerity and friendliness and... _care_ (y/n) found herself hating it. ~~And craving it all the same.~~ What was that guy's deal, now really? Why did he look at _her_ like that? Why didn't he just leave her alone like everyone else did?

N blinked and tilted his head in askance, a tiny bit of concern mixing into the former warmth and kindness abounding his voice.  
"...(y/n)?"  
Her breath hitched as reality washed over her once again, well in fact, it hit her with a baseball bat right onto her head. That look on his face-  
A part of (y/n) wanted to laugh heartily. What made _him_ so different that she would care? It was verging on ludicrous, on the brink of being called ridiculous; and yet, she couldn't help it. 

Was she really to blame? She was not normal; and perfectly aware of that; in fact, she has never been 'normal' to begin with. The only part of her that could have been considered normal was the one active when she had interacted with her sister, but she was gone now. (y/n) knew she was incomplete, broken in multiple ways, now that Touko has left her. But even before, people had always been weirded out by her, avoiding her, pointing and cackling mockingly. Since her mother had started smiling after Touko's death, (y/n) had had no human to feel truly accepted and appreciated around. And although she always told herself her Pokémon friends would be everything she needed, that was but an flimsy excuse to not speak out what she really wanted. She wanted someone to talk; who understood and appreciated her the way she was; and whom (y/n) could understand as well. She loved her friends from all what is left of that emotion within her, but she and them would never be on equal terms of understanding.

The girl knew she had to respond; and that fast; or else that heart thwacking expression of the male across from her would only worsen. But all she could do was nod, for that moment, until her voice chose to obey her again. 

"...Yeah. ...T-That'd be nice."


	13. Origins

N was not blind. Naturally, he had noticed the way (y/n) had painfully sulked from her upward posture as soon as they had taken a step into the museum. At first, he thought she had a similar reaction as Zorua always has when N and he would enter a room with people- shrinking out and away, making oneself as small and thus invisible as possible around a crowd- but when she started surpressing the tremble going through her body and began adamantly facing elsewhere, how could N not notice the stifled hiccups, the ragged breathing? How could he overlook the protuding tendons on her dainty hands, shaking wearily? The small dots of colour; green, blue, ochre, red; on her fingers spotly riddled with callus blurred into one as they trembled. She had been crying, right then and there and N had had not a clue why.

Had he said something wrong?  
Maybe he had been too forward... At least, he had made assumptions about whether that was her first stay here. Who knew what could upset this girl? He definitely didn't. She sure didn't want him to know what was in that book of hers and had been very frantic to guard it from his eyes. N began to understand that he knew nothing about (y/n), even though they shared similar values. Though to him, that was not a bad thing. Actually, it was quite the contrary...  
It was odd. No one else ever piqued his interest like she did. The others were plain, agreeing to the popular consensus with not much of a second thought, but not (y/n). 

She was intriguing and knew better than to just blindly tag along the majority's vote, so N definitely wanted to know her better. From what he got to see of her true self, when she was not actively pushing him away, N had been enthralled by the way she acts and carries herself. He could not explain why he was so curious about her, or what drew him to spend time with her. The only thing he knew was that he was.  
That was why he chose to play along and not ask her about why she was so desolated now-  
He had a feeling this might just severe the fragile and thin rope of trust both (y/n) and he were balancing on.

"This exhibition is a regular event here, so I know my share of details. Do you want me to give you a small tour?"

It was a risk to ask that now, he was aware. She had seemed to look forward to the exhibition, at least, until she had begun crying a moment ago.  
What if she said no? Or worse?  
Although he was careful to keep a smile on his face, uncertainity was gnawing at N's stomach and nervousness became a beast to devour his heart whole as a second passed. Two went by, three... Each moment of silence passing were torture to the young male's heart thundering relentlessly against his sternum.  
Maybe he shouldn't have asked...?  
Doubt shrouded his mind and made his brows slant in obvious worry as he peeked tentatively back at the girl now facing him.

"...(y/n)...?"

Blank, round eyes stared right back into his. (y/n) did nothing else, she just stared, fixating on his face with an inscrutable expression, not one word passing by her lips. And it was close to driving N insane.  
What was wrong? Was it his fault? ... Did he destroy whatever fragment of a friendshippish thread N and (y/n) had shared?  
If he hadn't been pinned to paralysis by some unknown force, and if his heart hadn't been running in circles, screaming and shouting at the incredulous self doubts rising up inside him as the girl appeared to look right into his soul, he surely would have bitten down his fingernails at the pressure - or turned tail and ran.

No one could say N was accustomed to like people without being labelled a liar. He really was not, he tolerated them if they didn't torture Pokémon, but he definitely was not some social butterfly making friends with a snap of his fingers. He knew mankind was rotten, and if not mankind, then at least society for allowing people that enslave other individuals to live among them, unbothered. He had never felt the need to actively reach out for people, with the only exception standing right in front of him. And N was certain it wouldn't take long until his resolve crippled entirely if that girl proceeded to wordlessly stare at him for much longer.

"...Yeah. T-that'd be nice."

It took a little while for (y/n)'s words to ring true in N's ears. Her voice had been a weak whisper, brittle and vulnerable in the vast hall. It was no wonder she sounded like that, after all, she had been quietly sobbing just moments ago, and still, the sound of it made a deep, dark pit open in N's stomach. She sounded so feeble, so _hurt_ , N felt the immeasurable urge to console her, comfort her in any way he scooted a tiny bit closer to put his arms around her, yet just the moment before he made to touch her, he faltered.

She would not want that. She had been trying to hide her tears, so if he would now embrace her...  
What was he even thinking? Embracing her?  
Pulling her close and holding her tight, cradle her in his arms, close to his chest... It would be warm so he could melt away...  
No, no no no, wrong thoughts. Why did these thoughts even surface in his mind??  
N felt heat kissing up his neck to pool into his cheeks as he cleared his throat, painfully aware (y/n) was still looking his way.  
Gradually returning back to their status quo, the girl's icy sapphire eyes blinked expectantly upon him, a small, slightly wobbly, but nonetheless brilliant smile adorning her face.

N's eyes softened as he stared at the girl before him, his mouth slightly open, words he tried to put together failing him and leaving him speechless.  
He knew he had to respond, it would turn all awkward if he didn't. But it was like someone robbed him of his ability to form coherent sentences, leaving him no option but to feel overwhelmed by the warmth in (y/n)'s smile alone. She was shining, a faint hue of red bouncing off her cheekbones and her smile almost made it look like she hadn't had cried at all. Almost, that was. Telltale, barely visible droplets at the edges of her eyes glimmered in the warm glow of the lamps overhead eventually gave it away nonetheless. As it seemed, his voice simply refused to come out due to its fluster.  
No. Pull yourself together, N. You can do it. Say. Something.

Clearing his throat a second time in the pitiful attempt to get rid of the barrier that held his words back, he somehow managed to coax them out confidently enough to not appear quite as nervous as he most definitely was.  
"Alright, then let's start over there, okay?"  
N fanned his arm out to the vague direction they would be heading first, not quite able to stop the smile blossoming on his face as a response to her own. The girl nodded and her eyes squinted as the corners of her mouth were tugged just an inkling more upward.  
"Yes. Thank you."

(y/n) really was grateful. She had the feeling N had noticed her crying before, when she looked back into his gentle, troubled eyes. She had practically been able to see the turmoil churning inside them, his inner conflict whether to address the topic or not. But he did not pester her about it... (y/n) felt like words could not adequately express how relieved she was. If he had been like Bel, constantly trying to 'get along' with her while actually suffocating her, she wouldn't have been able to enjoy her time in the museum. But he was not like that. He gave her space, all space she needed while not even being offended like other ignorant humans were. No, he was considerate, even though he didn't know her for so long. And that let a; faint, but there; warmth rise up in (y/n)'s chest as she followed N's lead over to a series of paintings.

Once she stood right in front of the centre piece, (y/n) felt her eyes grow wide and round like a child marvelling at the sunset. She was completely mesmerised by the way the artist pictured such a powerful, contrasting scene, she felt like she, herself, would stand upon the cliff in the foreground, looking up at the sky where two dragon Pokémon, one white and one black, forked the dark canvas of the firmament with their fire and lightning as they flew off to opposite sides, each carrying a human on their back. The overall atmosphere conveyed through the dark colours broken up by light, flashing fire and thunder from the two ethereal Pokémon was tense and captivating, so much (y/n) had a hard time to rip her eyes from the depicted scenery to face N, who tilted his head to beckon her to the picture he was standing before.

N found himself smiling fondly as he noticed (y/n)'s normally so wary eyes roam the painting in front of her in awe. Her whole appearance shifted, in a way, she blossomed up like the flowers in that hidden clearing near Chargestone Cave, face alight with marvel. It was good to see her as high-spirited so soon. She really appeared to be almost entirely at ease, just like her friends were, gaping up at the gigantic painting (y/n)'s trained eyes examined. And that filled N with a not insignificant amount of ease as he beckoned her to him for the beginning of their tour through Unova's history.

"All set?"  
(y/n) nodded as she meandered towards the young male, attentively waiting for any word to be spoken out. A huff overcame N, accompanied by a small grin to himself, before he turned to the painting and began elaborating.  
"Alright. Myths tell that the history of Unova began around 3000 years prior this day, when two heroes, twins to be exact, encountered and befriended a powerful dragon Pokémon. With its help, the two siblings constructed the Unova Region from formerly barren land and built a castle for themselves, which is known nowadays as Relic Castle."

(y/n) was hanging onto his every word as he spoke, following with her eyes as he pointed to a bright yellowish-brown castle at their eye-level.  
"You can see it right here, with the Darmantians standing on guard in front of it."  
N caught a glimpse at the nodding girl beside him, before he let his arm rise to gesture towards the main figure, dominating the painting's sky above the castle.  
"And there, in the sky above, that original Pokémon soared through the skies, ensuring peace to rule in the newfound country. No one knows what this Pokémon actually looked like, so the Pokémon depicted here is rather the artist's imagination than factual proof." 

"...What's that shooting star in the background, behind the dragon Pokémon, N?"

(y/n)'s head had tilted questioningly sidewards as she pointed even a bit further upward, brows furrowing.  
There were quite a few things that didn't add up about the painting, at least to the girl's knowledge. One mythical Pokémon instead of two... The fact that no one actually knows what that Pokémon looks like... And now that strangely emphasized shooting star/comet/meteor...  
She wanted to know why, every little detail, now that there was someone to explain her, she would be damned if she didn't ask. 

"Oh! It already is in this painting, too?"  
N scrutinized the painting just a bit closer until the twinkling trail of colour in the background also caught his eye. If he was honest, he had first noticed the meteor in the next painting, where it was in the foreground, when Zekrom and Reshiram emerged... (y/n) sure got a sharp eye for details, N had to admit, as well as that he was quite impressed by it. Also the way she examined the canvasses in front of them... Something about it appeared like a carefully cultivated skill. When did she learn that?  
The young male grinned ruefully at the girl by his side, turning back at the picture with a thoughtful hum.

"Wow, I didn't even notice it before. Amazing... But to explain that, we'll have to go over there."  
N nodded over to the painting right beside it, hovering over the girl's shoulder as they settled over to the 'Creation of Truth and Ideals'.  
'Kyu.'  
Paying heed to Mimikyu's demands of distance, N bashfully retreated a step with a stifled cough before he pointed to the depicted metamorphosis.  
"Here, you see the former dragon Pokémon splitting up into two, Reshiram and Zekrom. This happened once the two siblings got into a terrible fight over what they each idolized: Truth for the older brother, ideals for the younger one. And up there..."

"A meteor?"

(y/n) was completely oblivious to the sneering coming from the Pokémon on her back, focussed entirely on the painting in front of her. N nodded.

"Exactly. This meteor... I think it is displayed in this exhibition, too; is one part of various myths concerning the third dragon Pokémon that split from the original: Kyurem. While Reshiram was the embodiment of truth and Zekrom one of ideals, Kyurem... Some stories say it originated from the meteor and lived in the Grand Chasm, again other tell it came from the remnants of the grand dragon Pokémon that were left after both Reshiram and Zekrom formed. It's unclear if even any of these are true..."

(y/n) snorted at the young male's remark, prying her shoulders and resting her palms on her hips.  
"Isn't that always the case with legends and all that? It used to be all the same back home."  
N was left blinking profusedly, peering over to Mareanie in askance.  
Back home? What does she mean, back home?  
But she only shrugged.  
'Before my time, Christmas Tree. Only way to know is to ask.'  
And counting by what she, Mimikyu and Servine had to add questioningly, they wanted to know all the same as he did.

N's lashes batted inquisitively at the girl as he bowed slightly forward to catch her gaze, curiosity flaring in his chest. Its flames burned harsher than those of nervousness that had closed around his heart in an ever steady grasp and thus, his words were uttered faster than he could even think.  
"Oh? Did you live elsewhere before?"  
But just as these words had passed his lips, a sense of reality came back to him.  
"Uh, you don't have to answer that!" N blurted immediately, in a slight panic, his cheeks glowing with an abashed rosiness, "I mean... If you don't want to, that's fine, I mean..."

(y/n) stared at him in slight bewilderment, blinking slowly once, twice... Until a snort broke free from the girl's throat and a peal of slightly stifled laughter rang from her chest. She was reveling in N's excessively extravagant demeanor, even though it had not been exactly uncalled for, she supposed. She felt a little bad, because he was melting away in shame right beside her and she felt lighter than she ever did since Touko had gone upon perceiving the fashion in which he acted. It was superfluous, silly, over the top; and she loved every second of it. To think that calm guy she had met in that forest could turn into such a flustered goofball...

"It's... quite fine. I don't- I don't mind."  
She could coax out of her throat around the snickering that almost took up all of her air to breathe. The feeling was so alien to her, that for a moment, the hole in her chest swelled with uncertainty. It had been a felt eternity since she had laughed so heartily, she had almost forgotten what that felt like...  
Her head was light, hauled up by the comfort bubbling up within her when being around her friends and N. For the first time in forever, (y/n) felt really good in the presence of another human.

Having calmed herself to an extent, (y/n) took a deep breath before she elaborated.  
"Yeah, I was born in Kanto and moved over to Alola before I came here. And back in Kanto, we all used to believe our three legendary birds were mere myth...  
Well, until some idiot thought it was a good idea to prolong winter by teasing Articuno."  
The girl huffed exasperately, trying to stifle the amusement wanting to stretch her mouth into an entertained simper.  
"If it hadn't been such a hassle to calm it again, I could have laughed about the popsicle that moron got turned into."

N's lashes batted perplexedly as he looked at (y/n), emerald eyes turning wide as platters and jaw dropping at the revelation and complexion chafing vividly with his bafflement.  
"W-wait, does that mean you're friends with Articuno?"

"Uh... Yeah. What about it?"  
Comes her retort so perfectly nonchalant almost like he asked whether her hair was black or her irises blue. To her, there actually was not much more about it. She had been eight; a bit less than half as old as she was now; when that disaster had happened. And Articuno had been caught by a trainer, the now-champion of Kanto; with (y/n)'s luck, it had already forgotten about her. She had thought that, at least, humans would halt from catching legendary Pokémon; those who uphold order and nature in this universe; but she had been proven wrong, apparently.

"So now, but back to Reshiram and Zekrom... They fought each other, didn't they? As to be seen in the centre piece?"

The girl gestured over to the gigantic painting she had been marvelling upon earlier, blinking expectantly at the stunned N beside her. It took a while until he had regained his bearings and nodded, scrambling to close up to (y/n) who had already gone ahead.  
"Uh... Y-Yeah. But their first fight was prior to the moment in this painting. Finding out Reshiram and Zekrom; thus truth and ideals; were evenly matched, the twin heroes agreed that there was no right side and each viewpoint had its legitimation. Here, their sons took up battle again... and destroyed all of the country their fathers had struggled to build. Zekrom and Reshiram, both, have not been seen ever since."

"And Kyurem?"  
The young male shrugged, a hint of guilt spreading within him at his near-cluelessness.  
"Well, I heard it is still slumbering in the Great Chasm near Lacunosa Town. But I'm not really sure. It has been a while since I've been so far up in the north."

(y/n) hummed, nodding slowly to herself as she pieced the myth together in her mind. So, once again, only because people interfered, the world had been struck by disaster. By now, the girl could only wonder why she had been surprised it was no different here compared to Kanto. Or Alola.  
A sigh slipped past her lips before she turned back at the young man at her side with a hint of a smile.  
"Nonetheless, you were able to tell me quite much about this all. Thank you, N."

Something in the tone of her voice told N she really was grateful. It probably was only because she didn't have to get herself a museum guide, but seeing her smiling again, having heard her laughing, the young male was struck with a feeling of warmth, comfort and pride. A week ago, well no, even still a few hours ago, (y/n) had been frigid as ice, backing out of any interaction as quickly as possible. And now...

"You're welcome. I guess what one gets out of living in Unova for one's whole life."  
N's soft, emerald eyes squinted as he grinned as response to her own smile, before he elaborated.  
"Though I yet haven't made friends with a Pokémon of legends, ever since I was little, Pokémon have been my best friends. I grew up alongside them, we used to have a cottage in a forest. It was nice... They are like family to me."

A shadow, long and dark traversed N's features and he averted his gaze; (y/n) was struck with a sensation of concern. Though before she could voice her thoughts, N turned back with his kind smile on his face. She comprehended he did not want to talk about that and nodded understandingly, trying to imitate the consideration he had shown towards her. He appeared relieved for a split-second, before his gaze fixated some spot behind her and his expression derailed.

Unadulterated horror, worry, fear, sadness and anger passed his features in rapid succession before he drew his cap deep into his face. Unmitigrated pain raged like a storm in his eyes as he peered down at the clueless woman in front of him. He cursed his situation harshly, deep inside his heart, but he knew he couldn't change it anyway. He had no other choice, no matter if he didn't want to go.

"This was nice, (y/n). We meet again, okay?"  
N smiled, but the girl knew something was wrong. It was the hurried way his eyes shifted and roamed the scenery behind her... She had seen that before, in Accumula Town, before they had witnessed Ghetsis' speech. And just like back then, his cap was drawn deep in his face and his muscles were so taut they could easily tear if he exerted any more force on them. Did that mean-

"N, what's-"

"Sorry. I'll see you soon."


	14. That's what friends do

(y/n) had not the slightest clue how it could have come to this.

Moments ago, chest heavy in remorse, she and her friends had won the Basic Badge from Lenora right after N had made his frantic exit and left her alone. For what reason exactly, she didn't quite understand, if she was honest. There hadn't been one Team Plasma jerk far and wide to be seen as she had turned around...  
Well, it didn't change she had been alone with her friends then. Her friends, that, although similarly intrigued by the exhibition as her, wanted to challenge the local gym to be able to explore right onward after they left the museum.  
After their victory, she had only been wanting to collect a little more inputs before disappearing to bring her inspiration to use, but...

"Oh hooo! Splendid, just what I needed!"

As soon as the elated voice reached (y/n)'s ears, her chest swelled up with fright and she shot away from its source with a shriek so loud, if anyone were to hear it they would have thought someone had stepped on a Purrloin's tail. She managed to leap a good three feet away, chest rising and falling frantically as she attempted to breathe away the adrenaline shooting through her veins. Ice blue eyes wide as platters, quivering with the exquisitive mixture of shock and fear landed upon a frizzy reddish brown mane framing the angled face of a man whose green eyes twinkled with glee... And just a teensy-weensy little bit of insanity.

"A kindred spirit might be just what can help me out of my artist block! Ohh, yes, I am certain you can shine a light on my path and reflannel the flames of my inspiration!"

Slowly but surely, the shock gave way to a sense of disgust and the girl retreated a step, then another, bringing as much distance between her and that creep as possible. Reflannel the flames of his inspiration? Shine a light upon him?  
What the actual heck?  
Their hearts resounding with the girl's fear and uncertainty, her friends gathered protectively around her. Mareanie's and Mimikyu's eyes narrowed on the man dressed in green and Servine had shuffled to stand in front of her, the vines he had used in the battle before at the ready to defend his best friend. There would be a cold day in the Distortion World before a creep would lay just one finger on her under their watch.  
In fact, he would be sent there; one way ticket, without retour; if he took just one step closer.

"Oi, Burgh! Quit that, you're scaring this adept trainer to death!"

Although (y/n) visibly cringed at the 'title' Lenora had given her, she had to admit she was no less relieved that she stepped in, as well as confused. Nacrene City's Gym Leader throned flamboyantly atop the red velvet staircase, strong arms crossed in front of her chest as her honed, petrol-blue eyes stared down the weird man right across from the girl. 

"Ah, good day, Lenora! Find any good fossils lately?"  
The man grinned serenely upon the middle-aged woman now descending to their eye level, completely unfazed by the strict expression she was wearing. It didn't take long however until that expression changed with a resignating sigh to a benevolent smile herself.  
"...Ol' Clay gave me a ring earlier he came across a few in Twist Mountain. Said they might even be in well enough shape to restore them and bring the Pokémon back to the living. ...I take it you would want to paint them again?"

"Yes Ma'am, so it is!"  
Burgh's grin widened upon his gleeful nod, while (y/n) could not do much else but have her gaze dart questioningly between Lenora and him.  
Just in what weird movie had she been pulled into?  
And as though her thoughts were the cue, Lenora's eyes squinted apologetically as they fell upon the entirely flabbergasted girl. A rueful grin slipped past the woman's face as she gestured to the man next to her.  
"Ah, I'm sorry, (y/n), got sidetracked. As you may now know, this is Burgh. He may not look like it, but he's Castelia City's Gym Leader!"  
Synchonous to the girl's scrutinizing glare, Lenora, too, turned back at the man, arching a brow.  
"But isn't this a surprise visit. Artist block, again?"

Burgh sighed defeatedly, shoulders slumping as he threw is arms out in a shrug.  
"Uh-huh... And no matter what I do, I can't cut it... I've been roaming Nacrene City for inspiration for at least two hours now..."  
He appeared to be honest, so much at least, and now that he said it, (y/n) believed to remember to have seen him around town earlier, when N was still around. Yet that was put a measly excuse of a positive point compared to the blatant negativity of his position. A Gym Leader, just like Lenora, Chili, Cilan and Cress. Only more people robbing Pokémon from their lives in freedom to toss them into battle. And the worst: They are actively part of the culture legitimating Pokémon gladiatorism.  
Though (y/n) knew she was only little better with the way she was acting, she had to be careful not to visibly turn up her nose as Burgh's grin was all over her again.  
"At least until I came across... (y/n), was it?"

The girl nodded absently, burying her fingers painfully deep into the fabric of her sleeves as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. However, Burgh didn't seem to notice as he carried on, gesturing in a flourish towards her.  
"Yes! The way (y/n) and her Pokémon stand in harmony, united against any possible odds, facing friend or foe... Now I know what has been lacking!"  
The fire of determination flared in the man's storm green eyes as he beamed at the girl across from him, before he abruptly folded in the middle, hands folded as though he was praying.  
"If you would allow me to portray you with your Pokémon, I am most certain we would be able to create a masterpiece!" 

(y/n) really was not quite sure whether this whole ordeal was reality or not. Burgh's words rang so foreign in her ears she found herself flinching further back just by the sound of them.  
A model for a painting? A 'masterpiece'? _She_?  
If the tension the girl was filled with didn't strain all her muscles, she would have burst into laughter then and there. It was ludicrous, really. Why should just anyone, some random guy, want to paint her unless for money? Not only didn't she look nearly as good to be considered aesthetically pleasing, neither had she the slightest interest to appear just somewhere in an art gallery so that people could gawk upon her form and ridicule her more behind her back. The countless stares she would be receiving, scrutinizing her, judging her based on her appearance... She had more than enough people looking down on her already.

 _Yeah, that's right, you wretched witch! You're a disgusting mutant, no one wants to spare just a second glance at you!  
Just look at yourself! You're a walking disaster! The only thing your face should be put on is a wanted poster for deportation!  
Your sister, yes, she was beautiful. Gorgeous, a goddess, even. You're a fucking disappointment for her legacy.  
You're not normal!  
Just crawl off and die in the sewers somewhere!  
Only looking at you makes me feel sick!  
Why don't you just kill yourself then, if you want to see your sister again. huh? No one wants you here anyway._  
A malevolent smirk spread on the memory's face shrouded in fog as they spread their arms to a wide shrug.  
_Why, even your mother believes you are a pure nuisance! Guess what she told me when I came by to give my farewell?_  
Their face took on the shape of that woman the girl once had harboured so much respect for, face distorted in a snarl as she towered over her.  
_You have become a total recluse, (y/n). There was nothing normal about you before, but back then I at least had Touko to make me proud. Now she is gone, and I am an emotional wreck since I'm left off with you alone. Only because you are there, I have to cry myself to sleep every night. Only because you are so selfish in your grotesque nature and fail to pay me or Touko the respects we deserve, only because you and your repulsing deformation of an ability exist we can't find happiness, neither in life **nor** death._

Shaking her head disdainfully, (y/n)'s mother crossed her arms in front of her chest with a resigning sigh, ~~just like she did back then, as (y/n) had stumbled into a conversation her mother had been leading in the foyer, unbeknownst to her~~. And just like then, her voice took on the same remorseful tone as these words formed:  
_You know, sometimes I wonder whether it would be easier if Touko had been an only child._

And just like back then, (y/n) found herself wondering if there was truth in all these awful, awful words that had been spat into her face.  
Maybe the world would really be better off without her. Her friends definitely would, if they didn't have to bother and look after her or care.  
Maybe it really would have been for the better if she died, too, back with Touko. Then, neither she or her sister would have been alone. Then, her mother would not have to cry herself to sleep about the abnormality of a daughter that has been left her.  
Maybe, then, her father would have returned to her mother, feeling remorse over having walked out of the door and disappearing into nothingness without just one look back.

It had been a bit more than twelve years now, since (y/n) had last seen him, the time where she had sobbed out in such desperation and fear of abandonment as the little child she used to be watched her father leaving without a second glance.  
She won't ever be able to forget it, still remembering the way her father never once even spared Touko or her a glance or tried to comfort them with empty words as he walked away-- only pushing his daughters' little hands away when they so helplessly tried to tug at the brim of his jacket, prying their weak hold away with such a cold heart that it was still a mystery whether he truly had one or not.

(y/n)'s eyes stung with pent-up emotion as all these memories flooded back into her mind.  
The days, when (y/n)'s family had been well intact and happy.  
The mornings, when they would eat breakfast together.  
The afternoons, when their father would show them around the gyms he was working in.  
The evenings, when they would take hours at dinner simply to tell the marvellous things that had happened in the day.  
The nights, where Touko and she could hear their parents fighting, loud, so loud through the closed door of their bedroom...  
The hours of dawn, where Touko and her would wake, shivering in fear over the thought their father would leave them behind.

The day, when the nightmare became reality.

It did bear some irony, no? The innocent child that still waged their existence somewhere in this husk, whose father had abandoned her with no second thought-Without caring about the wife and children he would abandon. Without caring about the broken shell of a person his offspring would grow into-  
That child had turned her back on all of humanity, similarly as all people she had loved did with her. She had recognized the world as it was... And decided to live in the small part that was not yet entirely rotten.  
She had turned into a 'recluse' in the eyes of the people around them and she didn't mind one bit.

Sometimes, (y/n) really hated people, loathed them from the bottom of her battered soul. Just who the fuck do they think they are, treating her like she doesn't have a soul, like she doesn't have feelings? People really...  
And they are then those trying to reach out for her, with a big, fake smile on their face, asking for favours...  
As if these scarce, halfassed attempts to 'console' her would make up for anything.

They sure do have a big idea about themselves.

"I really am abuzz with inspiration! Please let me capture your friendship with your Pokémon on canvas!"  
With Burgh's voice, reality came back to (y/n). The man was still stuck in his bow, hands folded pleadingly right in front of the girl. He yet hadn't noticed that (y/n)'s features had contorted in disdain, shifted to a monstrous veil that cast deep, dark shadows beneath her brows tightly knitted together. Her friends did, they got the gist of her thought process, so much as they abandoned their aggressive stance towards Castelia's Gym Leader to toddle closer to (y/n). Tentatively tugging at her shirt, Servine found his chest ache with how much his best friend hurt, and just like Mimikyu and Mareanie nudging her, he wanted nothing else but to see her happy. It wrenched their hearts, seeing (y/n) like this. Like it always did. They knew her scars went deep, perhaps even deeper than they would ever be able to help her through, but that doesn't mean they could just sit by watching while she hurt. They were well aware they were the girl's only true family, and as such, they didn't mind if they had to help her once, ten times or a million times. If what they did, little gestures of solidarity and friendship, could help her just the tiniest bit, they were more than content.

"...Burgh, I don't think she wants to be painted."  
Lenora's voice sounded wary as it rang through the hall suddenly packed with people. A crowd had gathered around the two Gym Leaders and the girl, whose shoulders had slumped ever so slightly to envelop her friends in a hug. Their obvious stares burned holes into (y/n)'s tense back, scorching her skin, setting her hair aflame, leaving her chest ablaze with such pressure she thought her ribs would go crunch and her organs squish. It was clenching her throat with its relentless mesh, and she was trembling and shaking and aware, so very aware of all these murmurs rippling through the mob around her.

Hey, who's that nobody with Burgh and Lenora?  
Look how she's clutching these Pokémon like a Gollum!  
What a pitiful creature!  
She looks like she'd love to crawl back into the sewer she came from!

It was written in the faces of some in this bodyless mass that they knew what they were saying was wrong. That they knew someone should do something against it.  
But no one stood up for her. No one was on her side. No one tried to defend her. They just watched. They watched, only watched. Not once did a single person from the bunch try to put a cease to this torment, not one of them even spoke up to the abusers. She had only her friends and herself to depend on, to defend herself and try to ward off all those snarky side comments-- and (y/n) figured that maybe watching was the only thing they were good for.

"What, really? No, no, I refuse to be squashed! I have just found her, my muse cannot abandon-"  
Burgh cut himself off as his gaze fell upon the girl cowering amidst the masses of people, unadulterated fear abounding her empty eyes as she cradled the three Pokémon around her close. Sheer horror dawned on (y/n)'s face, every moment longer she had to endure on that 'hot seat', her expression distorted further and further as she clutched her friends, not only to hide away behind them, but to protect them, too.  
Looking out for each other, that's what friends do, right? Even if pressure should reach unbearable levels...  
"...(y/n), is everything-"

"(y/n)!!"

The girl jumped at the sheer volume of the strangled shout coming from the boy struggling through the masses to reach her. Their gazes met and for a long, tense moment, (y/n) really wondered if her luck could hate her more than it did today. Shouldering his way through the crowd was Cheren, wearing a terribly worried and alarmed expression behind his glasses.  
No more. It was enough. She couldn't handle more.  
If she could, she would dig a hole and disappear forever from earth's surface. Or she would fly, far away, no matter where, so long there were no people.  
(y/n) really couldn't carry on any more.  
She shut her eyes tightly, the muscles in her eyelids twitching from the strain, arms tensing over her friends in the meek attempt to shield them and herself from any more prying eyes. 

It went silent, eerily so, as she cowered there, weary eyes producing silent tears to tug at her lower lash line-- body unable to react to anything and mind robbed of the ability to show any kind of emotion because that's just how tired she was. She had had enough. Enough of this day. Enough of people. Enough of life.  
If death would be the only way to have people stop staring, stop tearing their fleshy thresholds apart over her, than she would gladly accept it.  
It didn't matter, anyway.

"What nonsense are you saying?! She is my friend, you wretched have-beens! Haven't you been taught any manners at home?!"

An unreasonable amount of anger flooded Cheren's veins as he stood amidst the circle the crowd had formed around (y/n) and the two Gym Leaders, throwing his arm out. He had been training to be able to take on Lenora easily as soon as he passed the gate to Nacrene City, so he definitely didn't anticipate something like that. (y/n) was cowering on the floor, holding tightly onto her friends-  
Cheren had never seen someone more frightened and suffering in his entire life.

"If you have any more useless stuff to say to her, then say it to _me_. Otherwise..."  
His steely grey eyes turned ice cold as he glared at the masses surrounding them, the Pokéball with Pignite firmly in his grasp.  
" _Scram._ "

Cheren's effort was apparently what it needed for Lenora and Burgh to snap out of their initial confusion. As usual, they had just tuned out the murmuring of the crowds; as Gym Leaders, they were well used to people gossiping about them. They hadn't even realized upon this moment that the comments weren't directed towards them, but towards the young girl they had been speaking with.  
The middle aged woman threw her arms out, her voice taking on the tone of a mother scolding a misbehaving child.  
"This is enough. I will not tolerate any more of this in my museum. Either you continue your visit in peace, or I'll have you leave, permanently."  
Burgh's eyes narrowed on them all, taking his ace Pokémons' Pokéballs into both of his hands.  
"Alright people, time to bug outta here."

Uneasiness spread in the hall as the crowd dissolved, but (y/n) noticed only very little of this. Silent tears had formed salty rivulets travelling down her cheeks, tears that spilled with no true purpose, with no will. As she cracked her eyes open, she was very fast to clench them shut yet again, flinching away from the oh so worried hands of oh so worried people. They would try to 'console' her: rub her back, wipe away her tears, grab her arm and pull her up to her feet so that she could 'pull herself together'... She wanted nothing of that, but she knew, now that she had broken down publicly, that was to come inevitably.

A second went by, then two, then three, then four. The girl was overwhelmed by confusion, yet shaking like a leaf underneath the burning orbs staring right at her and the strain of her ever tense muscles. Slowly, uncertainly, she cracked her eyes open, and found herself blinking profusedly at Cheren who had simply knelt down in front of her, keeping his distance, to smile lightly as the girl's blue eyes met his.

"They're gone now."


	15. The Problem With Social Anxiety

After the masses had left, Cheren had not tried to force her to be 'socially functional'. He waited, patiently, until she had stood up herself, smothering any attempts of the two gym leaders to reach out for her. The girl didn't know where he knew what he should best do or if he was just being considerate, and frankly she did not really care much. She wanted to get out and away, as fast as possible, with little fuzz as possible, into some calm clearing and just sit there, unbothered by humankind. And she had left, with no other word, pursuing the way N had shown her to that one clearing in Pinwheel Forest.

Resting against the strong bark of the oak tree, the silence of the forest slowly but surely had replenished her calmth, managing to get ahold of her grounding once more. It had been a close call. (y/n) didn't even want to begin to imagine what might have happened if she had stayed just a minute longer with them.  
...And that although the day had started on such a good note.  
The girl felt detached from her own body. A battered, damaged shell that contained her soul, which flickered like the last flames against timber before the fireplace went dark. It hurt.  
It was an invisible kind of hurt, one that is so perfectly untreatable. Her mind was doused in so much pain that it had gone nearly numb, the hole behind her sternum forced to undergo so much suffering that she thought it would burst right within her hammering chest. Her eyes were rife with tears, but they couldn't escape. Not anymore.  
She didn't even have the strength to cry anymore. She wanted to rest. She wanted to sleep.  
Curl up in the strong embrace of the tree and drift away from reality, brought to calmth by the soothing green oasis she was suspended in...  
The girl's eyelids, heavy as iron, fluttered shut and around the roaring headache-  
N's face appeared on the black canvas of her closed eye, his emerald orbs gentle and soft, a sweet smile seated upon his lips. He was gleaming at her, a certain homely warmth radiating off him, offering her his hand with no ill will, and (y/n) felt conflicted. She barely knows him.. He's practically a stranger, he is... and yet...

A blazing spear broke through her ribcage, pinning her to the tree while clenching her chest. Agony, so harsh she might have bawled out in pain, forked from that hole in her chest over to the girl's fingertips, until it had spread throughout her whole body.  
She was exhausted, overexerted, yet that didn't remotely explain the mesh around her torso, as agonizingly tight as the force residing in a lion's bite.  
The warmth of ethereal apparition on the back of her eyelids turned into a scorching heat; if (y/n) hadn't been certain that was not real, she would have thought she'd incinerate and turn into a tiny, pitiful lump of ash. 

In the attempt to soothe the throbbing ache in her chest, the girl forced her eyes open. Everything was perfectly fine... Her friends had nestled around her, resting just as she had planned to; all Pokémon nearby were living their perfect, everyday lives, unbothered by humanity. A Leavanny guided a group of Sewaddles and Swadloons around the clearing... A Simisage distributed seeds to Pansages further off... Venipedes craxled up a few trees to disappear in the emerald green foilage...

Green...

_Just like his eyes._

"Hah... ah.. haha..."  
The broken noises eliciting from her throat ached, pain soaring to life like a ferocious dragon burning down castle walls.  
That was it. That's why it hurt.  
...Too ridiculous.  
She was some wretched has-been, with more fractures in her battered soul than she could count. She couldn't even stand tall in a situation like the one before.  
(y/n) must be insane, even daring to think about him. In fact, as out of her mind that she really couldn't stop snickering about the painful irony of it all.

Who was she but a hideous figure withering away on the sidelines? She was a witch, cast out by society. The only ones she still cared about were Pokémon, as they were the only ones still caring about her. Not even her own mother could accept her as she was.  
So why on earth should someone like him even bother stooping to her level to interact?  
Yet he did, with the kindest smile the girl had ever seen. Maybe that was all just a facade to pity and make a fool out of her behind her back. That'd check out.

...But N wasn't like that. Ludicrous as it was, there was a certain earnesty residing within his every gesture towards her.  
He's the only person who never acted differently towards her based on stuff he had been told. The only one who has ever talked to her with his own free will, without having (y/n)'s mother as incentive.  
Today, before he left... Strolling around town, talking with him, being around him; it wasn't so bad as she had once thought.

"Ha..ha.."  
(y/n) panted breathlessly, her spurious smile slowly withering. She knows he will leave her too. She had had her fun when being around him, and now (y/n) must go back to spending all her free time alone with Pokémon. But that's okay. She's used to the void churning in her chest, devouring her bit by bit every second. She's used to the ever so slight loneliness, the loneliness she's had to put up with since Touko had died. She knows she's not good enough for anyone, anyway.

It's okay. (y/n) will go back to being alone just fine. It's what she is best at.

'(y/n)!'  
An erratic voice rang through the silence of the forest, laden with panic, the girl could perceive just before a this time very much real pain pressed the air out of her lungs.  
"Urgh!"  
An undignified grunt, and the girl folded abruptly at the waist, the world turning into a blur in front of her eyes.  
It would have taken her a few moments to regain her bearings, yet the something crashing headfirst into her stomach had other plans.  
Frantic paws drumming just beneath (y/n)'s collarbones and the clanking of metal from somewhere vaguely beneath (y/n)'s eye level made it close to impossible to focus on banning the haziness from her mind. Just as she managed to see halfway clearly again, images and noise crashed onto her consciousness. They came down left and right, barrelling all over the girl's inner vision like a movie put on fast forward.

A fluff of green hair swathed in an extravagant robe... whipping her way with a menacing grin beneath a red flash at their eyes....  
'Hurry, get out of here!'  
Unadulterated fear in the voice so familiar... she was flung away... from white blurs...  
'But what about-'  
Horror flaring up in her chest... wide eyes abound with tears darting between... a white mass closing in and...  
'Don't worry about me! Run!'  
A wobbly smile around eyes squinting in dooming premonition...  
'I'll be fine! Get out of here!'  
... Muscles sore, she stopped running... A golden bracelet on the floor...  
But no sign of-

Gasping for air and torso jolting upward, (y/n)'s eyes flapped open. Her friends' worried faces emerged from all sides around her, next to Zorua's, who had a golden triangular bangle dangling from his maw. ...The girl knew that bracelet, and in combination with what she had just seen-  
"N! ...Zorua, what happened? Where is he?"  
Cluelessness and horror emanated from Zorua right in front of her as he shook his head, the bangle clanking melodiously against his fangs.

She didn't have to be able to hear his response to know what she must do.  
(y/n) found her fists clenching at some kind of rush of newfound determination flooding her veins.  
It didn't matter how pretentious that was from someone like her, but Zorua didn't come to her for no reason. He needed help, and (y/n) would rather be throwing herself off a cliff than leaving Zorua frightened and alone. ...No matter her own sentiments.  
A clammy snout briefly nudged the back of her right hand, before something even colder was slipped over the girl's wrist, leaving her to stare back into Zorua's resolute eyes.  
'Zorua!'

He nodded at her with confidence, now that the frigid golden metal was hanging from her arm, burning on the yet sensitive lines beneath her sleeve. It took the girl just a split-second to get a hold of herself and reciprocate his nod, pushing off the rough bark of the tree.  
"Alright, then let's go. Together we'll find him, I'm sure of it."  
Looking over to her friends, her determination faltered just the tinest bit as she sighed.  
"....I know I'm asking much of you. You're completely tired and worn out to your bones, you deserve your rest. I could perfectly understand if you declined, but..."  
(y/n)'s gaze dropped to the floor, her hands cramping as they clutched themselves and guilt bubbled up from the depths of her soul.  
"...It's horribly selfish of me to even ask you, yet... W-Will you come along? I'd... feel a lot better with you guys around."

'...Mar.'  
Feigning annoyance, Mareanie plucked herself off the mossy ground to deliver a playful nudge to her best friend's shin. Even though (y/n) was right; she _was_ tired, even more than a Snorlax could be; like hell she would miss out on an adventure with her!  
'Kyuhuhuhu...'  
With a chuckle, Mimikyu helped Mareanie up (y/n)'s head before pulling himself up her shoulder.  
How irrational to think they would leave her easily as that... No, (y/n) wouldn't be rid of them anytime soon.  
Sylvain, too, stepped up to her, tilting his head with an amused huff.  
Decline? What was she thinking? Naturally, he'll tag along!

"...Thank you, everyone."  
(y/n) took a deep breath to piece her confidence back together, before turning back to Zorua next to her.  
"Alright. ...Do you know in which direction he disappeared?"  
Zorua huffed, trotting off to the edge of the clearing to nod vaguely into the direction of the Skyarrow Bridge leading off to Castelia City. At least, that's where N had told her that bridge would be yesterday while showing her around.  
"Castelia City, huh? Well, if he is there... Then we have no other choice."

(y/n) would love to do just anything else but go back into crowds of people. She didn't even want to imagine what might happen if she had another breakdown so closely after... Yet in pursuit, one mustn't waste a given opportunity to close up to the person one is looking for.  
...No matter what crippling anxiety it may cause.  
She would be fine. She only had to say that to herself often and long enough, and then she'd be perfectly fine, for sure. ...Probably. ...Maybe.

Oh, she wasn't even fooling herself with this. This was going to be a disaster.  
...Yet after the memories Zorua had shown her, she could not sit around doing nothing. By the sound of it, N was in danger... She simply had to find him.  
There was a bad feeling; a premonition, perhaps; gnawing at her stomach and no matter what, it wouldn't let go.  
N had acted strangely short before he had made his hasty getaway. And now Zorua came to her with one of his bracelets, asking for help.  
That couldn't be a coincidence.

"Let's go. We must find him as fast as possible."

In every brochure (y/n) had read earlier, the Skyarrow Bridge had been highly praised as **the most amazing** sight the Unova region had to offer. It was advertised as immaculate and a 'total must-see point of interest for any tourist', and (y/n) could almost completely agree.  
Almost, that was.  
Upon her first step out of the gate connecting the luscious green forest and the bridge, the girl found her jaw going slack. The bridge truly presented a sprawling vista. Arches, each one reaching to pierce the blue firmament overhead seamed the girl's way as she meandered over to the other side, gaze darting everywhere at once to take in as much as possible. The construction was plainly stunning. Ropes of steel connected each arch with their next and former in graceful, subtly rounded curves and the bridge itself, illuminated by the sun overhead looked like it was made out of pale blue crystal, glimmering from every angle the girl could look.  
If (y/n) wasn't in such a hurry, she would have loved to paint it in her sketchbook for the aesthetics of the part designed for pedestrians.  
The only thing she absolutely hated about this otherwise wonderful display of architectural mastery was the motorway right beneath the platform she was walking on. Like that, for example, the fresh, salty air carried over from the sea nearby mingled with the scratching odor of CO2-Emission and gasoline, oh, and she rather would not like to even get started on the noise.

"Oh! Hey there, (y/n)! I didn't expect to see you again so soon!"  
...And another point of critisism would be that one is far too easily spotted walking atop this bridge.  
The girl had trouble not to flinch at the gym leader's cheerful voice and flee from the quickening footsteps closing in. ...Though, the only reason she didn't run was that she knew he would be chasing after her. ...And possibly be fast enough to catch up.  
The man's frilly brown mane popped up right beside her just a moment later, framing a concerned looking face.  
"Are you alright? You looked quite spooked back there in the museum... Your friend over there told Lenora and me that you'd be fine eventually, but are you okay?"

No, she really was not. Now that Burgh was right there, all those random passersbys that formerly had done so well in minding their own business and leaving her alone had begun staring shamelessly and whispering among themselves.  
(y/n)'s gaze dropped onto the floor as she bit down her lower lip, her left hand reaching for the golden bangle on her wrist for grounding. Zorua, who had miraged himself to look like a Purrloin over again and had perched himself atop (y/n)'s left shoulder nudged her reassuringly, simultaneously to her friends squeezing her hearteningly. If nothing else, they managed to bring a little calmth back to her, allowing her to breathe around the tightening mesh around her lungs and send gratitude their way.

Yet right as she had accumulated just enough confidence to answer, Cheren's voice rang up from behind them both.  
"Uh, Burgh-san, pardon me... Perhaps it would be better if we kept moving. We're attracting a crowd again."

"Oh, right, right. We really should buzz along."  
Burgh gave the boy behind (y/n) a short nod before squinting ruefully at the girl next to him.  
"You know, I'm really sorry the situation didn't click with Lenora and me earlier. ...If you're interested, I'd like to show you around my atelier over in Castelia. The paintings you saw in Nacrene's museum all originated from there. ...You _are_ an artist, aren't you?"

The girl couldn't quite trust her ears. _He_ had painted these amazing paintings?  
Then this was a once-in-a-lifetime offer! To be able to look into a workspace of someone as talented...  
She could learn so much from this one visit-  
Her gaze dropped once again to the golden bracelet hanging loosely from her wrist.  
No, she mustn't tag along. She had to find N as fast as possible. Distractions like those were the last thing she could use right now.

"...If occasional drawing qualifies me as an artist... However... Currently, I am quite in a hurry. I'm searching for this Purrloin's best friend."  
(y/n) lifted the shoulder Zorua occupied for emphasis, before she turned on her heels to head quickly towards the gate leading to Castelia City. As she had anticipated, she had been right: Burgh and Cheren closed up in no time.  
The boy emerged left from her, blinking interestedly at (y/n).  
"Wait a minute, I had no idea you drew! Is that why Burgh was talking to you back in Nacrene City's Museum?"

"Indeed! I could sense an immense creative spirit with (y/n) and knew, if someone could break through my artist block, then it would be her!"  
Burgh right next to her gleamed from ear to ear and (y/n) was certain, if he hadn't had those, his grin would run once around his complete head.  
Well, at least until he tilted his head questioningly at the Pokémon on the girl's shoulder.  
"But you said you were searching for Purrloin's best friend? Maybe I could help. I know Castelia City like the back of my hand."

Having someone around who knows their way around a big city like Castelia might be helpful...  
Even though (y/n)'s very core was opposed to spending just one second longer near this people magnet of gym leader, she knew it would take ages to find N if she got lost in Castelia.  
So there was no way around it.  
The girl nodded around the resistance bubbling up within her, forcing herself to a light smile.  
"...That would be very nice. Thank you."

"Righto, then off we go! Over there's the gate already!"

Passing the threshold behind the gleaming figure of a gym leader, (y/n) couldn't help but wonder if she just made the greatest mistake in her life so far.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there!  
> I'd like to thank everyone for 700 views and above! It's really flattering to see you appear to like my story so far!  
> Unfortunately, I don't have as much free time at this given point in time as I would like to have to, so please excuse incoherent story updates. I will try my best to keep it up, though!  
> Thank you for your understanding and have a pleasant day/night/whenever this message shall reach you!
> 
> Oh, and Happy Holidays! Take good care of yourselves and your loved ones!


End file.
